Love Comes In Different Forms
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: A Relationship that's hard to understand. A new girl who tries to take Yoh from Anna. A new enemy who tries to take Anna from Yoh. Will they succeed or just make their love stronger? Manga-Based!
1. Chapter1 New Girl

**Here's my first Fanfic. Be nice, no flames.**

* * *

"Yoh, wake up!" a voice called outside his door. He lifted his head off his pillow, his spiky brown hair looking even more messy then usual.

"Hai…" he mumbled still half asleep. He got up drowsily and ended up slipping on something and crashing into stuff.

Down stairs a girl with blond hair sighed as she heard a crash and a yelp of pain coming from upstairs.

When Yoh came down stairs he had a bump on his head and tears rolling down his face.

"Yoh-Dono, are you ok?" Amidamaru asked, appearing behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped and hit my head against the wall," Yoh grinned reassuring at the ghost.

"You should be more careful Yoh-Dono," Amidamaru said frowning. Yoh just laughed. Then he felt someone pull his hair and winced.

"It doesn't look that bad," Anna said, letting go. "You've had worse." she turned and walked out of the room. "Hurry up and eat or we'll be late."

"Yes Anna…"

School went by fairly quickly, at least the morning did. Before Yoh knew it, it was lunch.

"Wow Yoh, your barely eating anything," Manta said looking at his friend in amazement. Yoh just told him that he wasn't that hungry, which shocked him and his other friends.

"Wow, Yoh not hungry? The apocalypse is coming!" HoroHoro laughed.

"It's not that, I just have a killer headache from when I hit my head this morning that I'm not the hungry," Yoh sighed.

"I told you to clean your room," Anna said, sounding bored.

They were all outside eating their lunch. It was nice out so they didn't want to stay inside.

"Hey did you guys hear? Were getting a new student to the school," HoroHoro told them.

"Really? Is it a boy or girl?" Manta asked.

"A girl, if the rumours are right."

"Doesn't mean it's true if it's a rumour," Anna said, taking a drink.

"But most rumours are true!" HoroHoro argued. Bad idea.

"Then I guess the rumours of your being a crazy blue haired idiot from the north with a bad temper from the beginning of the year are also true," Anna countered calmly.

"Hey!"

Everyone started laughing, everyone besides Anna of course.

"Hey guys, we should head beck or we'll be late," Manta said.

As everyone started cleaning Yoh noticed something about Anna. It looked like she was looking at something but her eyes had a glazed look in them.

Yoh frowned, worried, wondering if something was wrong. When they finished cleaning and started walking to the school Anna was still standing, leaning against the tree. Yoh waited until his friends were out of ear shot before he walked up to her.

"Hey Anna, Are you ok?" He asked her quietly. She blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said quietly. "Let's go we're late."

* * *

"Ok class, we have a new student, and I hope you will make her feel welcomed. Her name is Kitsune Melin."

The door to the class room opened and walked in a girl with long dark purple hair. Her bangs and the tips of her hair were black. Her eyes were bright blue and she was very pretty. She had on the girls uniform white shirt and green skirt.

"Hi everyone, I'm pleased to meet you all!" she smiled making almost all the guys fall in love with her.

"Hey Yoh, she's kinda cute don't ya think?" HoroHoro whispered to the brown haired Shaman.

"huh?" Yoh lifted his head off his desk to look at the girl. Sure, she was kinda cute but he thought Anna was cuter.

No sooner had he thought those words he felt as if ice daggers stabbed him in the back. He sat up straighter, looking terrified. HoroHoro, noticing this, looked at his friend in confusion.

"Dude what's wrong?" he asked. Yoh held up a shacking hand and pointed behind him. HoroHoro looked. Anna was glaring at Yoh, looking as though she was about to kill him. HoroHoro sweat-dropped. She's scary…very scary.

"Kitsune-San, you can go sit beside Anna-San. Anna-San, please raise your hand." the teacher said.

Anna raised her hand for a fraction of a second before putting it down again. Melin smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi, Nice to meet you!" she said, still smiling. Anna ignored her and continued to looked at the front.

Melin frowned and sat down.

**Melin POV**

'_Hmp, she doesn't have to act so mean,' _I thought. I say hi to this Anna girl and she ignores me like I'm some stupid fly on the wall!

After class ended I started putting my stuff away, still in a bad mood. I don't like it when people ignore me.

"Hey."

I looked up and my mind went blank. I boy, a really cute boy, with brown, kinda spiky hair and warm brown eyes was smiling at me.

"Uh…hey," I said. Damn it! Am I blushing? I think I am! Oh no!

"Sorry about Anna, she doesn't really get along with people," He said, still smiling. He looked so cute.

"I'm Yoh by the way. Asakura Yoh."

I opened my mouth to say something but I got interrupted.

"Yoh!" Yoh stiffened.

"Yes Anna?" he said warily, turning around. I glared from behind him at the girl. She glared back.

"Hurry up, it's raining and I want to get home before it gets worse." she said before disappearing.

"Hai Anna," Yoh said.

"Wow, your sister is really mean," I said. I hoped she was his sister and not a girlfriend.

"Uh, Anna's not-"

"Yoh!"

"Hai!" with a quick wave I watched Yoh disappear, running away. With my heart.

Damn he's cute!

* * *

**I know, it's bad, next chapter will be better. But first I want to answer a question you might have.**

**Hao is in this Fanfic, and is Shaman King like in the Manga. Him and Yoh do have a better, way better, relationship.**

**The story has a lot of stuff from the Manga so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest that your do. Now. Right now. **

**That's it so R&R!**


	2. Chapter2 Jealousy Hurts Literally

Anna walked ahead of Yoh, looking annoyed. She had an umbrella in her hand while Yoh was carrying both of their bags in the rain since Anna refused to let him use the umbrella also. Even though it _was _his.

"Anna, why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"…" no answer. Of course.

Yoh sighed, trying to figure out what was on his fiancées mind. He was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Anna stopped walking until he almost walked into her.

"Anna?" he said confused.

"What do you think about that new girl?" she asked. Yoh's eyes widened in understanding. He smiled at her. He moved the bags so he was carrying both of them in one hand and grabbed Anna's hand, the one that wasn't holding the umbrella.

"She seems nice. But you know that I care about you, right?" he said. He loved the way she acted when they were alone. Like her real self, instead of the cold hearted girl she acted with everyone else.

"I know, I was just asking don't read to much into a simple question." Even though she pulled her hand free she didn't step away. "Let's go, I'm cold." she said. This time she let Yoh under the umbrella.

* * *

Anna woke up early the next morning. She laid in her futon, not moving. The sun was just rising so everything in her room was being lit by a faint light.

She was thinking about, well, everything. The Shaman Fight, Yoh, life. Lately she's been feeling lonely and she didn't know why. When the light in her room got really bright and she decided it was time to get up.

She changed into her uniform and went down stairs, where Yoh was putting breakfast on the table.

"Ohayo," she said sitting down.

"Ah, Ohayo Anna," Yoh grinned. They ate in silence until HoroHoro stopped by to walk with them.

"Hey guys, let's go!" he shouted from outside. Yoh laughed with Anna looked annoyed.

"How can anyone be this loud in the morning?" she muttered.

"That's HoroHoro for you," Yoh chuckled.

They put their dishes away and went outside to meet their blue haired friend.

"Hey HoroHoro where's Prilika?" Yoh asked.

"She's gone back home for awhile, got homesick," HoroHoro shrugged.

"That's too bad." Yoh sighed.

"No it's not, one annoying Ainu is more then enough." Anna said in her calm voice.

"True." HoroHoro Nodded. Then he realised what she said and started to freak.

"Don't take it personally BoroBoro," Yoh said, trying to calm him down.

"WHO THE HELL IS BOROBORO?"

'_Bakas…' _Anna thought, waking faster to get away from them.

* * *

When they got to school Anna went straight to her desk and began to read a book. Yoh was talking with HoroHoro and Manta when Melin came in.

"Ohayo!" she said walking, or skipping, towards Yoh.

"Ohayo," he said.

"Hey Yoh, can you do me a favour?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, sure, maybe," Yoh said, worried. He was very, very, _very, _aware of Anna's gaze on him.

"It's nothing to big, I just need someone to help me move some stuff in my house." She said, smiling. Her eyes flickered over to Anna.

"Uh, sure, HoroHoro could help," Yoh said. HoroHoro nodded.

"Ok, thanks!" Melin smiled and headed over to her desk. As she glanced over at Anna who was still reading, Melin realised that Yoh didn't get to answer her question about weather or not Anna was his sister. All he said was, "Anna's not-" not what? Mean? his sister but cousin?

Questions were running through her head so much that she didn't notice that Anna had put her book down and was glaring at her until she spoke.

"Will you starring at me," Anna said, annoyed. "If you have something to say, say it."

Anna watched as the longhaired girl blinked looking startled. Did this girl really think that she wouldn't notice her looking at her for five minutes without noticing?

Finally Melin recovered and shrugged. "Sorry, I was just wondering something and didn't know I was starring." she said innocently.

Anna raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking towards Yoh.

"Yoh."

"Ah, Anna, what's up?" he asked her.

"If your going over to her house be back by dinner. And if you make me wait there will be consequences," she said. Yoh watched her as she went back to her desk. He couldn't help but feel amused. He liked it when Anna felt jealous. It made her even more cute. Until she punished him later for it…

When Anna sat down Melin looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, "Be back by dinner"?" she asked.

"…" no answer. Of course.

* * *

Anna leaned against the door frame, watching Yoh put his sandals on.

"I won't be too long Anna, I promise to be back by dinner." He grinned at her. Her expression remained blank but he could tell that she was annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Hey," Yoh said softly. "I'm just going over to help move some stuff around, then I'll be right back. Plus HoroHoro is going to be there, so you don't have to worry."

"I am not worried," Anna snapped. "Why would I be? Unless you _do _plan on doing something." she turned to walk away but Yoh caught her wrist. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Anna…" Yoh started but she interrupted him.

"Don't be late," she said. Yoh let go of her wrist and watched her before he left.

Anna sat in her room, starring at the wall. Her head was hurting. a lot. But she ignored because she knew why it did.

She was, even though she wouldn't dare say it out loud, jealous. She had a bad feeling about that Melin girl, and it didn't help that Yoh was willing to go over to her house when he barely knew her, even if HoroHoro was there also. Then again, she reflected, that was Yoh for you. He's always kind no matter what, that's why she loved him.

She heard the door open and voices from down stairs. She got up and glanced at the clock. 5:30, he was late.

When she got down stairs her eyes narrowed for she saw her least favourite person.

"Ah, Anna, I know I'm late, we kinda lost track of time," Yoh said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," Anna said, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, really?" Yoh looked exited.

"You can make up for it by doing 500 push ups after you've made dinner, then ding 100 laps around town when your down that," She continued.

"Anna…" Yoh cried waterfall tears.

"Don't be mean Anna, Yoh's just a little bit late, you shouldn't punish him," Melin frowned. She didn't like Anna even more now. Not only did she find out that these two _lived together, _but that they were _engaged. ENGAGED!_

'_Oh well, at least it's only an arranged marriage,' _Melin comforted herself. _'That means I could still have a chance.'_

"I told him to be on time and he didn't listen. Anyway, what are you doing in my house?" Anna glared at her.

Yoh, sensing a dangerous atmosphere, said quickly, "Melin wanted to see were we lived, that's all. So, what would you like to eat Anna?"

Anna looked at him with a bored expression. "Doesn't matter, just make sure it tastes good." she turned around and walked to the living room.

Melin glared at after, wondering how someone could be so cold. "She's awful," she muttered.

"No, she's just Anna being Anna," Melin looked up at Yoh and was shocked to see that he had a smile on his face.

Yoh said good bye to Melin and went to cook diner. He had fun there but he really wanted to get home sooner. He liked Melin but only as a friend. So Anna didn't have to feel jealous. Right?

When he finished he went to the living to tell Anna that the food was ready.

"Anna, diner's re-AH!" he went flying backwards as he got hit by Zenki and Kouki, the two Shikigamis that she took from Hao.

"That was for being late and bringing another girl over with my permission," she said calmly walking past him as he laid bleeding and crying on the floor.

"Gomanai…" He mumbled, his face swelling. Like he said earlier; she was cute when she was jealous...until she punished him.

The blond Itako had a small smile on her lips as she passed.

**R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3 Alone TIme

_He watched her as she walked around her room, watching as she seemed to get more frustrated by the second. He could feel her hate coming off her in waves that made him almost giddy; if possible. _

"_Yes…she's the one…" he whispered._

_**xXxXx**_

When Yoh woke up he knew that something was wrong. There wasn't any noise; it was the opposite. Everything was quiet. But he could feel that something was off. He stood up, walked to the door and slid it open. He looked around, but nothing seemed different. He went down stairs and saw that the back door was opened. He frowned and walked over. Sitting on the back porch, leaning against one of the posts, was Anna.

She was still in her white yukata and was fast asleep. Even though he smiled his eyes showed concern. It was the middle of the night so why was she outside when it was freezing.

"No…don't…not a…again…"she mumbled in her sleep. Yoh noticed that her face was a bit flushed, despite the cold whether.

Yoh walked over to her and picked her bridal style. When he touched her he noticed she stopped talking in her sleep.

He placed her down gently on her futon and watched her sleep.

'_Was she thinking outside and just fell asleep?' _he wondered. He smiled as he remembered how she would do that a lot when they were little.

He reatched forward and gently brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Good night Anna,' he whispered. He bent, gently pressed his lips against her forehead, and left.

* * *

The next day, to Yoh's relief, they didn't have school. He was relieved for two reasons,

1. He doesn't care much for school

And 2. He was afraid that Anna might be getting sick.

She seemed fine when she woke up, and apparently didn't remember going outside, but Yoh was still worried. Which seemed to annoy her.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "So stop worrying and get the groceries!"

So that's what Yoh was doing right now. On his way to the store.

"Yoh-Dono, are you alright?" Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just tired," Yoh grinned.

"YOH!" he turned around to see HoroHoro and Manta running up to him. When they got to him Yoh noticed a hand mark on HoroHoro's left cheek.

"Hey guys, what's up," He said. "HoroHoro, what happened to your cheek?"

"don't ask…" He muttered. Manta, however, snickered.

"We went to your house to see you and when no one answered he just walked in and ended up waking up Anna-San," He explained.

"You woke her up? Do you have a death wish HoroHoro?" Yoh asked shocked and afraid. If Anna was in a bad mood when he got back…he shuddered.

"How was I supposed to know that she was sleeping?" HoroHoro exclaimed. He touched his cheek and winced. "Damn, she's stranger then she looks."

They started walking, Yoh and Manta laughing.

"Hey, we should all do something next weekend," Manta asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" HoroHoro said. It was Yoh, however, who suggested something.

"Well, Tamao is supposed to be coming to town soon, so we can go to that new Amusement park that just opened." he said.

"Cool, I'm all for it!" HoroHoro shouted.

"Sounds like fun," Manta agreed.

Yoh grinned and thought, _'I wonder if Anna will come, I hope she does,'_

* * *

"The Amusement Park?" Anna looked up at him, an eye brow raised.

"Sure, it'll be fun," Yoh shrugged. He watched as Anna thought about it and grinned in when she shrugged.

"I guess," She said. She wasn't in a bad mood to his relief but she did seemed tired. That made him worry. Wasn't she getting enough sleep?

He went and sat beside, watching the T.V. It was one of the Soap Operas she liked to watch. He didn't understand a thing about her love for them, he thought they were kinda far fetched.

Either way, he watched it and in turn, it confused him.

"Why's he doing that?"

"…."

"Why did she slap him?"

"…"

"Why is he-"

"Shut up," She finally snapped at him. Yoh smirked. He knew she'd get annoyed.

He yawned and laid down so his head was in her lap. Though she didn't react he could see a very faint blush on her cheeks. Cute!

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"I'm tired," He said calmly. He had his same old stupid grin on his face.

"Then go lay down in your room."

"But I wanna lay here," Yoh whined. Anna rolled her eyes. He sound like a five year old instead of a sixteen year old.

"Get off." She said.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"…" Yoh could feel her annoyance coming off her in waved. He smirked and continued to lay there. After a few minutes he felt her run her fingers through his hair. He glanced up at her but she was looking at the T.V. but somehow he got the feeling that she wasn't really watching because her eyes seemed to have a blank look in them.

"Hey." he said.

"Hmm?" she answered, but didn't look at him.

"Let's go for a walk." her hand stopped and she finally looked down at him.

"Why?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

Yoh sat up so he could look at her better. "Because we haven't gone for one together for awhile. Come on let's go." he stood up and headed for the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Hurry up Anna." he laughed when he saw her expression.

**Yoh POV**

We walked around the pond not saying anything. It wasn't an awkward silence but peaceful. I didn't mind not talking and neither did Anna. She doesn't feel the need to fill in every silence like most girls do.

We walked around the pond three times before anything was said.

"I don't like her." Huh? Her?

"Um, who?" I asked, uncertain.

"Kitsune Melin." oh.

"Anna, You have no reason to be jealous," I said, smiling. And I was telling the truth.

"I'm not jealous Yoh," she stopped and looked out at the water. Her face was blank making it hard to tell what she was feeling. "If I feel jealous it mean I don't believe in you. But I do." I couldn't help but blush. Why did she have to be so blunt about everything? Not that it was a bad just…embarrassing at times. Like this.

"Anna…" what do I say? "You don't have to worry. I only like Melin as a friend."

She looked at me. I could see amusement in her eyes. But there was something else. Something familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I know. But that's not why I don't like her." oh.

"Then wha-"

"I don't like liars."

I frowned at her. Liars? But how has Melin been-

"She's a Shaman Yoh."

* * *

**Hey, yes I know, I update fast. So, R&R and tell me what ya think and if you have any ideas feel free to share and I'll see if I can add them in somehow!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Voice and Dream

**Anna POV**

I watched as shock passed over Yoh's face. I couldn't believe that he didn't notice. Then again she did do well at hiding her spirit from him.

"But-When-How-How did she hide-"

"She made her Furyoku Level the same as HoroHoro's so you wouldn't notice." I leaned against one of the trees, watching him. He seemed confused.

"But why would she hide it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. You could ask her when we get back." I said it calmly but I still felt bitter. There was something about that girl…

"Nah, I'm sure she had a reason for not telling me," As usual he grinned and shook it off. "If she didn't say anything I'm sure she had a reason."

I stifled a sigh. "Your too trusting."

"Huh? You think?" we started heading back to the Inn.

"I don't think, I know."

**Melin POV**

I sat down in my desk, tired. I didn't get _any _sleep. Oh well, at least I can see Yoh again!

I thought about it and did some research and found out that arrange marriages don't really mean anything. People just stay with the person because, A. they have to, B. they _think _they love the person but it's just familiarity and C. they would feel guilty if they left them.

So I still have a chance.

I heard a familiar laugh and looked towards the door. In walked HoroHoro, Manta and-

"Hey Yoh!" I called standing up. I blushed when he looked over at me with his grin. But it soon vanished into a wince of pain.

"You can do the Air Chair for the rest of the morning!" A horrible, angry voice said. It was Anna and she was pulling Yoh by the ear. How could someone be so cruel?

"OW,OW,OW,OOW!" Yoh cried. "Anna, that hurts-"

"AHAHAHA! NICE ONE!" HoroHoro, the jerk, was laughing his head off. Some friend.

"And you can join him," Anna snapped at him making _him _cry.

"What?"

Through out the morning I couldn't believe that she was so mean. Doesn't she feel anything for him?

'_I can help you…'_

**Anna POV**

I watched as Yoh left for a jog, weights on his wrists and ankles. Sure, the Shaman Fight may be over but he still needs to train.

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00.

I decided to go to bed. I was tired for some reason.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. And it didn't take long for me to dream. I knew right away that it was a dream.

I was in my yukata, in the middle of a lake. Or maybe the ocean. I was just floating on the water, enjoying the peaceful silence. Then something wrapped around my right ankle and pulled me under. I didn't panic because I knew it was a dream. I looked and felt shocked to see it was the 1080 beads.

I wondered what was going on, the water around me started to get warmer and warmer. Soon it was burning hot. Too hot. It became painful, like over a million knifes were stabbing me. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move I-

As soon as it heat came, it was leaving. First from my wrists then from my ankles. Then the 1080 beads broke.

'_Be careful or…'_

**Yoh POV**

I got back from hell- I mean training at about 9:00. My arms and legs didn't hurt much but they were still sore.

When I got inside it was quiet.

"huh, I guess Anna went to bed already," I said, seeing that she wasn't in the sitting room.

Then I heard it.

Her bloodcurdling scream.

I ran up the stairs

as fast as I could and ran into her room.

"Anna!" she was laying on her futon on her side. I ran over to her, dropping to my knees.

She was covered in sweat and was having a hard time breathing.

"Anna," I called her name but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Anna, Wake up!"

"It burns…" she mumbled. "It-" suddenly she screamed again as if she was being tortured, kicking and hitting everything around her.

I dodged her hits and grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't hit me then pinned her down. Almost immediately she calmed down, her breathing going back to normal. Slowly she opened her golden brown eyes, which were full of pain.

"You ok?" I whispered. She nodded and she fell back asleep.

I got off her and just sat beside her. I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life. Everything I went through at the Shaman Fight, the fights, Ren dieing, Manta getting hurt, were nothing compared to this. For second, when I heard her scream, I thought I was going to lose her. Just like I almost did with the Oni when I first met her.

I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. What could she have been dreaming about that would cause her so much pain? I held her tighter. When I thought about it she started acting strange for the last few days. But why? Could this be my fault somehow?

* * *

**What does Anna's dream mean?**

**Whose voice was that?**

**And will Yoh be able to help Anna?**

**Or will Melin get Yoh?**

**Stay tuned and R&R!**


	5. Chap 5 Different Lives Different People

The next day Yoh kept an eye on Anna. When she woke up she said she couldn't remember the dream at all, only that she felt like she was in danger. When questioned farther she snapped at him.

"Just forget about it," she said. "Tamao is going to be here tomorrow, so go make your self useful and get some more food."

So once again Yoh was out to go to the store. But he couldn't forget about it like she told him to. He's never seen her like that since-

"Yoh!"

"huh?" Yoh turned around to see Melin running up to him. She had on black pants and a purple T-Shirt.

"Oh, Hey Melin," He said.

"Hey, are you going to the store?" she asked smiling. Yoh nodded.

"Sweet, so am I," she said. They walked together in silence until Melin spoke.

"Yoh, are you ok? You seem upset," she said, looking worried.

Yoh sighed but still grinned. "it's nothing, Anna's just not feeling well lately so I'm a bit worried I guess." he said. This made Melin frown.

"Not well? Why? It's not like she does anything," she muttered.

"Not true." Yoh laughed. He always did when someone thought of Anna like this. "She does a lot."

"Like what?" Melin sceptically said in disbelief.

"Well, Like when she helped me train for Shaman Fight."

Melin froze. She looked up at Yoh, expecting him to look mad. Instead his smile was gentle, his eyes warm.

"How did-"

"Anna told me." Yoh shrugged.

"Your not mad?"

"No, why should I? you must have had a reason for not saying you were a Shaman."

Melin looked at Yoh in amassment. He wasn't mad at her. She smiled

"I guess I did, but, how did Anna know?" This puzzled her.

"Well, Anna's an Itako, a very powerful one too," Yoh said.

'_What?_' Melin thought.

She stayed silent as they did their shopping. Until she saw how much food Yoh was buying.

"Why are you getting so much?" she asked, curious.

"My friend Tamao is coming to stay with us for awhile so Anna's making me do some shopping," Yoh said. They were at the cash register now.

"She should do the shopping once in awhile," Melin said.

"I know, she also makes me do the cooking. It's hard because if I don't get it right she makes me or Manta do it over," Yoh scratched the back of his head.

**Melin POV (In her Room)**

I don't get it! She sounds horrible. She sounds like a slave driver and yet…

"Why does he love her and not me?" I whispered.

I'm pretty, nice, and I really do care about Yoh, even if I just met him a week ago. And Anna, she just puts him through training and makes him do chores all the time and punishes him.

"What does she have that I don't, Tomodachi?" beside me appeared my Spirit, Toto. She was a fox spirit ironically enough. I've had her since I was eight years old.

She tipped her head to the side, her eyes had a sad look in them.

"Melin dear, can you come down stairs for a second?" My mother called. I got off my bed and went downstairs.

Both my parents had light brown hair. My father said i get my black hair from grandpa. My mothers eyes were green and I inherited my fathers blue eyes, thugh mine were bluer. I loved them so much, they were always there for me and they spoiled me and I knew they loved me a lot.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out for a bit, to get you out of the house," My father said. I smiled.

"ok!"

**Anna POV**

"MAN! WHATS TAKING SO LONG?" HoroHoro shouted.

_SLAP!_

I pulled my hand back. "Don't be so loud, and her train isn't supposed to come in for another five minutes," I said. It's like watching a five year old.

"Ouch! Do you have to slap so hard?" he complained. I ignored him and looked out for the train. We were waiting for Tamao to come.

"Come on Anna, don't be too harsh on him, he's just exited to see Tamao," Yoh said, walking over to us.

"Doesn't give him the excuse to act like a little brat," I said. They sweat dropped.

It turned out that her train was late so we had to wait longer. Great.

"Come on Anna, we can't help that the train is a bit late," Yoh tried to reason with me.

"I don't care." I said. I hated waiting. I walked outside of the station to get some air.

My head was killing me. I couldn't sleep anymore. I tried and I kept having that dream. It was either that dream, or the one about my parents. It's been years since they left me on Mt. Osore and yet I still couldn't forgive them.

'_Hate never truly disappears, does it?_'

I fell to my knees as a pain shot through my head. That voice again…

'_I can't believe he did that-'_

'_Ha, when's that bitch is gone it'll-'_

'_why did he have to die-'_

'_This is her fault-'_

'_Just get it over with-'_

'_I'm just going to leave and-'_

"Anna, Tamao's-" Yoh voice broke through the voices and I stood up, looking down.

"Anna?" he said worried.

"What is it?" I still didn't look at him.

"Tamao's here, are you ok?" I looked at him. Yes, he looked worried.

"Of course I am," I walked past him, into the station. "Hurry up."

* * *

When they got back they ate a big dinner, which both Manta and Tamao made.

"Making her prepare her own welcome dinner? That's so harsh Anna…" HoroHoro said before receiving another slap from the Itako.

HoroHoro and Manta stayed until 9:30. When they left Tamao went to bed saying that she was tired which made Yoh and Anna alone outside…

They were sitting on the deck, looking up at the sky.

"It's nice that Tamao came," Yoh said, smiling.

"Yeah," Though she didn't show it much, Anna did like Tamao. She never felt threatened by the pink haired girl.

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmm?"

He didn't say anything right away. Instead he just put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so that she was leaning against him.

"Something's bothering you, isn't there?" he said calmly. Anna didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't. he waited a good ten minutes before she said anything.

"When Kino-Sama found me, I was almost dead," she said quietly. Yoh frowned. She never talked about her past before she met him.

"I was four years old and my parents abandoned me because they thought I was a demon. The Reishi power that I had made me hate humans, and everything else. It was awhile before Kino-Sama could convince me to become an Itako. She told me that if I became her student, I would be able to control my power. But it got worse, the Oni's would appear. It didn't disappear until a few months after you helped me."

She fell silent as Yoh held her closer. He knew how hard it was for her. He knew that like himself, like Hao, and a lot of other Shamans, Anna didn't like Humans. Because of the way she was treated. The way she was hated.

"Anna, I won't let anything hurt you, you can trust me on that." he wrapped both arms around her as silent tears ran down her face.

"I know," she whispered.

'_But what good is a promise when you know it can't fulfilled?_'

That voice again…


	6. Chapter 6 Amusment Park

"Um…Anna-San?"

Anna looked up from the T.V to see Tamao standing behind.

"What is it Tamao?" Anna returned her gaze to the Television.

"Um…I…Uh…" Tamao swallowed nervously.

Anna stood up and walked over to her. "Yes?"

"I…I was wondering if I could…could go out later to-" She stopped when Anna walked forward so she was standing beside her. She put her hand on the top of Tamaos head. She sighed.

"Tamao, you're a guest here so you don't have to ask permission to do stuff," Anna said. "Also,"

"You should learn to get more confidence."

Tamao stood there, too shocked to say anything, as Anna walked away.

**Two days later**

Yoh waited down stairs with HoroHoro, Tamao, and Manta. They were waiting for Anna.

"Man, and she complains about us making her wait?" HoroHoro said annoyed.

"No, Anna-San's just-" Tamao started but Yoh laughed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for her," He watched as his friends left, HoroHoro still muttering under his breath in annoyance and Tamao and Manta trying to calm him down.

**Yoh POV**

I went upstairs to see what was taking Anna so long. I knocked on the door before I opened it. She was leaning against the wall looking outside. Instead of her black dress she gad on white shorts and a black shirt. Her blue beads were around her neck and her red bandana was on her head.

"Anna, come on we're going to be late going to the Amusement Park." I said. She looked at me and for a second I thought I saw panic run through her eyes but it was gone so quickly that I was sure I was imagining it.

She grabbed her pink bag and followed me outside.

* * *

When we got there HoroHoro grabbed Tamao by the hand and starting dragging her on a whole bunch of scary rides. Manta was playing some of the games.

"So what ride do you want to go one first Anna?" I looked at her. She was looking around frowning.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it isn't stupid," she said. I grinned.

"Merry-Go-Round it is!"

"What? No I-" But I grabbed her hand, ignoring her protests and dragged her over to the ride.

She was stubborn about it but after lots of begging I finally got her on the ride. Sure, she got off as soon as it was done but still.

We went on a rollercoaster, a ride that spins, Me and HoroHoro challenged each other to games to see who could win the most prizes. When he won a white bear that had pink wings and was holding a red heart he gave it to Tamao, both of them blushing.

"They look good together," Manta commented.

"Yeah they do," I agreed. "what do you think Anna?" I turned to look at her but she wasn't there. "Anna?"

"Where did she go?" Manta asked.

"I don't know. I'll go look for her." I started jogging, trying to find her. It was hard since it was getting dark now.

"Anna? Anna where are you?" I couldn't find her at all.

Just when I was starting to panic I found her. She was standing in front of the Ferric Wheel, looking up at it.

I ran up to her. "Anna, there you are," I said, relieved.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She was still looking at it. She wanted to go on it, though she wouldn't say it.

I grabbed her hand gently. She seemed to relax. She looked really pale right now and weak. I hope she's not getting sick.

"Let's go on before we leave," I suggested. She nodded and we went over. The line wasn't long at all so we didn't have to wait long.

When we got on at first we sat on opposite ends. She was looking out into the distance while I was looking at her. She seemed anxious. But I couldn't really blame her. Since six years ago she didn't really like big crowds like this.

I stood up and moved over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, shock at how hot her skin was.

"Anna, do you have a fever?" I asked.

"No," she said. We went up higher and higher until we were at the top.

"Wow, look at all the lights." they were really pretty. She smiled her rare smile.

"Yeah," she said.

**Normal POV**

As Anna was looking at the lights Yoh, without thinking about it, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

He pulled back right away, looking at his feet, blushing.

"Go-Gomen…" he mumbled, embarrassed. Anna looked at him, shocked and amused. It wasn't like he's never kissed her before, the exact opposite actually, but he still got embarrassed half the time.

They got off holding hands when the ride ended. They went to go look for their friends when suddenly Anna came to a halt. Yoh looked back at her, confused.

She was looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Anna?"

"It's been a year since the Shaman Fight ended, and nothing's changed," She said. "Because you saved Hao, so he won't kill all the Humans…"

Yoh looked at her confused. Why was she bringing this up?

"Besides that, the only good thing that came out of him being Shaman King is that we don't have to see him anymore." she added. She started walking again.

Yoh chuckled. No matter what Anna will always be Anna.


	7. Chapter 7 The Spoiled Brat Returns

A few months past since then, and like the Shaman Fight, nothing changed much.

Tamao went back to Izumo to do some more training, Ren was coming down for a visit, and Melin, much to Anna's annoyance, still liked Yoh.

But, Yoh being Yoh, didn't react much to Melin's flirting. Partly because he didn't know she was since he wasn't used to it, and partly because he still cared for Anna.

It was fall now, the whether changing from hot to warm to cold at random.

"Hey Anna," Anna looked up from the book she was reading to see Yoh grinning at her. They were in class right now, and class was about to begin. She lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Since…since Manta's out of town do you want to go out to eat?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure your not just asking to get out of cooking?" she said.

"No-I mean yes- I mean…do you?" He hated the way she would twist his words around like that.

She stared at him for a minute before shrugging. "Sure, we haven't gone out to eat for along time."

Yoh looked at her, shocked at first, but then grinned, if possible, bigger then before. "Great," he said.

"Mind if I join?"

Both Anna and Yoh froze for second before looking up. Anna's expression turned to one of pure annoyance and Yoh to one of shock.

"Nii-Chan? What are you doing here?" Yoh asked his brother. Hao's expression matched Anna's.

"I thought I told you to be so impertinent Yoh," he said before sitting the desk in front of Anna's. She shot him a dirty look before returning to her book. That's when Yoh noticed that he was wearing the school uniform.

"Don't tell me your-"

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD HERE!" HoroHoro had just come into the room and shouted as soon as he saw Hao.

"Show respect for the Shaman King, Ice Brain," Hao sighed.

"What did you call me?"

"Anyway Yoh, I won't be here long, I'm just going to be staying with you until I feel like I don't need to anymore." Hao continued ignoring HoroHoro.

"But, why?" Yoh was happy to see his brother, just…confused.

Before Hao could answer though, the teacher came in.

"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Asakura Hao," He said, gesturing towards Hao.

"Asakura?"

"Is he related to Yoh-Kun?"

"They do look a lot alike."

"I didn't know he had a brother?"

"Wow he's so hot!"

Yoh sweat dropped at all the comments while HoroHoro looked annoyed and Anna rolled her eyes.

They ten minutes into class when Melin showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off," she said, panting.

"Just sit down Kitsune," The teacher said, before going on. Hao looked at Melin when he heard her last name.

She nodded and head to her desk. Then she noticed Hao.

'_Why…who is this and why does he look so much like Yoh?' _she thought.

"He's Yoh twin, now sit down, I can't see the board," Anna said. Melin's look of shock turned into a glare. She sat down and muttered something under her breath.

**At Lunch**

"Ok Dude, spill! Why are you here?" HoroHoro shouted. Again.

They were eating lunch in the class room since it was cold outside.

"No reason, I just feel like visiting my little brother and his Fiancée," Hao smirked. "Speaking of which, that girl really seems to hate you Anna," he added looking at her.

"Not my problem that she doesn't understand that Yoh's mine and not her," She replied casually. "But how do you that if today is your first day?"

"Even though I don't have Reishi anymore doesn't mean I can't tell what someone's feelings are," there was a knowing look in his eyes and you could literally feel the tension between the two.

* * *

When they got to the Inn Hao made himself at home which annoyed Anna.

"Don't act like you live here, Shaman King or not I will kick you out if you get too annoying," she threatened. Hao just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm only staying for a few weeks to keep an eye on things dear Anna then I'll be out of your hair," he said. "So, how are _my _Shikigami doing?"

Yoh, who had been watching them warily, was shocked to see that Anna had a smile, or smirk, on her face.

"Their doing great, would you like to see them?' she said sweetly, a dangerous look in her eyes as if she was enjoying the thought of sending Hao's own Shikigami after him.

"I'll take your word for it." Hao chuckled. Anna rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

Yoh sighed and looked at his brother, you was casually sitting on the floor, watching the T.V. he was leaning against his hand that was on the table.

"Are you going to keep starring at me Otouto?" Hao said still looking at the T.V.

"Sorry it's just…something you said confuses me," Yoh said. He sat down beside him with a frown on his face.

"And what would that be?" Hao turned to look at him.

"Well, You said you were here to keep an eye on things, and, well, what do you mean by that exactly?" Yoh went quiet, waiting for an answer.

It was sometime before Hao answered though, as if wondering what or how much to say.

"I'll tell you one of the reasons that I am here," he finally said. "The Great Spirit showed me a vision a few days ago so I came here to warn you."

"A vision?"

"Yes," a dark look came to Hao's eyes that he looked like his old self, before he became Shaman King. "A great Demon from hell is going to come soon, and kill as many Humans as it can.

"Now don't get me wrong," Hao continued, seeing the look on Yoh's face. "I don't care if this Demon kills them, but the Great Spirit does, and as Shaman King I have to do what it wants, and Vice Versa."

Yoh looked at his brother in amazement. _'He's changed so much since becoming Shaman King…,'_

"I still say you're a spoiled brat," the Asakura Twins jumped, startled and looked to see Anna leaning against the door frame.

"About this so called Great Demon, how much do you know about it?" she said. She had a cold look in her eyes that mad Yoh frown. Something was up, he could tell.

Hao, however, smirked and looked back at the T.V.

"No more then that Anna-Chan, if I find out anymore I'll tell you."

When Anna left Hao sighed.

"She's changed since I've last seen her," He commented.

"She's stronger," Yoh said.

"True, but you know that's not what I meant." his brother said.

"She's…She's been getting sick a lot the past few months, getting fevers and having Nightmares. She never remembers them though, only that she was burning and in pain." Yoh glanced at Hao, wondering.

Not to his surprise Hao smile, his eyes closed. "I see where your going with this, Otouto," He said. "But I have nothing to do with it. I don't have Spirit of Fire anymore because that friend of yours, Lyserg, has him now, even though he doesn't want him. And I have no more reason to harm Anna then you do."

* * *

**Sweet, Hao's finally in the story, and just to let you know I do love him, that chapter's just called that because of Anna. **

**Ren will be showing up soon in a chapter or two, three at the most. So please remember, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 Painful Misunderstanding

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A DEMON FROM HELL IS GOING TO ATTACK US!"

"Will you shut up!" Anna and Hao said at the same time.

They were outside and they along with Yoh told him about the Great Demon.

"But-But but but- How can you three stay so calm about this?" HoroHoro said/yelled looking like he was going to break down.

"Don't worry HoroHoro, it'll work out in the-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT YOH!"

So with that, both Yoh and HoroHoro started some training again while Anna sent a short letter to Ren explaining that he better not come if he's going to be weak like last time.

Hao, to Anna's annoyance, was doing nothing.

"Your sure he…doesn't know anything else?" HoroHoro asked Yoh. They were in the yard doing push ups courtesy of Anna.

"Well, not…really but at least…we can be ready, Right?" Yoh answered, his arms shaking.

"Right, so work hard Otouto," Hao said, watching them train.

"Why doesn't he have to train!" HoroHoro yelled.

"Because I am the Shaman King," Hao answered with a smirk. HoroHoro started spazzing out until a book hit him on the head from Anna's window.

Yoh looked up to see her glaring down at him.

"Urusai, I'm trying to concentrate," she said, clearly annoyed.

"But why can't Nii-San do at least a little training Anna?" Yoh called up to her.

"Because he's already helping with something and if he doesn't get in here they'll need to find a new Shaman King."

Hao smirked at the two before standing, "Yes Anna-San," and going inside.

"Damn him…" HoroHoro Muttered. "You sure you don't mind them spending time together?"

Yoh looked at him, surprised. "Why would I? I know for a fact if Nii-San tried something that Anna would throw him out the window without a second thought."

"Huh, true," HoroHoro agreed. His eyes brightened at the thought of Hao being beaten up by Anna.

'_Also, I know Hao's feelings towards Anna and their more or less the same for Asanoha-San,' _Yoh thought.

That night though, Yoh felt worried. He heard Anna scream again in her sleep and when he went to her room he was surprised to see that her door was opened. He walked slowly and could here voices.

"…I won't, he'll just feel guilty…" Anna's voice.

"…Until the end. I'll wait until your asleep again if you want." Hao? What was he-

But it was Anna's answer that made him feel cold.

"…Thanks…"

* * *

In the morning Yoh was depressed. But him being him he tried to smile which annoyed Anna.

It wasn't until after school that she found out what it was and she had to corner him.

"What's wrong?" she said/demanded.

"Nothing," he muttered. He was lying though since he was upset about what happen-

_SLAP!_

He looked at her, shocked, holding his cheek. It stung a lot.

"I…I think I know why, and it's not what think." she said in calm voice as if she didn't just slap him. "I slapped him and kicked him out of my room and told him if he ever came in there again I would throw him out the window."

Yoh, who felt stupid to jumping to a conclusion of Anna preferring Hao instead of him, smiled and hugged her.

"Y-Yoh!" She said, annoyed.

"You're the best Anna," Yoh said, letting her go. Anna blushed a little of the compliment and suddenly slapped him again.

"Wha-What was that for?"

"For thinking that I didn't hate your brother."

* * *

**Just a short chapter I thought of when I was bored, guess it's a kind of filler. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 Shocking Appearance

It was a nice afternoon, Yoh was talking with Manta who had come back while Anna was walking behind them.

"So, that's why Hao's here," Manta said as Yoh explained. Manta almost had a heart attack the other day when he saw him at school talking to Yoh.

"Yup, so as soon as Ren shows up we can do some more training," Yoh said.

"Hmm, do you think we should see if Lyserg and Chocolove will come to help?" Manta asked Yoh but it was Anna, however, who answered.

"Chocolove's in jail in New York idiot," She said coldly. "And I doubt that Lyserg will come if Hao's here."

"Oh…right, I forgot," Manta said nervously. _'But she didn't have to be so mean about it.' _he thought. He saw Anna narrow her eyes as if she guessed what he was thinking.

"Anyway-" He started but then there was a scream.

"Help! There was some kind of explosion!" a woman yelled, running away. Soon a crowed of people followed the direction, away from where she was running.

"Let's go check it out," Yoh said. The others nodded and they ran to were the chaos was.

**Yoh POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How could this be possible? I thought-

"What-What is that thing?" Manta stuttered.

In front of us was a terrifying orange demon that was all to familiar, even though it was a different colour.

"Naka-Oni…" I said quietly.

I looked over at Anna who looked shocked. I couldn't blame her. Why was it appearing now?

"What you mean that thing Anna created when you two were little?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, but it's…not mine, this time." Anna said. I frowned.

"Manta, get back," I said. He nodded and went to hide somewhere safe. Good, I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Amidamaru!" I yelled. He appeared right beside me.

"Hai!"

"Into Harusame! Into Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi!" I said. "Spirit of Sword" I smiled a bit as my Over Soul took form. It's been awhile since I did it that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

"Yoh! Watch put!" Anna shouted.

"What?" I jumped out of the in time, a hole where I had been half a second ago where the Naka-Oni punched.

"If your just going to day dream, get lost," Though she sounded annoyed I could clearly see the panic in her eyes.

"Sorry," I said before running at it. I cut down it's left arm but then it swung it's and hit me, sending me flying. I felt it's claws slash my chest, deep.

I gasped for breath as I got winded and felt my head spinning.

"Yoh!" Was that Anna?

"Yoh, are you ok?" I looked up and felt a wave of shock before I blacked out.

"Melin…?"

**Anna POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the Naka-Oni send Yoh flying. I felt afraid, worried but mostly angry. How _dare _it do this to _my _Yoh!

"Yoh!" I looked over and saw Melin running over to him. I frowned. What was she doing here?

I ignored her though and pulled out my 1080 beads from my bag.

"Zenki! Kouki!" I called. The two Shikigami appeared. "Distract the Naka-Oni!"

The charged at it, doing as I told.

"Anna, Yoh's hurt!" Melin called. _'I know that!'_ I thought, annoyed.

"Is he still breathing?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Yes but-"

"Then leave him and distract the Naka-Oni."

"_What!"_

I turned to glare at her, my anger getting the better of me. "I said to leave him and distract the Naka-Oni Baka. He is not dead, nor in danger of dying, you are a Shaman, so get to it!."

She glared at me but did as she was told. She summoned her spirit which was a three tailed fox. Ironic.

"Now help Zenki and Kouki so I can banish this thing," I said.

I closed my eyes, calming my self, and held up the 1080. When the Oh-Oni that I created was killed, Kino-Sama showed me how to banish them with the 1080.

"The first is for my father. The second is for my mother," I chanted. All sound left my ears as I recited the incantation to banish a spirit. No matter what, a Oni was made of spirit and Reishi. "The third is for my brothers back home. I am god, flawlessly born leader of men, savoir of worlds! I am the law, flawlessly kept, powerful script, harshly enforced! I am a soul, flawlessly saved, nowhere to go, OUT OF MY PLACE!"

I grinded my teeth together as spirits appeared around my to drag the Naka-Oni to Hell. Why was it so…painful?

'_Because you doubt yourself…'_

'_Shut up!__'_

'_It's true though…'_

'_I said SHUT UP!__'_

The corner of my vision started to go black, I felt like I was going to be sick.

**Yoh POV**

I winced at the pain in my chest as I woke back up. I sat up drowsily, holding me head.

"Ow…" I muttered. My vision was blurry.

"Yoh, your ok!"

"Huh?" I blinked and saw Melin standing beside me. She had an Over Soul on her right arm. She had a chain scythe in her hand and over it was a shadowy image of a fox head.

"M-Melin?" I said, confused.

"Yoh-Dono! You must help Anna-San!" Amidamaru yelled in my ear.

"Huh? Anna?" I looked over and saw her holding up her 1080 beads and the her Shikigami attacking the Naka-Oni. She looked like she was going to get sick soon. Suddenly I remembered what was going on and stood up.

"Yoh, you should rest!" Melin said. She looked exhausted. "Anna can handle this."

"No I have to help her, she looks like she's going to collapse-"

"So? She wouldn't help you when you were hurt! She told me to abandon you but I would-"

I stopped listening and ran over to Anna.

She was about to fall over when I caught her around her waist.

"Anna…" I whispered worried. Was she ok? Was this spell to much for her? She turned to look at me, relief in her eyes though her voice was full of annoyance.

"Yoh…" she said. "let go, I need to banish this thing before-"

"I know," I helped her stand more securely, my left arm still around her waist. I grabbed her right hand with mine and lifted it in the air. "Stay conscious for a few more minutes then you can sleep all you want."

"Damn right I will," she muttered. I laughed.

She closed her eyes and whispered a spell under her breath that I couldn't understand.

I looked up at the Naka-Oni just in time to see it destroy Zenki and Kouki. I felt Anna cringe at the same time and held onto her tighter.

"You can do this Anna," I whispered in her ear. Her face was so pale by now. She nodded and continued the spell.

I could tell that the Naka-Oni was getting weaker but it was still coming at us.

"Hey you! Get away from Yoh!" Melin shot her Chain Scythe at it but it just blocked it and turned towards her.

"No Melin!" it was going to hurt, possibly kill her and I couldn't do anything!

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly a loud sound of thunder came a strike of lightning hit the Naka-Oni.

He yelled and just as it turned back around Anna's eyes flashed open, glowing a bright white-blue light.

"Disappear from this land, to the pits of hell where you belong!" she said. More spirit flames appeared and surrounded the Oni and in a flash of white light, it was gone.

Anna closed her eyes and she lost consciousness.

"Hmm, who would've thought she would be the one to faint." I looked up, shocked at the familiar voice.

"R-Ren!" I yelled.

"Shut up or they'll wake up," he said, annoyed. He had on his red vest and black pants.

"They?' I said, confused as I pulled Anna onto my back so she would be in a more comfortable position.

He gestured to where Melin was and saw that she was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no," I said. Ren sighed.

"I'll get the Little Scraper while you take the Ice Princess," he said. I grinned at him.

"Thanks Ren!"

* * *

**There, Ren's now here and things are getting confusing.**

**Why did the Naka-Oni appear?**

**Why did Anna almost lose control and why does that voice keep coming?**

**R&R and you'll find out...**


	10. Chapter 10 Hate

"Your lucky I came in time to help you Yoh."

"Yeah, I know Ren. If you didn't show up and distract the Naka-Oni with the Spirit of Thunder, I don't know what would of happened to us."

"Hmp, If I didn't know better I'd say you've gotten weak in the past year."

"Heh, Heh,"

Yoh was sitting outside of Anna's door to her room talking to Ren and HoroHoro.

"Naka-Oni…I've never heard of that before, what is it?" HoroHoro asked. He almost fainted when Yoh and the others showed up with Anna and Melin unconscious and Yoh's chest bleeding.

"Well, I can't really explain without Anna's permission so it'll have to wait," Yoh said nervously. "Anyway, where's Hao?"

"I think he went in his room when you guys showed up," HoroHoro shrugged. Ren looked suspicious.

"You know, I still don't think we can trust him," he said.

"I know, but I do, he's a lot nicer then before-"

"Nicer? All he does is insult me!" HoroHoro exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe he isn't so bad after all," Ren said.

"WHA-" he started to yell but Yoh covered his mouth, looking terrified.

"Shhh, if you wake up Anna then we'll all be killed," he said. HoroHoro eyes widened and he started crying.

"I don't wanna die…" he sobbed.

"Then I suggest you shut up for once," Ren said going down stairs.

"Why you!" HoroHoro followed him.

Yoh laughed as he watched them go. He turned, opened Anna's door and peeked in. she was sleeping soundlessly and seemed to be relaxed. That was good, Yoh reflected, since she hasn't been sleeping well for a long time.

He closed the door and went to his brothers room. He knocked once before walking in.

Hao was sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded by a white light, his long hair flowing around him. His eyes were closed, his hands together, concentrating on something.

"Your friends are very loud," he said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, Anna thinks so too," Yoh said. He was wondering what his brother was doing.

"I'm trying to communicate with the Great Spirit," Hao said, opening one eye to see his brother's shocked expression. "I don't need to read your mind to know your curious Otouto." he said, amused.

Yoh blushed in embarrassment. "A-A-Anyway, do you have any idea why the Naka-Oni showed up Nii-San?" he asked.

Hao opened both his eyes, a serious look on his face. The white-blue light disappeared and his hair fell. "I do." he said in a flat voice.

"Then what is it? What's happen-"

"I can't tell you."

Yoh looked at him, shocked. He knew?

"Why not?" he said upset.

"Because I can't."

Yoh thought for sure that he was mocking him. He walked up to his Twin, lifted him up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Hao, Anna could be in danger because of this. I need you to tell me why this is happening to her!" Yoh said angrily. Hao's eyes flashed at his younger brothers words.

"You think I enjoy watching her burn each time she closes her eyes?" he said in his calm yet fierce voice. "You think I wish to see that again? I would tell you, but just like you I need permission before I say anything about her. Now let go of me or you _will _regret it Yoh Asakura."

Yoh let go of him, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I feel so helpless. I want to help her but she doesn't want my help and I can't do anything but try to protect her…" Hao watched as Yoh left his room, feeling sad for him.

'_she wants and _needs_ your help more then you think Yoh,'_ He thought.

* * *

Anna didn't wake up until the next day while Melin didn't wake up the day after, which puzzled everyone. According to Yoh, Ren, and even Manta they didn't see her use a lot of Furyoku.

But when she did wake up everyone could feel tension between her and Anna; it was much, _much worse_ then with Anna Hao, if that's possible.

But Yoh didn't think it was that bad until…

"You know Anna," Melin said. They were outside watching Yoh, Ren and HoroHoro fighting to see how much stronger they've gotten under Anna's training from hell. "Yoh's been complaining that his chest hurts. It probably wouldn't if you hadn't ignored him while he was hurt."

Yoh looked at Melin, confused. He never complained about his chest hurting…did he? Ren and HoroHoro to this opportunity of him being distracted to strike him with lightning and ice, which he barely dodged.

"It's his own fault, I told him not to day dream while fighting," Anna replied calmly. She was sitting down, leaning against a pole reading a book.

"You could act like you care about him," Melin glared. Hao was watching them, torn between amusement and annoyance.

Anna didn't answer. She just turned the page of her book.

"Hey Melin," Hao called to her. She looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Your last name is Kitsune, right?" he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's not your parents last name though, am I right?" There was a curious look in his eyes.

"No, for some reason my parents gave me my grandma's maiden name," Melin's eyes went cold. There was more to it then that.

Anna shut her book with a snap and stood.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Where are you going Ann?" Yoh asked.

"Out. Ren, I want 900 push us and sit ups done by dinner-"

"What did you say?"

"HoroHoro, you can do 1500 chin ups and do the Electric Chair for 20 minutes-"

"TWENTY MINUTES?"

"And Yoh, you can do a five mile run with double weights and cook dinner by 6." Anna finished. The three boys looked at her in disbelief and in pain.

'_We're gonna die…'_ they all thought.

"What about me Anna?" Hao smirked, knowing she wouldn't give him any work,

"Your going to run with him and clean the house." she turned to leave, ignoring his look of disbelief, when Melin stood up.

"Ren and HoroHoro, I can understand, But why does Yoh have to do all that? He's still injured, he should rest!" she said angrily.

"Like I said, it's his own fault. And it's only five miles, usually I make him do twenty." Anna looked at Melin, clearly annoyed.

"Well aren't you just a saint! You don't care about him or love him, do you? Your just with him because it's an arranged marriage, I bet you cheat on him with Hao or some other gu-"

_!SLAP!_

Melin fell to ground hard as Anna backhanded her with her left hand. HoroHoro and Ren hurried over to her while Yoh and Hao starred at Anna.

"Don't you _dare_ say I don't love Yoh you pathetic little excuse for a Shaman." Anna's eyes had a cold look in them that scared the others. "And if you _ever_ say that I would cheat on him I _will _hurt you."

Melin's blue eyes fill with tears as she touched her stinging cheek. Anna turned around to leave.

"Your such a…a…a cold heart bitch Anna," Melin hissed at her.

Anna stopped where she was, as if she was frozen to the spot. Yoh's eyes widened and he went to hurry over to her but stopped when she spoke.

"Maybe," she said quietly. "But even though my parents hated me, at least they didn't lie to me." with that, she left. Leaving silence in her wake.

* * *

That night Yoh and Hao sat in the kitchen, eating silently.

"I wonder where Anna is…" Yoh said quietly. He didn't know what to feel right now. He was worried for one, because Anna hadn't come back and afraid that Melin went to too far this time with her.

Melin left soon after Anna and Ren and HoroHoro left when they finished training. Ren was staying at a house he bought here since he didn't feel like staying where Hao was at.

"Nii-San," Hao look up at his brother. "Can you…is Anna, I mean, are you sure you can't-"

"I can't tell you. I will when the time is right." Hao glanced at the clock. It was 7 and it was getting dark out.

When it was 7:30 Hao went out saying he needed to check on something leaving Yoh alone.

He was watching T.V when he heard the door slid open. Right away he could tell who it was.

He stood up and went over to meet her. He got there and what he saw made him fee cold.

Anna was leaning against the wall, clutching at her right side. A dark red liquid was dripping down her side, over her hands, onto the floor. Her face was ghostly pale, her eyes closed in pain.

"Anna!" Yoh ran over to her to catch her as she collapsed. Her eyes opened a little before they closed.

"Anna," Yoh picked her up and as carefully and quickly as he could he took her to her room.

He laid her down on her Futon which made her gasp in pain. She was still clutching at her side. Yoh reached and tried to move her hands but they wouldn't move.

"Anna, I need to see how bad it is," He told her gently. She shook her head and clenched her teeth together. Yoh sighed and somehow got them to move.

Her right side was cut but to Yoh's relief it wasn't deep , but it was bleeding a lot. He had to stop the bleeding but it meant…

"Just stop the bleeding Yoh…" She whispered. Yoh looked at her in time to see her eyes close. He blushed like crazy but nodded.

Suddenly really glad that she was wearing a shirt instead of her black dress, he lifted it up and saw that the cut was bigger then he first thought.

He grabbed some bandages and clothes. He gently started cleaning her wound, the blush still on his cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked. Her eyes were opened now but they still held pain in them.

"Another Naka-Oni. Caught me by surprise," she said quietly.

Yoh frowned. He started putting the bandages on.

They both stayed silent as Yoh fixed Anna's wound. When he finished he just sat there, starring at her.

'_Why can't I help her?'_ he thought. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to protect her and yet…

"Just don't leave." She whispered. Yoh looked at her, shocked. "I know how awful I can be, but I do love you."

Yoh smiled at her and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful not to disturb her wound. He noticed how warm she cold she was.

"Your never awful Anna," he whispered. "Sure, your training from hell can be horrible but it does help us get stronger." he pulled her closer to him. "And don't listen to Melin. Your not a…what she called you. And I'm not going to hang out with her anymore. She hates you and I don't like that."

"Yoh…" Anna's eyes widened slightly and widened more when Yoh bent down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, feeling more happy then she ever had in the longest time.

* * *

**Don't you just hate Melin? So do I, the next chapter is going to surprise some people and make some people sad, more or less, and love Hao even more!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Reishi

A few days later at school Melin wasn't there.

"Maybe she's ashamed for what she said to Anna-San," Manta said. The other's, meaning just HoroHoro, explained what happened. They were outside since school just ended.

"Maybe, but man, I've never seen Anna that mad before," HoroHoro shuddered, thinking about the cold look in her eyes.

"What are you two gossiping about?"

"AH! ANNA!"

_Slap_

"I thought I told you not to be so familiar with me," Anna said, annoyed. "And don't be so loud."

"…I'm sorry…Anna-San…" HoroHoro sobbed.

Yoh laughed and grinned at them. Sure, he was worried about Anna, but she was acting like her normal self that he brushed it off.

"So HoroHoro, Tamao supposed to be visiting again soon," He said. HoroHoro's face went red (The hand print on his cheek redder then it already was) and he stammered, "O-O-Oh r-r-really? That's-That's cool, um,"

"Hmm, if I didn't know better I'd say you like her," Manta sniggered.

"WHAT! NO! SHE'S JUST A-A FRIEND!" He shouted.

"If he yells one more time I'm making his training worse," Anna said annoyed, watching them argue. Yoh smiled.

"Come on, you know it's just because he's embarrassed that he's louder then before," He said. Anna smirked.

"True, unlike you who just used to blush every time you or someone else said my name."

"Huh? What? No I didn't!" Yoh's face went all red as he remembered.

Anna's face showed a hint of a smile that Yoh loved to see. But he knew since they were with their friends that she wouldn't fully.

"Well, maybe," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "Um, do you…do you want to get some ice cream later, I-if if I don't have to train so late?" his face went a bit redder.

Anna gave him a small look of shock but her eyes were warm. "Maybe, if I feel like it," she said.

"Hey what you two talking about?" HoroHoro, who had Manta in a headlock, just noticed how polite they were being with each other.

"None of your business, Baka Ainu," Anna snapped.

"You shouldn't be so mean Anna," a voice called. "You never know when someone might get sick of it."

They turned around and saw Melin standing about ten yards away from them. Her hair was in a pony tail, her tank top was dark blue and her jeans were dark gray. Even from she was standing, Anna could see that she had a lot of red eyeliner on.

"Maybe you should ask him," Anna said, confusing Yoh. It was as if she was answering a question he didn't hear.

Melin's eyes widened in shock before she shrugged. "I won't waste my time, besides, you know why I'm here."

"I do. And your wasting your time." Anna turned and started walking away when a Chain Scythe surrounded by fire went flying past her, just missing her head.

"Anna!" Everyone shouted.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

The Chain Scythe went flying back and Melin caught it, looking frustrated and tired.

"How…How did you deflect that with…without your beads…" she panted.

This time Anna did turn around and held up her right arm. Yoh could see her blue bracelet glittering in the sunlight.

"These are a form of pray beads, so if I don't have my real ones I can still channel my Furyoku. Also," a white light appeared in front of her, taking the form of the 1080 beads. "I can summon the 1080 anytime I want if I concentrate."

'_So that's why she didn't turn around, she was calling her 1080 beads,' _Yoh thought. He never knew she could do that.

Melin's eyes flashed as she sent another attack towards Anna, but this time when it got near it exploded. The others had to jump back to avoid it but Anna didn't get away in time.

"Anna! Daijoubu!" Yoh yelled. He saw a flash of light and the smoke was gone, but so was Anna.

"Where did she-" Melin started but didn't finish.

"Behind you," Melin turned and dodged Kouki's battle axe. Anna jumped off of Zenki, who was in O.S form just like Kouki but something was different.

They seemed smaller somehow, though still quit large, and their armour was pure black instead of a really dark brown. Also, their star point eyes were glowing a bright red.

"Humans shouldn't pretend to be Shamans," Anna said loose strands of her hair covering her eyes. Zenki punched the ground, sending earth flying towards Melin.

Melin jumped out of the way but pieces still hit her.

"What…what are you talking about!" she shouted, trying to stand back up. "I _am _a shaman!"

"No your not," Anna looked up and Yoh was shocked at how cold and hard her eyes looked. "Your just like Manta, only your sixth sense is a little stronger then his. Why else do you think you get tired when you do a simple Over Soul?"

"What?" HoroHoro said, surprised.

"That's not true!" Melin yelled. She through the Chain Scythe at her again but was deflected by Kouki's axe. Melin's eyes widened.

" "_It can't be true. Is it because they lied to me? Why is she so strong? Was I wrong to refuse? Why won't he love me? Am I really pathetic?" _" Anna recited. Yoh's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"What? What's wrong? Why's Anna-San saying that?" Manta asked Yoh clearly confused.

"Because her Reishi is more out of control then before." Yoh looked over his shoulder and saw his brother walking over. He had on the same outfit from the Shaman Fight.

"Reishi? What's that?" HoroHoro said, confused.

"Now's not the time," Hao pulled out two slips of paper with writing on them. Just as Zenki and Kouki rushed towards Melin he threw them, piercing them easily. They stopped, frozen where they were.

Anna's eyes closed, and she fell, having used up almost all her Furyoku.

"Anna!" Yoh went to run to her but Hao held him back. "Let go Nii-Chan I have to-"

"Wait," He said. "I've only stopped them, I need to seal them first. If you go near they might break the spell and defend Anna since she's their master."

Yoh nodded and waited.

Hao pulled out another slip of paper and murmured something to low for him to hear. The two Shikigamis disappeared and He rushed over to Anna faster then Yoh.

He placed kneeled on his right knee quickly checking her pulse before sighing.

"She's fine, but her Furyoku is dangerously low right now. HoroHoro, take that girl home. Yoh, you and this shorty get Ren, he went to pick something up at the store near your house. I'll take her home, then I'll explain." he went to pick her up but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Hao, maybe I should-" Yoh started but that look in Hao's eyes made him stop.

"It's not only her Furyoku that's low, her Reishi took a tole on both her Physical Strength as well as her Mental Strength, I need to heal her or she will die."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table looking from Yoh, who was looking at the ground, to Hao, who was sitting by the window looking out it, deep in thought.

There was a tense silence that worried everyone. Anna was up in her room resting. HoroHoro asked what her condition was but he just went over to the window and sat down. He only answered when Yoh asked, even then he just said that she would live and gave no details.

HoroHoro took Melin home, thankful that her parents weren't there and just laid her on her couch before running back home so fast that he got there before Yoh, Manta, and Ren.

It was him that broke the silence.

"Ok, so, what's going on? What's this Reishi thing that Hao mentioned Yoh? And why is she all…scarier then usual?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Baka," Hao said without looking at him.

"_Reading of the Heart_?" Ren said before HoroHoro could say anything. "Is that like that mind reading power you had before?"

"It's exactly it." They turned to look at Yoh, who finally looked up at them. "Anna had the power before, when we were little. But this time, it's seems worse." he explained about Anna's past, how she had Reishi, her parents abandoning her, the Oni's, Matamune, how she got the 1080 beads.

"But, if it was gone, why did it come back?" HoroHoro asked.

"That's what I want to know," Yoh looked over at his brother, a serious expression on his face.

Hao sighed. "I guess it's time to explain."

* * *

**(These are missing scenes from pervious chapters starting from chapter 7 when Hao showed up since their in Hao POV)**

**Chapter 7**

She was looking up at the stars when she heard his footsteps. She did little more then glance back at him before looking at the sky again.

"Frustrating isn't it, when you hear everyone's thoughts but that one person." he said, sitting beside her.

"Why are you really here?" she said, not looking at him.

"To help control your Reishi as much as I can. I don't think Yoh would be happy if you turned out like I did," he said. She finally look at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Aren't we the caring brother now," she said. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not-Not really, the other reason was the one I told you and him earlier. But I didn't tell him was that you're the reason this demon came. Your Reishi was so out of control he used it to get free," Anna quickly looked away, her hair covering her eyes.

"It's already begun, hasn't it?" Hao asked. She nodded. "How long?"

"A few months ago. I heard some thought but brushed it off. I thought I was imagining it. I had a dream that I was burning from something and somehow ended up outside until Yoh found me. The next day I had the same dream but the pain was worse," Her cheeks reddened at the memory of seeing Yoh on top of her when she opened her eyes. "That's when…the voice came…"

Hao frowned. "Voice?"

"It's been whispering to me. Things I'd rather forget. Then the thoughts started coming but their worse then six years ago." she stood up.

"Have any Oni's showed up?" Hao asked.

"…Yes, at the Amusement park but I banished it."

Hao watched her walk away, feeling worried. It was worse then he thought.

**Chapter 8**

**First part**

Hao walked into her room, amused by the annoyance in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I swear, HoroHoro's thoughts are louder then his actual voice," she said annoyed.

"Oh? What's he thinking?" Hao sat down a safe distance from her.

"He thinks Yoh's an idiot for letting you come near me," she said before grabbing a book. The Chou Senji Ryakketsu.

"So you still have that?"

"Of course. You never know when it might come in handy." when she finished speaking, shock showed in her eyes for half a second before it disappeared.

"What is it?" Hao questioned.

"You don't need to know." she answered before turning the page.

"Is it something to do with Yoh?" he hand stopped. Bulls eyes.

"He was thinking about your Asanoha, it shocked me for a second, there, happy?"

Hao's eyes widened a bit at that but shrugged.

"So are you gong to tell him about the Reishi?"

Anna shut the book with a snap.

"Careful, that thing's old," Hao said. He didn't want it to get destroyed .

"No. If I do he'll just worry needlessly and won't concentrate on his training." she opened up the book again and added so softly that Hao probably wasn't supposed to hear it, "Besides, if the same thing that happened with Matamune happens again, I won't forgive myself."

**Second part**

When she started screaming Hao quickly covered her mouth, hoping Yoh didn't get a chance to hear it. Then again it was a loud scream, even if it lasted for one second.

Anna's eyes flashed open as she slapped him across the face.

"What are _you _doing here?" she hissed as he rubbed his right cheek.

"You were having a bad dream again and started to scream so I stopped you," he said. "You really should tell Yoh though."

"I won't, he'll just feel guilty like he always does and do something stupid." she said.

"Stubborn until the end. I'll wait until your asleep if you want?" Hao said with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, shocking him. Then she slapped him with her left hand and pulled the blanket over her head. "Ask that again and I'll throw you out my window, now get out!"

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure out _why _it came back though," Hao continued. "Even she doesn't know or the Great Spirit."

"This is frustrating," Ren agreed. "But it doesn't help that she hid all this from us, right Yoh?" Ren looked at him to see he had a pained expression.

"I'm so stupid," he hit his head on the table and left it there. "I saw the signs. I even started to suspect it but I chose to ignore it now look…"

"What I want to know is how Melin plays into all this." Ren said.

"The Demon has also been talking to her according to Anna and making her hatred worse then it was in the beginning." Hao said.

"Well, what _I _want to know is why your even bothering helping her," HoroHoro said, glaring at Hao. "No offence dude, but I still don't trust you. And after all the crap you pulled on her why would this changed your feelings?"

Yoh looked at his brother, also wondering this. To his surprise he didn't answer. Instead a sad look came to his eyes.

Then Yoh recalled what his brother told him just a few days before.

"_You think I enjoy watching her burn each time she closes her eyes? You think I wish to see that again?…"_

_Again…having to watch her burn like Asanoha, his mother, who Anna resembles._

Ren noticed a look in Yoh's eyes and suddenly grabbed HoroHoro by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Can't you tell that they want to talk without an audience?"

"Huh?" HoroHoro looked at the Asakura brothers and finally got it. "oh…"

When they left Yoh look at him. "It's because of her that you hate to see Anna in pain, right?" he asked.

Hao nodded. "I couldn't save her then. The least I can do is help Anna, " he answered quietly. He stood up. "You can check up on Anna, but be careful. She might have put a Reflection Spell on her door."

**

* * *

**

**I know, I promised this chapter would be sad, but it was getting so long I had to cut it into two parts. Next one will be the sad one and with Yoh and Anna moment. **

**Also, Your guy's Reviews made my day and I laughed so hard at how much you guys hate Melin. Never thought you could hate an OC character like that, huh?**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Only One Who Can Help Her

Yoh stood in front of her door way, not sure what to do. His brother had been right, there was a Reflection Spell on the door. His hand still stung from when he tried opening it.

"Anna?" he called. No answer.

"Anna, I know your awake, and I know you can hear me. Please, just let me in…" he said softly. No answer. "Anna-"

"Go away, I don't want to talk." he heard her voice. It sounded like she was leaning against the door.

"Then I'll talk, just let me in," Yoh said, his voice sad.

She didn't let him in, but she did take the spell off the door.

'_Well, that's a start,' _he thought. He sat down and leaned against it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked getting straight to the point. As usual, it was sometime before she answered.

"I don't know…I thought I could control it…" he heard her say. This reminded him of when he met her and how he could really talk to her through the door. In fact, they still did that sometimes like now.

"You know, everyone's worried about you. They also noticed that you were acting strange, they care about you, too, you know." Yoh smiled a little.

"No, their worried, but they don't really care." Yoh started, a bit taken back. "They also think that I'm cold hearted, that I don't really care."

Silence came between the two of them. Yoh tried his best to keep his mind blank. Finally after what seemed forever he asked again, "May I come in Anna? Please?"

There was a pause before the door opened a little. He smiled, stood, and went in. but when he got in he felt a pain in his heart.

Anna was sitting on her Futon, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears were still silently falling down her face and she looked like she was in pain.

"Anna…" he went over to her but when he went to hug her she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me…" she said. "I only let you in because you wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Anna,-"

"Don't worry," she interrupted. "I can't really read your thoughts. Only when they have a strong feeling to them I can."

He looked at her, a bit shocked, but also hurt. She wouldn't tell him she was in this much pain because she thought he would feel guilty. But now he felt both guilty and upset.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her against him, hugging her from behind, ignoring her shouts and hits.

"Let me go! I don't want to be touched!" she yelled, hitting him. But he still wouldn't let go. "Let go!"

"I won't," He whispered. "Anna, I need you to open up to me so I can help."

"I don't want any damn help! Your brother already told you that!" she yelled. Her struggles were slowing down but she still tried to get him to let go. But he just held her.

"Anna, stop this. I understand how this hurts you and-"

"Understand?" she said. Her struggles suddenly stopped. "How could you? These thoughts I hear, are worse. Not only are they horrible to hear but they also burn." Tears fell down her face, landing on Yoh's arms that were around her. "How can you understand that pain?"

Yoh felt his heart break. She still doesn't understand. Now that she stopped hitting him and struggling he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I do understand. Seeing you like this hurts more then getting killed and I know how that feels. I love you Anna, so please, just let me help you."

Anna's eyes widened. She didn't want his help. Something bad will happen if he try's and it would be her fault.

As if he knew something like this was going through her mind he said, "Don't worry, it'll work out somehow. Nii-Chan is finding a way to fix this."

Anna didn't reply. She knew he was trying something but she didn't know nor want to know what it was.

"What Melin said…" Yoh started. She frowned. "It really bothered you, huh?"

Anna sighed and relaxed unconsciously. "Not really. One thing she said was true though."

This time Yoh frowned. "What?"

"You didn't hear it since she thought it. Her thoughts were, 'I bet that's why her parents hated her. That and she's a mind reading freak.'"

Yoh looked down at her but she was looking at the wall. Though she sounded like she didn't care the sadness in her eyes gave her away.

Yoh couldn't help but think that Anna was being to hard on herself. That she shouldn't care what people or her parents thought about her, because in the end she was herself, just Anna being Anna, the person he loved.

"You really believe that, don't you?" she said quietly.

"Huh? I thought you said you couldn't hear my thoughts?" Yoh exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I said I can only hear them if they have a strong feeling to them. Which means you feel strongly about me and what people think about me." A noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "I do, and I always will. And yes, I do think strongly about that."

She didn't say anything. She just let him hold her, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying the silence that she hasn't had in months.

Soon she feel asleep. Yoh smiled and continued to hold her, also enjoying the silence.

"So she's finally asleep, ne?" Yoh looked up and saw Hao sitting standing by the window.

"Nii-Chan," Yoh said, blushing when he realised he was holding Anna in front of him. He knew that if she woke up or found out about this they would both be dead. "Wha-what are you doing in here?"

"Just checking to make sure she's healing right." he smirked. "And by the looks of it she's doing just fine."

Yoh blushed even more. "It-It took awhile to con-convince her to break the-the spell." he said, showing his hand that was still red.

"Well, at least it's not as strong as her Curse Reflection," Hao took his glove of his left hand, showing heavy burns around it. Yoh's eyes widened as he glanced down at his sleeping Fiancée. "Anyway," his brother went on. "I'm going, I don't feel like getting slapped when she wakes up." He jumped out the window, landing easily on his feet.

'_I was right,' _he thought. '_He really is the only one who can help her.'_

"Hello Ren," Hao turned, smiling at the Chinese boy.

"Where did you go? If your wearing that I assume it was far," Ren said frowning, clearly not in the mood.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hao smirked. He turned, walking away. "Tell Yoh that I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

Ren frowned, watching him go. He was up to something, he knew that for sure, but he didn't know how it would effect everything that was going on around them.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, bad news, I'm probably not going to be able to update until Sunday or Monday *covers ears from the shouts of protests from readers* You see, I'm going on a camp tomorrow with my class and I won't be back till Friday, then I'm going camping again with some friends till Sunday so…Gomen!**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 Painful thoughts

**Hey, back from camp, got a new nickname Pyro…don't ask, long stary short, I'm really good at making bon fires so…yeah. **

**I got back early so I'm updating this now so enjoy I guess.**

* * *

"Huh? Nii-Chan left?" Yoh exclaimed. It was morning and he was stuffing his face with breakfast. Anna was still sleeping in her room. Even if she was awake Yoh and everyone else doubted that she would come down to eat with them.

"Yes, and don't talk with your mouth full!" Ren said annoyed, whipping food off his face.

"G-Gomen," Yoh apologized. "But, did he say where he was going?"

"Who cares? I'm glad he's gone, he's so annoying!" HoroHoro yelled, spitting food all over Ren's face.

"WHY YOU-!" and thus, the food fight started.

**Anna POV**

'_Why is this idiot so annoying-'_

'_Man, his temper hasn't changed-'_

'_I hope they don't go too far…'_

I closed my eyes as their thoughts from down stairs went through my head. I wrapped my arms the thigh part of my legs, sitting by my window looking out but not really seeing.

Last night events went through my mind.

Yoh…

He was helping me without realising it. Just by being there, by caring, it helped. But I didn't want his help, it would just hurt him in the end like with Matamune.

'_Isn't that sweet, looks like the cold hearted bitchy Itako isn't as cold as everyone thinks._'a cold voice laughed. I closed my eyes.

'_Get lost…_' I thought, hatred going through me.

'_You hate me? After the power I gave you? Melin was more appreciate then you,_" the voice said.

'_What?_'

'_Surprise!_'

I opened my eyes and looked back outside.

Ren and HoroHoro were fighting again. Their thoughts are strange.

However stupid HoroHoro is, and slow, when it comes down to battle, he can be smart for a strategy. When he remembers not to go rushing in from his anger.

Ren fights to stay calm more because he knows if he doesn't, he'll lose. He also is more suspicious of things then the others. He's not as slow as HoroHoro or as trusting as Yoh.

Yoh…

I can't read his thoughts unless there's a strong feeling to them. At first it was annoying but now…it's comforting. It doesn't burn when I _do _hear his thoughts. It's almost…soothing, like a cool breeze.

'_wow, she looks more pretty then usual right now,'_ My face felt warm as I looked towards my door. Yoh was standing there starring at me. His face went red when I looked over.

"Hey Anna, how are you?" He grinned sheepishly. He walked over and sat beside me.

"Tired. Your friends are loud," I looked back outside. They were still fighting.

"Yeah, they went outside after the food fight. I had to clean it all up," he admitted.

"I see," I mumbled. "Why are you in here?"

"Well you said a way I could help you was by not leaving. So, I decided to keep you company while _our _friends are fighting." he grinned, being careful to empathise the "Our" part.

**Normal POV**

Anna frowned, though her eyes were soft. She was grateful that he was there for her, but she would never say it out loud.

"Anna…" Yoh started but his voice trailed off. Anna looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"That voice…when you hear it…can you, do you, talk to it? Or him or…" his voice trailed off again.

Anna looked at him, considering what to say. "Him. And if I do talk to him, they're five second conversations and are mostly one-sided." she said.

"Oh…" Yoh didn't really like the sound of that. "What-"

"Someone's here," Anna interrupted, standing.

"who?" Yoh stood up quickly.

She didn't say anything. She was looking at the door as the sound of foot steps running became clearer.

The door opened to reveal HoroHoro, panting, and looking scared.

"Nani?" Anna said.

"There's…There's someone here…for Anna…"

* * *

Anna looked around her, annoyance clearly on her face. The back yard was almost destroyed, dirt everywhere, pots chattered. Ren was breathing hard, holding his side where he was injured.

In front of them were a girl and boy. It was obvious that they were related, both were medium height, green eyes, and light brown hair. The boys hair was kinda spiky while the girls reached up to her shoulders. The boy had on black pants with two silver belts attacked and a white t-shirt and a black earring on his left ear.

The girl was wearing white boy shorts and a baggy black shirt, two thick silver stud bracelets on her right wrist along with a red glove and a black one on her left.

"Ren, your pretty weak if you couldn't beat these two," Anna commented walking up to him.

"They…caught me by surprise," he muttered. Anna nodded.

"I see, well, I can't say I'm surprised. You are the weakest next to HoroHoro," looking toward the two people, her eyes narrowed. "you have some guts coming here and attacking."

"Huh, so you're the Itako Kira-Sama told us about," The boy said curiously. _'She's really cute,'_ he thought.

A fist came at him, aiming at his head. He barely dodged it, jumping back with his companion.

"I didn't say you could think things about me like that," Anna said coldly as Zenki disappeared.

"Gomen, Gomen," The boy said, looking scared. The girl beside him frowned.

"Oni-Chan your such a pig," she said, glaring at her brother before her gaze rested on Anna. And don't you dare hurt him."

Yoh, who was behind Anna, frowned. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"Kira-Sama wanted me and my sister to give you all a message," The boy said. "Oh, and my name Luke, this is my twin sister Sakura." **(Pronounced Sa-Ku-Ra, like in the English version of CardCaptor Sakura)**

"I see. He wants us to know that he'll be free soon," Anna said. Sakura glared at her. "Message delivered, now get off my property."

"Damn in, Stop reading our minds!" Sakura yelled, holding up her right hand. "Kamaitachi into the glove!" a flash of pink light shot into the air and came down on her hand. It glowed until soon it looked like a giant claw.

She charged at Anna, ready to slice her.

As she brought her hand down she felt something hard hot her hand.

"Stop this right now. You have no reason to hurt Anna," Yoh said. He had Harusame out in O.S, blocking her attack.

Sakura glared at him. "Yes I do, I have every right to hurt her, to kill her even!" she shouted, hatred in her eyes.

Behind him, Yoh heard Anna's small gasp and glanced back at her. Her eyes were wide, a shocked looked in them.

"Sakura, stop it, we were ordered not to attack her or him." Luke put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"But-"

"No." he gave her a hard look. She sighed and cancelled the Over Soul.

"Fine," she said. With one last glare at Anna, she turned around and just disappeared.

"What the-" Ren said.

"how did she do that?" HoroHoro exclaimed.

"Well, see you guys later," Luke held up a peace sign with his fingers before disappearing also.

"That was strange," Amidamaru said as Yoh cancelled his Over Soul. "They both seem very strong yet they just left.

"Well from the sounds of it, they would have gotten in trouble if they attacked me or Anna," Yoh sheathed his sword and looked back at Anna, but she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

She kneeled on the floor of her room, clutching her head, her eyes closed and teeth gritted together against the burning pain she felt.

"_Yes I do, I have every right to hurt her, to kill her even!" _Sakura's words stung, but it was what she and her brother thought that caused Anna this pain.

_'She's the one that killed our parents seven years ago.'_

**

* * *

****Uh oh, now things are really turning.**

**Anna's pain is getting worse, and even though she's now letting Yoh help, it might be too late.**

**Next time, Something unexpected happens that will change both of their lives, and the people around them, forever.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14 Where It All Began Part1

"Hmm, all that happened while I was away? Maybe I shouldn't leave anymore, you and your friends are hopeless Otouto." Hao sighed after his little brother explained what happened yesterday.

"Nii-Chan, that's a bit harsh." Yoh said as Ren held back HoroHoro from killing Hao. "Hopeless? I'll show you hopeless you long haired freak!" he shouted.

"Where did you go anyway Nii-Chan?" Yoh asked.

"Doesn't matter yet, so where's Anna?" Hao asked, ignoring HoroHoro. He was standing, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"She's in her room. She doesn't want to talk." Yoh said quietly. The sadness in his voice could be heard easily. Even HoroHoro heard it and stopped trying to kill Hao.

"Yoh…"

"Well, no point in worrying. What happens, happens. It'll work out in the end," Yoh grinned. Ren and HoroHoro exchanged looks while Hao looked at Yoh, emotionlessly.

"You know Yoh, you don't have to act like your ok with Anna being cold to you," He said casually. Everyone looked at him, Yoh looked confused.

"I don't-" but a phone ringing interrupted him. He excused himself and went out of the room to answer it.

When he got there, however, Anna was holding it, talking.

"Why? Okay. I will. buy." she hung up.

"Who was that?" Yoh asked, walking up to her.

"Your grandmother," she said without looking at him. "She wants us to come to Osore as soon as possible. There's something she wants to tell me and wants you there also."

"Oh, so when are we leaving?" Yoh said a bit shocked. What did his grandmother want so suddenly?

"Tomorrow morning so start packing," she said, turning around and going back upstairs.

* * *

"Osore, huh?" HoroHoro said after Yoh told them that him and Anna were leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah, it looks like Grandma wants to talk to Anna about something," Yoh shrugged.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on this place while your gone," Ren sighed.

"Thanks Ren," Yoh grinned. Ren's face went red in embarrassment. Yoh looked at his brother, who hadn't said anything yet. "Are you going to come Nii-Chan?"

To his surprise Hao smirked. "I don't think I will. I'm not really liked in the Asakura Family." he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight, the sun was shinning bright, a gentle breeze blowing.

Yoh was standing in front of the train doors, wearing blue jeans, a black bunnyhug that had the Asakura crest on the left sleeve in orange, on his head were his regular orange head phones. On his right was Anna, wearing her regular black dress, red bandana on her head, and her blue beads and on his left was an annoyed Hao who had blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt on.

"Changed your mind about going Hao?" HoroHoro laughed. Hao glared at him and randomly a small Meteor hit him on the head. **(For those who don't get it, In the Manga, when Hao got mad a Horo² and a meteor randomly hit him) **

"Not again…" HoroHoro mumbled lying half dead on the ground.

"Well, see you in a week," Yoh laughed.

"And don't destroy my house," Anna said before boarding the train with Hao.

"Be careful, I wouldn't be surprised if those two from the other day attacked you," Ren said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine," Yoh assured his friend.

"Man, how can he be calm about everything, it still bugs me," HoroHoro muttered, rubbing a bump on his head.

Yoh smiled, waved bye to his friends and boarded the train.

* * *

The train compartment that they were in was empty except the three of them. Yoh sat across from Anna while Hao sat a few seats ahead of them by himself.

Yoh looked out the window, occasionally glancing at Anna who also was looking out the window.

He was wondering what his grandmother wanted to talk about with Anna and why she wanted him to come. It had to be important if she called on such short notice. Yoh looked to his left where he could see Hao sitting a few rows ahead of him. He also wondered why he changed his mind about coming, exceptionally when it he didn't seem to happy about it. Even from where he was sitting Yoh could see an annoyed frown on his face. He glanced at Anna again, thinking that she might have had something to do with it.

* * *

Anna looked out the window, watching the trees and scenery flash by. She wasn't looking forward to this trip but she didn't really mind. It had to be important if Kino-Sama called.

She made Hao come with them just in case something happened and her power and Yoh's weren't enough. It still bugged her that he could stop her Shikigami so easily, then again, they were his before and he was Shaman King. And if he hadn't stopped them who knows what would of happened.

She glanced at Yoh. He was looking outside. Why did Kino-Sama want him to come also? She knew that he would have came anyway, weather wanted or not, but it seemed to her like something was going to happen.

And she didn't like it.

* * *

When he got off the train, Hao could feel tension in the air so thick he could almost taste it. He knew this would happen and it didn't surprise him one bit.

Yohmei looked up at him with cold eyes. Though Kino couldn't see him he felt dislike coming off her in waves. But what did surprise him was that Keiko, the woman that gave birth to him, though he didn't consider her his mother, was looking at him with a different expression. He found it difficult to look at her.

"Hey Obaa-San, Ojii-San" Yoh said, trying to ease the tension. "Ka-San, what are you doing here?" He asked his mother. He didn't expect her to be here.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you Yoh," His mother smiled gently at her son. Her gaze turned to Hao, who was avoiding her gaze, his hands in his pockets. "Hello Hao," She said in her gentle voice.

His glanced at her but looked away. "Hey." was all he said. Anna had a small smirk on her face.

"Um, About Hao, he-" Yoh started to explain but stopped when his grandmother held up her hand.

"You can explain later, right now we should go. There is something we wish to tell Anna." Anna frowned. She couldn't understand her thoughts. Not surprising, she lived with Asakura Kino for most of her life so she knew how to protect her thoughts from before.

But she could feel disapproval coming from her thoughts.

* * *

They sat in a room that was very large, antique objects on shelves, pray slips on the walls. On the back wall hung two pieces of red fabric that held the Asakura Family Crest; the Seven Star Tree.

Yohmei and Kino sat in front of them while Yoh and Anna sat in front of them, kneeling. Hao, to Yohmei's annoyance, leaned casually against the wall, a smirk on his face. Keiko wasn't there, for she had to do an errand.

"I can't say that I am happy about you staying with Yoh, Hao," Yohmei said. "But since you have been helping him and Anna I can't complain."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Yohmei," Hao said.

"But that doesn't mean I approve of you being here." Yohmei gave Hao a hard look, which he returned.

"Enough. We have more important things to discuss," Kino said. Yoh sat up straighter and Anna started to pay more attention.

"Anna, as you know, you were abandoned by your parents 12 years ago," Kino started, making the three frown. "But it seems that wasn't the case."

Yoh's eyes widened as he looked at Anna, whose expression stayed the same. Even Hao didn't react.

"Your mother didn't want to give you up. Her name is Hinamori Anastasia . It was your father who wanted to. I tell you this because-" she stopped when she heard Anna stand.

"Because she's here." Anna was looking at a second door the lead into the room. The room went quiet. There was a small sound of foot steps before the door opened.

There stood a woman who had really light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was medium height and had on a long sleeved white shirt and very nice blue jeans.

Yoh could see some resemblance in her features that matched Anna's and could tell that this really was her mother.

She smiled at her daughter. "Anna…" she said, sound breathless. Anna didn't react. "Oh Anna!" The woman ran to Anna and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry for leaving you." Anastasia sobbed, tears running down her face. "Your father…he…he did it without me knowing, and he w-wouldn't tell me where he t-took you…"

Yoh smiled and looked up at Anna and felt a jolt of shock when he saw her expression. Her eyes where cold and looked at if she wanted to hit something.

"Anna, don't you want to say something to your mother?" Yohmei said, standing.

"Yes actually," She took a step back to look at her mother. "If what you say is true, then why did you always tell me that I was a horrible child and freak."

Yoh saw something flash in Anastasia's eyes but it was gone so quickly he was sure he imagined it.

"I-I had to Anna, If I-I didn't, Your father, he would have-have hurt me," Her mother said, sounding desperate.

"I see. And where is said Father?" Anna asked, a blank mask upon her face.

"He…we're getting a…a divorce." Her mother said quietly. "I'm finally, I finally got the courage to leave him."

Silence met with these words. It stretched on for so long it was making Yoh nervous. But Anna's mask never left her face.

It was Hao who broke it.

"So you just happened to remember about Anna at the same time you decide to leave your husband, who you've been with, how long exactly? 16 years?" He questioned. Anastasia's eyes narrowed a little.

"12." she said, a hint of coldness in her voice. "And I never forgot about my daughter, I always wondered where she was and how I could get her back." she eyed Hao. "I'm guessing you're her fiancé that Kino-San told me about?"

"Um, that would be me…" Yoh raised his hand uncertainly since he was so nervous.

"Oh!" a look of shock passed her face before she turned to her daughter. "Don't you think it's a bit early to decide who your going to marry honey? Your only sixteen and-"

"I decided to marry him when I was ten _mother._" Anna said coldly. "And unlike you I actually love the man I'm going to marry. And also unlike you I don't lie." Anna turned to walk out when her mother did something that shocked everyone in the room, even Hao.

She grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around roughly. Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Don't you turn your back on me and use the tone! I am your mother and you will-"

_!SLAP!_

Anna's mask broke as she looked down at her mother, who fell to the ground from her daughters slap. Anger was written all over her face, and her eyes seemed to have hardened.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me after what you put me through and act like you have a right too," She said. "I don't like to be lied to so stop acting like you actually care about me."

She turned around, ignoring her mothers shocked look, and paused at the door.

"By the way," she said quietly. "I heard everything."

* * *

Hao watched as Anna walked out, feeling sorry for her and hatred to her mother. This was why he didn't like Humans.

"You raised her horribly Kino," Anastasia said, standing and glaring towards the blind woman.

"I disagree. I think I raised a girl who knows how to stand up for herself and take care of herself, despite the abuse she had as a child and takes great pride in being an Asakura." Kino said.

"She's not an Asakura, her real last name isn't even Kyoyama, why give such a vile last name!" Anastasia said angrily.

"Because she wouldn't want anything to do wit you or your lies," Hao said. The woman looked at him.

"Lies? But I was telling the truth," She said looking upset.

'_Hmm, she's a good actor, I'll give her that much,'_ Hao thought.

"If you were I doubt Anna would be so upset. This is exactly why I don't like you vile Humans."

"Humans? But your human too," She said. Anger flashed in Hao's eyes.

"Nii-Chan," Yoh said warningly.

"I'm fine," Hao walked to the door that Anastasia came in. "Just go after your Fiancée before she does something stupid."

* * *

Anna ran down the hall, outside, not sure where she was going, tears running down her face.

'_Your always being lied to it seems_' the voice said.

Anna didn't reply. She couldn't.

'_I know a way to make it better_'

Still she didn't say anything.

'_look behind you_'

Anna looked and barely dodged the giant fist that came her way.

She hit the ground hard, dust blinding her eyes.

"Damn it," she muttered. She reatched out her hand and grabbed the 1080 beads she summoned. Immediately the dust disappeared clearly her vision.

She looked up and felt her heart stop.

Another Naka-Oni.

Only this one was bigger.

And it had companions.

* * *

**I know, horrible ending, but it was getting long so that's why it's in two parts.**

**!R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15 Where It All Began Part2

"Where is she?" Yoh looked all over the house but couldn't find Anna.

"Yoh-Dono!" Yoh looked behind him to see Amidamaru in Spirit Form flying towards him.

"Well?" Yoh asked growing anxious.

"I saw her running up a mountain that had a shrine." He said, sounding confused.

"A shrine up on a mountain…" Yoh muttered under his breath, thinking. His eyes widened as he realised what that meant. "Oh no!"

* * *

Anna fell to the ground, clutching her 1080 to her. She was cover in cuts and bruises were already showing along her arms and legs. Every part of her was sore but still she stood, trying to catch her breath.

The first Naka-Oni swung it's arm at her, only to be deflected by the Barrier she put around her made of her Furyoku.

The second and third tried the same but growled with pain as it burned them.

'_How the hell can I get rid of them if I can't find an opening?_'she thought in frustration.

'_You could just use that incantation I told you,_'the voice said.

'_No! last time it almost killed me and that girl! I will rely on my own strength, not someone else's_'

'_but it is your strength since you did create me,_'

'_Shut up!_'

'_Come to think of it, isn't this the place that Matamune disappeared from?_'

Anna froze.

'_Wasn't it _yourfault_ that he had to sacrifice himself to save you?_'

'_Shut up! He decided it himself, it was his decision!_' Anna thought. But she couldn't stopped the guilt and sadness that washed over her.

'_But he wouldn't of had to make that decision if you hadn't been so weak and sensitive to others thoughts!_'

'_I said, SHUT UP!_' Anna's eyes widened as her barrier broke and all three Naka-Oni claws head straight for her.

She closed her eyes, waiting to be hit.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and felt a jolt of shock at what she saw.

Over Soul Spirit of Earth.

"Anna, are you ok?" Yoh yelled holding up his arms. The Spirit of Earth copied his movements, holding it's arms to block the Naka-Oni's. he saw her nod. "Good, I'll keep these three busy while you banish them."

"Alright," Anna nodded. She steadied herself and held out both her blue Pray Beads and her 1080 Beads. She needed all the power she could get to get rid of three of them.

"The first is for my mother. The second is for my father-"

'_They abandoned you…_'

"The third is for my brothers back home. I am god, flawlessly born leader of men, saviour of worlds-"

"_You're a freak! A horrible child for saying such things!"_ Hinamori Anastasia's voice rang in Anna's ears.

"I am the law, flawlessly kept-"

Soon, all the negative thoughts Anna heard filled her head, burning every inch of her. She gave a cry of pain, collapsing on the ground.

"Anna!" Yoh's momentary distraction gave one of the Naka-Oni's an opening. It struck it's claw, easily swiping him to the side.

"Ah!" Yoh yelled in pain as he crashed into a nearby tree. He felt his left arm brake.

"Yoh…" Anna weakly stood up. She felt an anger she never felt before filled, giving her energy she didn't know she had. She tried again to say the incantation. Her voice was stronger.

"The first is for my mother. The second is for my father. The third is for my brother's back home. I am god, flawlessly born leader of men, saviour of worlds! I am the law, flawlessly kept, powerful script, harshly enforced! I am a soul, flawlessly saved, nowhere to go, OUT OF MY PLACE!" Her Furyoku blasted all around her, becoming visible. "Disappear from this land to the pit of Hell where you all belong!" Spirit Flames formed around all three Oni's and they disappeared.

**Yoh POV**

I ran to Anna, ignoring the pain I felt, as she collapsed a second time. When I got to her she was breathing heavily like she couldn't get enough air, her face pale and covered in sweat.

"Anna…" she can't be dieing. Not here, not now! Why did this have to happen!

"Yoh…" her eyes flickered opened and I could see the pain she was in. "It burns…I feel like…I'm on…fire…" she closed her eyes again.

"Anna," I whispered. I felt so helpless.

"Bring her back to the house. I'll try to heal her there." I looked behind me to see Hao standing there, looking emotionlessly. I nodded.

"Can you grab the 1080?" I asked picking up Anna. She said she was burning but she felt so cold. As if she were…

"I can't." I looked at my brother in confusion. He pointed to were they lay. I looked and felt a jolt of fear and shock.

The 1080, that were normally pure white, were now pitch black and releasing a dark Aura.

* * *

I waited outside her room, waiting. Hao and Obaa-San were in there with her, trying their best to help. It made me worried. If Hao, who was the Shaman King, couldn't do then…

"You care about her very much, don't you Yoh." Yoh looked up from where he was sitting to see her Grandfather.

"I love her," I said. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"And yet you didn't say anything about her Reishi returning," The door slid open, startling me and Grandpa. Grandma was facing me, though she couldn't see me. Her voice was full of disapproval.

"Well…Anna didn't…she didn't really want anyone to know…" I mumbled.

Grandma nodded. "She's a stubborn one alright. That's why I know she will live. She's stronger then she was back then," She said, walking down the hall. Grandpa followed her.

* * *

Yoh went into Anna's room, where she laid down a on bed instead of a Futon. Hao was sitting in a chair next to her, looking tired.

"How is she Nii-Chan?" Yoh asked quietly.

"Her temperature is normal," he answered, just as quiet. "And I've healed most of her cuts. She'll live." he glanced at his little brother. "How's your arm?"

Yoh looked down and moved the fingers of his left arm. "It feels better, thanks to you." Just before he went to help Kino, he healed Yoh's arm. It was a painful 30 minutes.

Hao shook his head and stood, a smirk on his face. "By the way, congrats Otouto."

"Huh?" Yoh looked at his brother, confused. But he just shook his head and walked out, a smirk on his face.

Yoh looked back at Anna and saw that she was awake, glaring after Hao.

"I hate him," she said. Yoh smiled.

"Well, even though you hate him he does care about you," He said, sitting in the chair beside her.

"I still hate him." she muttered under her breath.

"I know," Yoh reatched forward and brushed some hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What happened?" Yoh asked, worry shown clearly in his eyes.

"I…couldn't stop thinking about…all the thoughts I've heard in the past," Anna said, her eyes still closed. "And about my…that woman, and what she and him said to me when I was little…"

Yoh frowned. "Why was she here? The real reason?"

Anna sighed again before she sat up. She flinched at the pain she felt through her body. Hao and Kino may have healed her, but she still felt sore. Yoh saw this and gently helped her.

"She wanted to use me in her Divorce. To show that she cared about me more then him," She said. "So that she could get more money. She's a good actress, but she couldn't fool me, even before I heard her thoughts."

She felt like a fool, for a second she almost believed Kino when she told Anna that her mother didn't mean to abandon her. That is, until she heard her mothers thoughts outside the door. He was right. She was still weak and sensitive, despite what Kino thought. That's why she could cast the Spell the first time. Why Yoh got hurt, why Matamune-

Yoh reatched and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from her dark thoughts. She looked at him and saw his gentle smile.

"You really should stop being so hard on yourself Anna," He said. He could tell from her expression that she was thinking about something that bothered her. He always could.

"I guess so," a hint of a smile was on her face. It seemed sad and happy somehow. "There's something I have to tell you Yoh, and I'd rather you hear it from me then your spoiled brat of a brother."

* * *

He sat outside, looking up at the stars. He rested his left arm on his leg, a frown on his face, deep in thought. Something was bothering him. He had a feeling that he knew what was wrong with the 1080 Beads, but he didn't want to wait too long for his theory to test out. He would need his brothers help and, as much as he didn't like it, especially in her condition, he needed Anna's help.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person behind him until she placed the blanket around his shoulders.

"Your going to catch a cold if you stay out for too long," Keiko said to her son.

Hao smirked. "Please. I'm the Shaman King, I won't get sick just because I'm outside at night." he said.

Keiko smiled as she sat down beside him. "I know, but you still shouldn't be out so late. Shaman King or not you need rest." her voice was so mothering that it bothered him. Not in an annoyance way, more like an…uncomfortable way.

Silence came between the two, both lost in their thoughts. Hao's about what has been happening and what to do, Keiko's about Hao.

She knew that her parents disapproved about her feelings for him. After everything she was taught as a child and before she gave birth to him, she couldn't forget the fact that he was still her son, just as was Yoh. Even though she and Mikihisa said that Yohmei could kill him when he was born, after he escaped, she regretted it. As she watched Yoh grow up, she regretted it, because he always seemed so lonely and sometimes he said he wished he had a brother to play with, not knowing that he did have one, a twin brother.

Almost as if he read her thoughts Hao said, "I don't understand why your bothering to be near me."

Keiko looked at him, but he was looking the other way, avoiding her gaze.

"Why wouldn't I want to be near you?" She asked. He laughed bitterly.

"Maybe because I've almost killed your son more then once?" he said, still not looking at her.

Keiko sighed. "I know. But you are also my son, and I know that you've changed. I also know that you somewhat regret the things you've done." she said. Hao finally looked at her.

"I don't regret killing the Humans that killed my mother." He said, his voice flat. Keiko gave him a sad smile.

"That is why I sad somewhat." she stood. "Get some rest please, Hao. Good night."

Very quietly, so quietly that she thought she imagined it, she heard him say, "Good night and…thank you."

* * *

**Yes, this is in three parts. Wasn't that a sweet moment between Hao and Keiko? I decided to add it last minute so it was probably not that good. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, there all great.**


	16. Chapter 16 Where It All Began Part3

**Since this is the last part it's shorter.**

* * *

The next few days were quiet and sunny. Everything was peaceful, Anna was feeling better so she started walking around and when Yoh wasn't training or anything he had a dazed look on his face that amused Hao.

Speaking of which, his amusement ended when Anna slapped him after him asking her to help him.

"No. I'm tired, I want to relax, and I already banished three Oni's." she said, annoyed. She was watching one of her Soap Operas on the T.V while Yoh was training outside. "And unlike you, I don't have tons of Furyoku to spare."

Hao sighed, feeling exasperated. "Anna, I know how much Furyoku you have even if the others don't. you have plenty. Also, since their _your_ 1080 Beads, you need to help destroy them."

Anna frowned and looked back at the T.V.

She didn't like the thought of destroying the 1080. It was her power, something she needed. Plus, she had them for six years since they were made out of the bones of the Oh-Oni. But she couldn't deny what Hao told her.

He thinks the Great Demon that the G.S warned him about was trying to comet to earth through her 1080 and that the voice she's been hearing was his. So she along with Yoh had to try to purify them while Hao destroyed them.

* * *

"Are you ok with that?" Yoh asked Anna, pausing in the middle of doing push-ups. She was sitting on the deck, explaining what Hao told her.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as a breeze came. "If it means that that Demon won't come then it doesn't matter. I still have my pray beads."

Yoh looked at her, not sure if he believed her.

"What?" she snapped, catching him starring at her.

"Uh, nothing," Yoh sweat dropped. She was definitely feeling better. "So after we destroy them were going home?"

"Yes, and then your brother can disappear."

'_He's not that bad…'_ Yoh thought. Then she glared at him, probably hearing his thoughts. _'Well…sometimes.' _he added.

* * *

The wind was blowing harshly around them, dark clouds covered the sky darkening everything around them. Yoh and Anna stood facing each other in front of the 1080 beads while Hao stood a few feet from them, in between them.

"Ready?" Hao asked. They nodded.

Anna closed her eyes, concentrating on purifying the 1080 Beads so it was easier for Hao to destroy them. She could feel the darkness coming from them and it scared her.

'_I need to help her, if we destroy the 1080 she'll be fine, then I can give her the easy life I promised her, for all of us,'_ Yoh's thoughts startled her. She rarely heard them, only if he had strong feelings about what he was thinking. He would do anything for her, and knowing that made her heart hurt, knowing how much she worried him these past months.

'_How sweet, he loves you when no one else will_' A familiar burning pain shot through Anna.

'_Not now…_' she thought.

'_Yes now!_'

* * *

Yoh felt that something was wrong before he heard his brothers yell. He opened his eyes and saw Anna kneeling on the ground, clutching at her head.

"UGH! He's here…" she whimpered.

"Anna!" Yoh ran towards her but was thrown back by some barrier.

"He's here…In my head, IT BURNS!" she screamed. Yoh's eyes widened. This scene was familiar. He knew what would happened next.

"Yoh! Move!" Hao's warning came just in time. Yoh jumped back in time to dodge the Oni's hit. He landed beside him, both had equal looks of frustration on their faces.

They were surrounded by Oni's.

"Damn it, she's summoning all these Oni's…and her Furyoku is strong so more are likely to come," Hao muttered.

"But what about Anna!" Yoh yelled. Tears were running down her face as she screamed in pain.

Before Hao could answer about twenty Oni's launched themselves at them. They quickly got out of the way. Yoh summoned Amidamaru and did an Over Soul.

"O.S Spirit of Sword: Byakkou!" various, interchangeable panels of armour sounded Yoh, protecting him from the Oni's Attack. He had the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi in his right hand, the source of the Over Soul. He blocked the first three Oni's attack, and just barely dodged the fourths.

"Amidaryū: Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu!" in one, sweep movement that resembled a swan taking flight, Yoh slashed at the Oni's, getting half of them, making them instantly disappear from purifying them.

He looked over at Hao, who looked frustrated.

"So Small…" he said. He lifted his arm in the air and shouted. "Meteor!" suddenly, a bunch of meteors fell, hitting and defeating the rest that were around. Yoh stared in amassment. The power of the Shaman King was…powerful.

Anna's scream of pain brought Yoh back to earth. He turned and felt his heart stop.

A dark energy was emitting from her.

"Anna!" Yoh ran but was thrown back again, once more. As he watched, the 1080 Beads rose into the air and sounded her. A dark, purple light burst, blinding Yoh and Hao.

When Yoh opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Anna, laying motionless on the ground. Standing over her was a man in black robes, a gold and silver sash around his waist. His hair went down to his shoulders and was a very dark, almost black, brown. His eyes looked like coal.

"Hello," He said, smirking. "I am the Ousama Oni. But you can call me Kira.

**I'm the Great Demon you've been waiting for**_**.**_

* * *

**The Great Demon has finally shown and is calling himself the "King" Oni. What will Yoh and Hao do now? And what will happen to Anna? Is she even still alive?**

**Next time!**

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 Here and Gone

Yoh stared wide eyed at the person, no, Demon who stood in front of him. He could feel a dark energy from him that terrified him.

"Hmm, so she's still alive," Yoh watched as he kneeled on his right knee, observing her. "Well, she does have a lot of Furyoku, so it's not that surprising I guess."

"Get away from her!" Yoh's fear evaporated the moment he saw him go near her.

Kira smirked. "Ah, Yoh-Kun, Shaman King-Sama. It's nice to finally meet you in person." he stood up. "I would calm down if I were you Yoh-Kun. If you get angry, you won't be able to concentrate."

Yoh started to say something but stopped when Hao put his hand on his shoulder. Yoh glanced back at him by the was starring at Kira.

"So your the Demon the Great Spirit was worried about. I was expecting something more impressive then a creature made of hate and loneliness." He said. His eyes flickered over to Anna's unconscious body, worry clearly seen in them.

Kira laughed. "Hate, Loneliness, Vengeance, Confusion, Sadness. All are powerful things when left alone. You should know that, Shaman King-Sama, since your mother was hated and killed for being a Fox in disguise."

Hao's eyes narrowed dangerously. The ground behind Kira exploded and to Yoh's surprise, Zenki and Kouki appeared, looking normal again and charging at him.

However, before they could get near a flash of red light. Zenki and Kouki stopped. In their way was a girl with long dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. She had on a black skirt and sweater.

"Me-Melin?" Yoh said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoh, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't leave right now I'll have no choice," she said looking upset as she held up her O.S Chain Scythe.

'Not without Anna," He said, taking a step forward. Melin's eyes flashed.

"No!" she yelled. "Why her? She doesn't love you no matter what she says!" she threw the Chain Scythe towards them but it was deflect by Hao.

"So small," He said.

"What?" Melin glared.

"Your just like a little kid having a temper tantrum. You can't accept that Yoh and Anna are together so you made a deal with a demon to get what you want." His eyes narrowed again. "This is why I hate humans. Selfish, annoying creatures."

Melin's eyes widened in fear that disappeared when Kira placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Now. Don't scare her." his eyes darkened and had an evil glint in them. "We'll settle this later. And I'll take this girl with me also, I think." he picked up Anna, who gasped and started hyperventilating, her eyes still closed, when he touched her.

"ANNA!" Yoh ran towards them as fast as he could.

"I don't think so." Kira's eyes glowed a scary purple. A dark wave of Darkness hit Yoh at full force, sending him flying backwards.

When it disappeared, Kira and Melin were gone.

And so was Anna.

* * *

Yoh laid down on his Futon, starring up at the ceiling. Kira got away. Worse, he took Anna and he didn't know where they went and Melin is helping him.

When him and Hao came back, Yoh came straight to his room while Hao told them briefly what happened. Kino and Yohmei listened with frowns on their faces while his mother made a phone call.

'_It's my fault,' _Yoh thought. _'If I helped her sooner, if I trained harder…'_ no. Yoh knew that even if he trained harder it would have made no difference. Hao had trouble against him and he was the Shaman King. So what hope did he have?

There was a knock on the door but he ignored it. He rolled over on his side, covering his head with his pillow.

The door opened but he still ignored whoever it was.

"I can't believe your being this pitiful," Hao said angrily. "Get out of bed so we can get Anna and I can leave."

"Go away Nii-Chan," Yoh mumbled.

Hao's eye twitched in annoyance. It was one thing for Yoh to call him "Nii-Chan" all the time, it was another for him to be ignored so easily. He was the Shaman King damn it!

"Fine then," He muttered. He snapped his fingers and Yoh jumped out of bed as a ball made out of fire hit him.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!" Yoh shouted. "Nii-Chan, I thought you couldn't use fire anymore!"

"You forget that I learned Onmyōdō in my first life Yoh," He said, annoyance clear in his voice. "I can control the elements anytime I want. Now stop being so pathetic and get down stairs. Your annoying friends are here."

Yoh blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

Yoh starred at his friends, Ren, Manta, HoroHoro, Tamao, Lyserg, and, much to his surprise, Chocolove.

"Mi-Minna, what-What are you doing here?" Yoh said, shocked.

"Wareware wa tedasuke o shi tai," HoroHoro said. **(We want to help)**

"Where, Where she high?" Chocolove said randomly.

_Stab!_

"OW!"

"And we need to make sure you don't do this on your own, like you always do," Ren said, putting down his Kwan Dao.

"Right!" Chocolove said, recovering. "I got released early for good behavior and I came back to Japan."

"Tamao-San had a vision so she and the others called me," Lyserg said. Tamao nodded.

"And I flew us out here," Manta said.

"Minna…" Yoh said, touched.

"This is nice and all," Hao said. "But we need to make a plan, or you'll all be killed."

* * *

**I know, short, next is longer. Like my fail attempt at humour? My friend tried to help me, didn't work.**

**Anyway, R&R **


	18. Chapter 18 A Reminder of The Past

"Right, so, first of all," HoroHoro started. "Where the hell _is _Anna?"

"I don't know…" Yoh mumbled.

"Well, how are we going to save her?" Manta asked.

"I don't know…"

"How…What are we going to do?" Tamao asked, looking worried.

"I don't know…"

"Are you going to be this pathetic until we decide on something?" Ren said, annoyed.

"I don't know…"

"Kisama…" Ren said angrily, grabbing his weapon.

"Now now Ren, calm down," Manta sweat dropped.

Hao sighed, feeling frustrated. If Yoh keeps this up it'll be hopeless to save Anna and get rid of that demon.

"Will you all shut up before I switch sides," He said, voice full of annoyance. Everyone went quiet and starred at him.

He sighed again and explained what had happened since Yoh was being depressed in a corner of the room. Everyone listened quietly.

"He must have been strong if you couldn't do anything Hao," HoroHoro commented.

Hao shrugged. "It wasn't that. I don't know what powers he has so if I tried something, I wouldn't know if it would have affected Anna or not, considering she created him."

"You seem to be calm about this," Ren said noted.

"Because I'm not worried. Unlike my stupid little brother here, I have an idea of what we're up against. Why else do you think I was leaving so much?" that caught Yoh attention.

"Wait? You knew this would happen?" He said in disbelief.

"I had a feeling, so I prepared." Hao smiled. Yoh sighed.

"Well?" he said. Hao closed his eyes and sighed.

"There are six people working for Kira including that Melin girl. All of which have stupid reason to hate Anna but in theory those twins we met have a valid reason to. Mostly they hate her because she's stronger and better then them."

"Why do those two hate her?" Lyserg asked, confused.

Hao opened one eye to look at him before closing it again. "Because about seven years ago she killed their parents."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled after a second of silence.

"Anna-Anna-San wouldn't do a thing!" Manta said.

"Yeah, sure she threatens to kill us but she wouldn't actually do it!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "Tell him Yoh."

"…"

"Yoh?" Everyone turned to look at him. He was looking down, he bangs covering his eyes.

"Seven years ago? You mean when she first had Reishi?" he said quietly. Hao nodded.

"From what I've found out, a Oni appeared when she went into town. Then, when it went out of control, it ended up killing two people."

"So what did she do?" Ren asked.

"She did what she always did. Went about her day like nothing happened."

No one knew what to say. Not even Yoh, for Anna had never told him.

"We need a plan." Hao said quietly. Yoh looked up and saw him looking at him with a serious expression. "We can't afford to have you depressed over this. Either help out, or get lost because I can bet you that _when _we save Anna, she will beat you for acting like an idiot."

Yoh starred at his brother before chuckling to himself and smiling. "Yeah. Your right Nii-Chan, " He said.

"Of course I am. Now listen up because I don't like to repeat myself."

* * *

She was in a dark room, lit only by the candles along the walls. She was bound to the wall, The black 1080 beads around her, emitting the same dark energy that held her there. She could feel her strength leaving her as time past. She didn't know how long she'd been there, nor did she care. She just wanted to leave.

"Hmm, pathetic. Is she really the one who created all those Oni's?" A girl with pure white hair asked, looking sceptical.

"Who knows," Another shrugged, shaking her head making her long black hair sway around her.

"Well, let's go before Kira-Sama shows up. We're bit supposed to be in here," A tall boy with brown hair said.

"You all don't but we do," a girl with brown hair sneered.

"Shut up Sis, we're not supposed to kill her. Yet anyway," Her brother shook his head, pushing his sister out of the room. The others followed, shaking their heads at the two.

When they left, he appeared.

"It's your own fault they hate you," he smirked, walking up to the girl.

"I don't care what people think of me," she said, refusing to look at him.

" '_Do they hate me? Am I really as cold as they say?_" She stiffened as she heard these words. Words that she long forgotten."_Why did the abandon me? Am I really a freak? Why would anyone love me?' _" he smirked.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled. Kira laughed.

"Do you remember killing Luke and Sakura's parents?" Kira mocked. "And how you brushed it off?"

Anna looked away. Yes. She remembered it clearly…

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_She was on an errand for Kino even though she didn't want to. She hated going out of the house, even if it was for a few minutes._

_When she got into town immediately all the thoughts of those around her entered her mind. All about petty things like what outfit to buy or getting something out of spite. People wondering in they have enough money or people just walking around, being depressed._

_After she got what she need, as she left the store, it appeared._

_The Oni._

_She tried to ignore it as it destroyed everything it could. She could until she saw it running towards a group of people. A family. Her eyes widened._

"_Run! Get away from there!" she yelled, dropping the bag. They looked over at her, confused._

"_Why's that freak yelling at us?" a little girl asked._

'_They can't see it,' Anna thought in dismay, but she couldn't help the feeling of hate that came over her at being called a 'freak'._

_As if the Oni registered her feelings, it attacked them._

_Anna closed her eyes so she wouldn't see. But she could still hear the screams._

_Looking down, not looking at the scene before her, she picked up the bag and walked right past the two bodies on the ground and the weeping children._

_The white snow was painted red._

* * *

"I don't…I didn't want anyone to get killed." she whispered.

"But they did." Kira walked over to the doors. "Face it. You're a person full of hate and bitterness, because of all the things you've done and the people around you." with that, he left. Leaving Anna alone with dark memories of the past.

* * *

**In the next chapter we see some of Anna's memories from **_**before **_**she met Yoh, when she lived with her parents, when Kino found her, you know, cheerful stuff *Sarcasm people***

**Don't forget to R&R and tell me how to improve.**


	19. Chapter 19 Memories of Hate

**Remember, this chapter is Anna's memories of when she was younger.**

**Also, I am dedicating this chapter to HPCS2 'cause your review about printing it made me embaressed because I really didn't think this story was that good . Thanks!**

* * *

A little girl with short, blond hair in a pink dress was laughing, holding her mothers hand as they walked back from the park. She looked to be three years old but she was smart for her age. She could talk properly and understood most stuff that made her patents arrogant about having a smart child. That was, until what happened.

"Mama," She said, tugging on her mothers hand.

"Yes Anna?" her mother smiled.

"Why is that man covered in blood?" she pointed to a boy who was at least 17, give or take a few years, standing under a tree. His clothes were ripped, blood stains along his left side. A boy who, she later realised, was a spirit.

Her mother looked but didn't see anything. "There's no one there Anna." Anastasia said to her daughter, frowning. _'Maybe she's just tired or been out in the sun too long.'_ she thought.

"I'm not tired Mama," Anna said. She felt wide awake.

"I never said you were honey. Let's go home," Anastasia picked up her daughter, feeling cold.

* * *

Anna sat on the couch, watching T.V. her grandma was coming for a visit so she was wearing her best blue and white dress that had a ribbon on it and a bow in her hair.

"Anna, come say hi to your grandmother," her father called. He was rarely home because of work and when he was he was in a bad mood.

Anna hopped off the couch and hurried to the door.

Her grandmother looked her over like you would a racing horse. It scared her.

'_Hmm, she still has some baby fat. I must my son that she should eat less junk food. And why must she have blond hair? Both her parents have brown.' _her grandmother smiled. "It's nice to see you Anna, your such a cute little girl." she went to hug her granddaughter but stopped when Anna flinched away. "What's wrong dear?"

"Your…your mean. why do you say mean things?" Anna said, hiding behind her mothers leg.

The three adults looked at her, confused.

"Anna dear, she never said mean things," her mother said gently.

"Yes. She said them in her head. Her mouth didn't move but I heard them."

Her mother and grandmother froze while her father starred at her coldly.

"You shouldn't tell lies Anna, it's wrong." he said.

"But I'm not!" Anna said.

"Anna, go to your room," Her mother said in a harsh whisper.

* * *

"No! There's nothing there!" her mother shouted.

"There is!" Anna cried, tears running down her face. Why would no one believe her. "And don't call me a freak!"

"You are! Stop being a horrible child Anna!" Her mother yelled.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night. Her head hurt. She could hear her parents arguing and hear their thoughts at the same time. It hurt.

She got up and opened her door. She walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen. The door was opened a crack and she peeked through.

"What will we do? It's like she can hear our thoughts." her mother said, sitting down, her face in her hands.

"I don't understand how this happened," her father looked at her. "It's not from my side, that's for sure."

Her mothers head snapped up. "Don't you dare imply that she got it from mine. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Her father sighed.

'_This is bad. What if it gets worse?'_ he thought.

'_What will we do? If it's this bad at three, what will happen when's she's older?' _her mother thought fearfully. They looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

Anna gasped and ran to her room, hoping to get away from the bad thoughts.

* * *

"Wake up child." a voice said. It sounded old. _'Maybe I am wrong and she is dead.'_

"I'm…I'm not…dead…" The little girl whispered. It caught the person, whoever it was, attention.

'_interesting…'_ she thought. "Then wake up. I will take you back to my place."

* * *

"No."

"Anna, you have powerful spirit energy. If you learned to control it-"

"No."

Kino sighed. She was a stubborn one. "What if I said it could help you control your Reishi power?" she asked.

Anna's eyes widened. She had been living with Kino Asakura for a few months now and she never mentioned or thought about that.

"I…guess," Anna mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Kino said. Anna glared thought she couldn't see it.

"Yes. I'll train to be an Itako."

* * *

She was seven years old, walking down the street. She'd been training for almost four years now and her Reishi wasn't any better. It was worse. The more she learned, the more her Furyoku build up, the worse it got. She could not only hear people's thoughts without her wanting to, but she could feel the hate they felt, the sadness, all the negativity.

' _I hate Humans…'_ she thought. It was their fault. Her parents were human and they abandoned her. And it was these humans that were making her feel awful. All their selfish desires, all their stupid problems.

"I hate them." she whispered. That's when it appeared and her life went from awful to wishing everyone would just die and leave her alone.

The Oni.

* * *

**The present**

Anna opened her eyes half way, a cold black fire burning in them, Hate clearly shown.

_I hate them…_

_It's their fault…_

_They should all just die…_

…

…

…

…_Yoh…_

* * *

Yoh was walking down the hall to his room when he felt an ice cold shiver of dread go through him. He automatically looked behind him, but saw nothing.

"Anna…"

'_Hang in there. I'll save you, both of you.'_

* * *

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20 To The Rescue

Yoh looked in the mirror as he finished putting on his battle outfit that Anna made him. For some reason, she made another one _after_ the Shaman Fight. She said she was just bored. It was just like his old one, only the pants are baggier making it a bit easier to move around.

He and his friends were about to go to the place that Hao said was where Anna was most likely being held for the last three days. They had to prepare and Yoh had to admit, he was anxious. More then he ever was during the Shaman Fight. Sure, he was used to people he cared about getting hurt and, in Ren and Chocolove's case, killed, but the thought of Anna getting killed…and in her condition…it terrified him. What if he couldn't save her? Or he couldn't save both, only one?

Yoh sighed and sat down. He looked and saw a red bandana, Anna's red bandana, that she sometimes wore as a scarf. She left it behind. He still remembered the day he gave it to her, a year after they met...

Yoh picked it up and tied it around his neck, like she used, only leaving more room so it covered half his face.

He turned and walked out of his room, to rescue the person her loved.

"Anna…"

* * *

"_Anna…"_

Anna's eyes flickered open, confusion in them.

That voice…it sounded familiar but there was no one in the room with her. She felt weak right now, weaker then before. Her head hurt, and she felt like some was losing something important. Or about to.

"This is the place?" Chocolove asked.

"Yup." Hao answered.

"But it looks like an oversized Temple." HoroHoro complained.

"That's because it is Baka," Ren said.

They were standing outside of a Temple that was at the very top of Mt. Orsore, the fog and the feel of death was thicker up here then anywhere else.

Like HoroHoro said, the Temple was big, bigger then the Asakura home and look to be three stories high.

Yoh couldn't really pay attention to his friends talking because all he could think about was Anna behind these doors, waiting.

"Alright, Lyserg, Ren, Tamao, go through the back and-" Hao started but HoroHoro interrupted.

"Hold on, can I take Lyserg's place?" He asked.

Hao lifted an eye brow at him. "Why?"

"Because, I think it would be better if Lyserg was with you guys. If we an counter someone who can block Ren's lightning attacks I can use my Ice to help," HoroHoro said, but Hao noticed his eyes stayed on Tamao so he shrugged.

"Makes sense. So, as I was saying, you three go through the back and sneak in. we'll keep the people distracted in time for you to find Anna but you might encounter some Shamans too."

"But we will find Anna-Sama," Tamao said, her face so full of determination that it made Ponchi and Conchi cry.

"Our little Tammy is growing up Conchi!" Ponchi cried.

"I know Ponchi! It seems just like yesterday she was wetting the be-"

_Punch!_

"You two…" Tamao said, her face red with either anger or embarrassment. Or both. Either way it scared the boys.

'_She's turning into a second Anna…'_ they thought fearfully.

* * *

"Hmm, seems like we have guests," Kira said, smirking.

"Can I deal with them first?" A white haired girl asked.

"No, I think Kiyoko should handle this," he looked over at a small black haired girl with dark hazel eyes. She looked up from where she was sitting but shook her head.

"No, let Kimiko deal with them." she said, looking back down. Kimiko smirked.

"Alright," she said. With a flip of her white hair she walked out the doors.

"Kiyoko, go and get Shin, he can do your battle since your to useless to try."

"Right...Kira-Sama," She whispered.

* * *

"Wow, this room is so big," Yoh said, looking around.

"Now's not the time to be so carefree Yoh-Dono," Amidamaru said, appearing beside him. Yoh smiled.

"I know. I'm just trying to stay calm so I don't do anything rash," he said. "But it's kinda hard, not knowing if Anna's hurt or not."

"I think she'll be fine, as long as she doesn't run out of Furyoku," Hao said, walking past Yoh, Lyserg and Chocolove behind him.

"How much Furyoku does Anna have anyway?" Chocolove asked. "She's an Itako right?"

"Yes, normally Itako's don't have much Furyoku, only enough to summon spirits and cast spells," Hao said.

"But her Furyoku is stronger, way stronger." Yoh added, smiling. "It bugs people a lot."

"So how high is it?" Lyserg asked, curious.

Hao smirked. " About 1,185,000 last I checked."

* * *

"Hey, Ren."

"What?"

"How will we know what room Anna's in?"

"…"

HoroHoro sighed. They got in successfully and were now trying to find where the hell Anna was being held.

"Hey Tamao, can't you do some of the Division stuff?" He asked her.

"You mean Divination?" she said. He nodded. "Yes, I could."

She placed her kokkuri board on the ground and closed her eyes. HoroHoro noticed that Ponchi and Conshi had disappeared.

It was quiet as Ren and HoroHoro watched Tamao until her eyes flew open.

"She's on the top floor in the last room," she said, standing and running down the hall, the others following.

"Or she's right behind you," A voice said. They stopped and looked back at the door they just passed.

"An-Anna-San!"

* * *

**Just to let you all know, I made up Anna's Fuyoku level since no one knows, but I decided to make it close to Hao's. His is 1,250,000**

**And do tell me if you think i should change something or if you want to see something happen. I'll see if i can add it in somehow.**

**R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21 First Battle Vain

The three starred in shock at Anna, who looked perfectly well as always. She had on her usual black dress, blue beads around her neck, her red bandana.

"An-Anna-San?" Tamao said, shocked.

"How-How did you get free?" HoroHoro asked, equally shocked.

"Hello Tamao, HoroHoro" Anna said, walking over to them. She glanced at Ren.

"No greeting from the tough guy?" she asked. Ren smirked.

"Sorry, I don't greet the enemy," he said, pointing his Kwan Dao at her.

"Huh? Enemy?" HoroHoro said, confused.

'Anna' smirked. "Good eye kid." she jumped back to dodge the weapon as Ren swung it at her. Her form changed, the blond hair getting lighter and longer until it was white and up to her waist, her eyes bright green. Her outfit was a black tank top and dark grey jeans. "Not many can see through my disguise."

"They must have been very stupid then to fall for it. Your not very good," Ren said.

"What?" her eyes narrowed.

"Anna didn't have her headband with her when you took her. Yoh has it with him right now."

"Hmm, I see. I should pay more attention," she sighed.

"You two," HoroHoro and Tamao looked at Ren. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Tamao asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," HoroHoro said, leading her down the hall.

"Good luck, that Itako is so full of hate that her powers are useless. She'll be dead before you get to her," The white haired girl called after them.

"She won't. now why not tell me or name?" Ren said.

"Hmm, alright. I am Haru Kimiko, the hot one out of us," She said, flipping her making Ren roll his eyes.

"I don't really care." he said.

"What? How can you not care?" Kimiko said in disbelief. "_Everyone_ thinks I'm hot. Everyone!"

"Sorry, I don't really go for white hair. I personally like girls who have silver hair and _isn't _annoying," he smirked. "And it looks like I touched a nerve."

"Shut up!" she threw a throwing knife at Ren, who barley dodged it.

'_She's fast!'_ he thought. _'What's her spirit?'_

He landed a few meters away from his original spot but had to jump back again because she was right in front of him, kife in hand.

"My Spirit, Kano, is a cheetah! You can't out run me, I'm even faster then that loser friend of yours!" Kimiko shouted.

Ren muttered something under his breath before he got his footing right.

"Bason! Into the Bǎo-Léi" He yelled, pulling out the ancient sword. "O.S Bushin Yútsú!"

A protective armour like Over Soul appeared on Ren's right arm, looking like a sharks blade. He blocked the knife thrown at him.

"Interesting Over Soul," Kimiko said. "Like mine?"

She pulled out eight throwing knives, holding them between her fingers. A Cheetah spirit appeared next to her before disappearing into the knives. In a flash of light she was holding a cross bow.

"Take this!" She shot the first arrow at Ren, who easily blocked it.

"Please, I need a challenge," he said. "Not some girl whose as weak as she is weird."

"Weird?" Kimiko's eyes brow twitched. _'How can he _not _find me attractive? Damn it!'_

"It's like with Anna all over again!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I hate her! Why does everyone think she's prettier _and _stronger then me!" She ran at him at a blinding speed, and shot another one.

'_She doesn't know who to stay calm,'_ Ren observed, remembering what Hao said just days before…

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

"_Now then," Hao said, leaning back against the wall. "I couldn't find much info on the shamans working for Kira, but what I did find out will help." he paused, which annoyed Ren._

"_Well?" he said impatiently._

"_One of them, a girl, has a temper worse then the shark head Tao over there," Hao said, pointing towards Ren. Yoh had to hold him back from killing Hao._

"_So we just have to bug her about something she hates like with Ren, right?" Lyserg said._

"_Exactly. And I know what will provoke her." Hao smirked._

"_Well?" HoroHoro said when he didn't say anything._

"_Well what?"_

"_WHAT BUGS HER DAMN IT!"_

"_Whoever fights her will just have to find out. It's more fun that way." Hao smiled innocently._

"_YEAH FOR YOU!"_

_"Your point?"_

_"DAMN IT!"_

* * *

"Shut up!" Kimiko shot another one at him, but when Ren knocked it aside, she was gone.

"Where-" He sensed a presence behind him and turned. "That's it! Kuten Ougen-" his breath caught when he saw who it was.

Her long green hair that she usually wore in clips was down, and she had on her black Chinese dress that had a golden dragon on it and a panda head.

"Ne-Nee-San…" He almost attacked his sister. Someone who he always protected-

"Bye Bye Ren," She held up the Cross-Bow and shot him.

* * *

"Nii-Chan, where do you think Anna is?" Yoh asked as they ran down the hall.

"Most likely on the top floor. The others should be on their way there now." Hao stopped, pausing as though listening to something.

"What?" Chocolove said, confused.

"Hmm, I just felt Ren's Furyoku deplete by a lot." He said in a curious voice.

"What?" Lyserg said. "Then we have to help-"

"It's fine," Yoh interrupted him, his usual grin on his face.

"But-"

"Knowing Ren he's just having fun. I'm sure he's doing fine." Yoh continued.

"And if his not, Otouto?" Hao asked, walking up to a pair of doors.

"Then you, Nii-Chan, will bring him back to life."

"You sound so sure of that," Hao muttered under his breath then said more loudly. "Let's go, we shouldn't waste time."

* * *

"Damn it…" Kimiko muttered, Jumping away from Ren, coughing up blood. "I can't believe…you would…attack your sister so easily."

"Hmp. Nee-San hates having her hair down. Like I said, your disguises suck." Ren said, annoyed. "But how do you do that? your spirit is a Cheetah."

"Heh…right…" Kimiko stood, up, holding her side where Ren's shield cut her. "I have two…my other one it Chamé, a Chameleon Spirit. Her Over Soul allows me to change form." she stood up straighter, a dark look in her eyes.

"So why do you work for this Demon?" Ren asked.

"Because I hate her. I can't stand her."

"Why?"

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. "I was a participant in the Shaman Fight. Everywhere I went, guys would stare at me. They loved me. Until that bitch came to the village! Then all they could say way, "Oh! Look at her, isn't she hot?" and "Wow, she's strong for an Itako! Wish she was my fiancée." It wasn't fair! I'm way prettier then her and stronger!"

Ren fell over in shock, his Over Soul almost disappearing.

"And that is why I hate her." Kimiko finished, crossing her arms.

"Kisama…" Ren muttered. "And here I thought it was a _good _reason. Your even more vain I thought…"

"Shut up," Kimiko held up her cross bow. "I know I'm vain. That's why Kira-Sama came to me. He said he could use my power and if it meant killing the Itako then fine."

Ren sighed, annoyance clear on his face. Kimiko noticed this.

"What?"

"So your telling me, that you hate her, because she's prettier and stronger then you?" Ren felt his eye twitch.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Kisama…" Kimiko gave a yelp of fright as a lightning bolt just missed her.

"I'm just wasting my time here," Ren lifted his right arm. "Let's finish this."

* * *

Kimiko coughed up blood, burns on her skin from the lightning attacks. She was lying down, about to lose consciousness.

"Oh, by the way," Ren said, turning around. She weakly looked up at him. "She's doesn't care about her looks so she doesn't try hard to look nice like most girls. Also, after what she's been through she should be strong. If she wasn't, I probably wouldn't respect her."

With that, Ren left.

* * *

**I'm not good with battles, sorry, you'll have to bear with me on that. **

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22 Second Battle Selfish

Hao stopped where he was, looking around. He could feel another's presence besides their own here. Somewhere in the shadows.

"Nii-Chan?" Yoh asked, worried.

"It seems that we're not alone." Hao said, looking towards a corner of the room.

A tall boy with brown hair and jet black eyes stepped forward, his hands in his jean pockets.. He was wearing black shirt, jacket, and pants. Around his neck was a dog tag necklace that said something that the others couldn't see. He had a smirk on his face.

"So you knew I was here. Guess I should expect as much from the Shaman King." he said.

"Of course." Hao said. "You may be able to hide your presence from these losers but you can't hide it from me."

"Really? Interesting." the boy said.

"Hao, we can't get held up, we need to find Anna," Yoh whispered to his brother. Hao nodded.

"True. One of us will have to stay behind while the rest go one ahead." he said.

"I'll stay." Chocolove stepped forward.

"You sure Chocolove?" Lyserg asked. "He seems strong."

Chocolove nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. We're not sure where Anna is, just somewhere on the top floor so we can't waste time. I'm the fastest here so I'll finish this quick."

Hao smirked. "Fine. Suit yourself." he said, walking away.

"Be careful Chocolove," Yoh said.

"Don't worry. I'll blow him away with the wind of laughter," Chocolove grinned. Yoh laughed.

Chocolove watched as his friends and Hao left, a smiled on his face.

" 'Wind of laughter' huh?" Chocolove looked at the guy. He had a smug look on his face. "From what I hear your more of a joke then the jokes themselves."

"HEY! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Chocolove shouted. His jokes were funny…weren't they?

"Alright. You. Are. A. Joke."

"Why Yo-"

"Calm down idiot!" Pascal Avaf said, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Sensei," He said, waterfall tears running down his face.

"I don't care. He's trying to provoke you and your falling for it. Idiot," he added, shaking his head before turning his head towards the boy. "So, gonna tell us your name?" he asked.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not. Names Shin, now let's fight."

* * *

Ren was running down the hall, trying to catch up with HoroHoro and Tamao. He was still annoyed about his fight with Kimiko.

'_I better get a better fight in the near future to atone for this,' _he thought. Atone? Since when does he say that? Damn it, that girl was rubbing off on him.

His thoughts broke off as he heard a scream.

* * *

Chocolove looked around, trying to find where Shin went but he couldn't feel his presence at all. He had his Armour O.S Jaguarman

"Where is he…" He muttered, frustrated. He heard a laugh.

"This is no fun. I need a challenge." Chocolove turned around in time to block a gun shot of Furyoku. His frustration was getting bigger.

"_Use your senses instead of focusing on your frustration!" _Pascal Avaf's voice said.

Chocolove sighed, and tried to concentrate. It wasn't that this Shin guy was fast, it was that Chocolove couldn't feel his presence.

'_Maybe if I listen for footsteps…'_he thought. He calmed down his system and let his hearing spread. He could hear water somewhere…a lake near by? But that's not what he's looking for. Wind howling…a door closing…an animal somewhere…bells…wait, bells? He listened harder. No, not bells, it was more of a jingle…like a necklace with charms…a dog tag necklace to be exact. He knew where he was. He turned but as soon as he made the movement he felt something shoot into his left leg.

"Ah!"

Shin watched as Chocolove fell, a smirk on his face. "Nice one lily…" he murmured to his spirit, a woman with bright red hair and green eyes wearing camouflage pants and a tan t-shirt, as he dissolved his sniper over soul. "Let's see how much damage it did since he can't run anymore," Lily said.

"Yeah, who knows, he might have something valuable on him."

"Sorry, can't say I do."

"What-" Shine turned around in time to see claws headed towards him.

"Jaguarshaft!"

Shin jumped back but the claws still got a bit of his back. He looked up at Chocolove, annoyed.

"Your faster then I thought," he said, standing straighter.

"I'm a master of thought?" Chocolove tried to make a joke. Tried.

Shin's eyebrow twitched. "Your jokes are horrible why bother telling them? Mato hazure no sensu ga shinjou darou?" (**is it to feel like you've accomplished something?)(Got it from Anime)**

"Mata zurete leggu ga shinjau!" Chocolove sobbed. **(My legs split and they're going to die!)**

"Damn it! How does the woman stand you!" Shin re-did his sniper O.S and started shooting at him. "since she's so selfish I though for sure she'd get rid of you!"

Chocolove dodge all of the Furyoku Bullets and the ones he didn't just bounced off his Armour.

"Sure, Anna's selfish," He agreed. He appeared behind Shin and kicked him so hard he went flying across the room. "But she does care about Yoh, So it doesn't really matter."

Shin wiped some blood away from his mouth. "Doesn't matter huh…interesting."

The fight continued until finally Shin fell from lose of blood.

Chocolove cancelled the O.S and walked over to him. "I wonder what that tag says." He kneeled down and felt his head droop in disappointment.

"Selfish…that explains so much…" he got up and went to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Tamao looked up at HoroHoro, who's shoulder was bleeding.

"HoroHoro, a-are you ok?" she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. He looked back at her and grinned. "Duh, that barely hurt."

"Tamao, HoroHoro," Tamao looked behind her to see Ren rushing towards them.

"R-Ren," Tamao stood up, shaking.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I had a vision, b-but in the m-middle of it we w-were attacked," she said, trying to calm down. "HoroHoro p-pushed me out of the way and got hit in the-the shoulder."

Tamao felt guilty and worried. It was her fault.

"Hey, I'm fine. This brat won't get me." HoroHoro grunted. A girl with dark brown hair stood the looking confused. Her eyes were dark and like the rest, she wore black jeans and white shirt.

"Ren, take Tamao and go ahead. She'll tell you about the vision. I'll catch up." HoroHoro whispered to them.

"But-"

"Go with him Tamao." Tamao looked at him worried. Then she nodded. "Right."

Her and Ren ran towards the other door and disappeared. The girl continued to look confused.

"What's with that face?" HoroHoro asked.

"I don't get it. You protected to her." she said. "I don't understand."

"Heh, I don't care if you do or not. Your going to pay for attacking Tamao and taking Anna." HoroHoro, looking angry. "Kororo, into the Ikupasuy!"

A pair of Ice like arms appeared on HoroHoro's arms. "O.S. Nipopo Tekunpe!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, been busy and I really, really, _really _suck with battles. Almost have 100 reviews, wow. R&R and I'll try to update faster. **

**Oh, and I started a new story, check it out if you want.**


	23. Chapter 23 Third Battle Confusion

Ren and Tamao ran through the hall until they came up to a spiral staircase leading up. They glanced at each other before running up.

"Your vision, what was it?" Ren asked. Tamao slowed her steps until she came to a stop. Ren looked back at her to see her looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I wish…this was all just a dream…" she said quietly. "That none of this was happening. That Anna-San was really ok, and Yoh-Sama, and that HoroHoro wasn't hurt."

Ren looked at her, not saying anything. He knew how she felt, but knew nothing would change. This was really happening, it wasn't some dream you could wake up from. Just a living nightmare.

"My vision, I didn't really understand it but…"

"But?" Ren noticed her hesitation.

"Anna didn't look like herself. It looked like she was in a trance or something. And I saw a Lake and Yoh-Sama was badly hurt but then…" she hesitated again.

"Well?"

"It changed. Anna-San was looking normal again but Yoh-Sama was lying on the ground, looking fine and I could tell that he was alive but…Anna-San was crying…"

Ren frowned. He looked up the stair case, confused. He motioned to Tamao to follow him.

He used this time to think since he doubted they would have to fight again soon. The first part of the vision didn't surprise him but that last part…Yoh uninjured and alive but Anna crying anyway. Anna, who did whatever she could to hide her emotions. The only time he ever heard of her crying was when Yoh was about to get killed.

Ren couldn't help but think that there was more to the Vision then Tamao saw.

* * *

HoroHoro stood in front of the girl, glaring while she continued to look confused.

"You saved her…I don't get it," She mumbled before holding up a necklace. It was made of small blue, white, and black beads with three feathers that were white and a blackish brown. "Kôna into the necklace," Spirit of a woman with long black hair appeared. In her hair was a headband that had two feathers on wither side. Her dress was tan and seemed to be made out of a type of leather HoroHoro didn't know as were her boots. It kind of reminded him of the Patch Tribe.

"Kôna means snow," The girl said quietly. "She's my spirit. Like yours, she controls snow and ice."

"I see," HoroHoro said. "What's your name anyway?"

She looked at him for awhile before answering, "Kihêw but everyone call me Ki. It means thunderbird."

"Kôna and Kihêw, what language is that?" HoroHoro frowned.

"I am half Cree on my fathers side." she looked down. A fog started to surround them. "But now we have to fight. Over Soul: Wanisinowin."

The fog seemed to get thicker that HoroHoro had a hard time seeing in front of him.

"Damn it I can't see a thing," he muttered, trying to see.

"miskwami-pahkisin," Pieces of ice pelted towards HoroHoro. He jumped back, holding up his right arm, "Shimonmataki: Rupushikateku!" he winced as a piece of ice cut his cheek, as all but that one shattered.

The fog cleared enough that he could see Ki standing in front of him, her face still full of confusion. HoroHoro sweat dropped.

"Sheesh, don't you have any other expression," He said.

"The girl with the pink hair…why did you save her?" Ki asked.

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt, that's why." HoroHoro said seriously.

"But…why? People don't help other people. They only do something if they get something out of it, so why?" Ki frowned. She didn't understand at all.

"Maybe that's how you were treated but not all are like that," HoroHoro wiped the blood on his cheek, smearing it. "I already lost someone I care about, I'm not about to lose two more."

"Two?" Ki's eyes narrowed. "You mean her and Anna?"

"Of course."

"But she hates you. Why are you and the others trying to save her when she's not even your friend?" To Ki's annoyance, HoroHoro chuckled a bit.

"True, she hates us sometimes, but your wrong about the friend thing. She might not consider us her friends but we consider her ours," HoroHoro said. Suddenly he thought about what Hao said the other day…

* * *

"_Some of them understand why people do the things they do," He said._

"_What do you mean?" Yoh asked._

"_One of his subordinates doesn't understand kindness. It confuses her since she's never felt it before."_

"_So what? If we fight her we should welcome her with open arms?" said Ren sarcastically._

"_No, I don't really care what you do." Said Hao, waving his hand dismissively._

* * *

"But friends…friends… she doesn't deserve friends!" Ki started shaking. "She's cruel and mean selfish and…" tears started forming in her dark eyes. "Kôna! Papestin!" Snow appeared behind her and blew forward towards HoroHoro at a blinding speed.

"I don't think so!" he shouted. "Shimonmataki: Rupushikateku!" the snow turned into ice and shattered into tiny peaces. But HoroHoro wasn't done there. "Harakihoku: Wose!" he punched the ait with the left gauntlet. Suddenly, the necklace in Ki's hand shattered. Her eyes widened. Her necklace, her medium…shattered. She fell to her knees, looking defeated.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she whispered, looking down.

"I don't know why it's hard for you to understand, but not everyone is cruel." HoroHoro said, dissolving his O.S. "I guess if you never had friends that's hard to understand, but you shouldn't keep things bottled up," He looked at Kororo, who was smiling at him. "Trust me, I know."

She continued to look down, tears running down her face as he walked past her, leaving her more confused about her intentions.

* * *

**There, since the last chapter sucked A LOT I decided to try harder on this one and tried not be rush it as much but, knowing me, failed. I suck with this stuff. R&R and I hope this makes up for the last crappy chapter. **

**Anyway, here's the translation for the Cree words.**

**Papestin- Snow Drift**

**Kôna-Snow**

**Kihêw-eagle, thunderbird**

**Wanisinowin- lost The act of losing one's way or being lost **

**miskwami-Pahkisin- ice is falling**


	24. Chapter 24 Fourth Battle, Sadness

A small girl with long black hair and hazel eyes was standing in front Anna with sad eyes. Anna looked like she was in pain and was slowly growing weaker. And in her condition, who knows what will happen.

'_This is wrong…'_ the girl thought. _'Why are we doing this? Why am _I _doing this? It's wrong I don't…' _slowly, she reached forward towards the Black 1080. _'I have to free her or she'll-'_

"She'll what, Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko froze, her eyes wide. Slowly she turned around only to get struck in the face. She fell to the ground, trying to ignore the pain from the impact.

"What do you think you were doing Kiyoko?" Kira asked, starring coldly at the girl before him.

"Anna-Sama…will die…I can't…I can't let that happen," Kiyoko whispered.

"You will or you know what will happen." he leaned forward, getting close to her face. She closed her eyes, afraid. "Don't tell me you want Kashi to die?" Kira whispered in her ear. Her eyes flashed open wide.

'_No!'_ she couldn't let that happen.

"Then go and fight them," Kira said coldly. The small girl nodded. She sent Anna a sad look before biting her lip and running out of the room. _'I'm sorry Anna-Sama,'_ she thought desperately as she ran. _'But I can't lose Kashi, not after coming so close to getting him back!' _

Yoh ran up the stairs, going as fast as he could. He felt as though he was wasting time, he needed to save them or-

"Yoh! Watch out!" Lyserg's voice yelled as the got on to the second floor. Yoh turned to see a bright red light heading towards him just before Hao tackled him out of the way.

"Pay more attention idiot," Hao hissed, getting up.

"Go-Gomen," Yoh said, standing. He looked and saw the small black haired, hazel eyed girl. Unlike the others, she didn't wear black. She had a long sleeved purple shirt and blue jeans. On her right wrist was a bracelet that looked hand made. There was a charm on it.

"Please stand aside, we don't want to hurt you," Yoh said gently. She shook her head.

"I can't." she bent her right arm in front of her and another flash of red light headed towards them. They jumped out of the way.

"Hmm, it seems her power is similar to what Turbines was," Hao commented, landing neatly on his feet.

"Yeah," That worried Yoh. Her attacks were stronger then Turbines were but he couldn't help but notice something. Her attacks, though they were strong, something seemed off about them.

"Yoh, I'll fight her," Lyserg stepped forward. "When Chocolove catches up I'll tell him which direction you guys went."

"Your sure? She seems strong," Hao said. Of course, Lyserg ignored him. No matter what, even if Hao has changed he couldn't really forgive him.

Yoh nodded. "Alright, hurry up though."

Yoh started down the hall with Hao but the next beam stopped him.

"I can't let you pass." She said. There was a pleading look in her eyes.

Lyserg held up his crystal pendulum, about to attack when Yoh stepped in front off him.

"Yoh! What are you-"

"You don't want to fight, do you?" Yoh asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes but didn't answer.

"Yoh, what are you talking about?" Lyserg questioned. He didn't understand what was going on.

"You can tell from her attacks," Hao sighed. Yoh and his damn habit was kicking in. "She's being forced to fight, even when she doesn't want to." he glanced at the girl. "I'm guessing your Kiyoko, am I right?" she nodded.

Hao sighed again. "Let's go Yoh, Lyserg can handle her."

"But Nii-Chan-" Yoh started but stopped when he saw how serious Hao looked.

"She's strong but the way she is now she won't be able to fight. If she really is who I'm thinking of she can help us, but right now we need to get to Anna or she will die."

Yoh froze. Quickly, without spearing a glance at Lyserg or his opponent, he ran down the hall, the ends of the red bandana flying behind him. Hao followed without a word.

Lyserg watched them go before turning back to Kiyoko. "You don't want to fight?" she didn't answer. She looked down so her bangs covered her eyes and held out her arm.

Lyserg had to jump out of the way but the attack still got his leg. He clenched his teeth together as his leg felt as though it was being crushed. He needed to find a way to stop these attacks or he won't make it.

* * *

Kimiko got weakly up, clutching her side. She was covered in bruises, her face burned from the lightening that had hit her. Her green eyes were full of anger and hate.

"I'll make him pay for what he did to my face…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, you won't get the chance too," She froze as she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned her eyes wide. "No! Please! I can do better I promise I-" she stopped as she was stabbed in the stomach, though no blood came she felt as though her whole body was being ripped apart. Her eyes widened even more.

"Wh-Why are you…" She whispered before her world around her disappeared.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" Kiyoko looked down at the green haired boy who kneeled down before her. She was a cut under her left eye and her legs were scratched up. Lyserg looked up at her and saw her crying. "Why…if I win you and Anna-Sama and the others will die…if I lose…Kashi will die…I can't…I can't stand anymore deaths…"

Lyserg felt a wave a sympathy wash over him as the dark haired girl cried. Yoh and Hao were right, she didn't want to fight, she was being forced to. But who was Kashi? Was he the reason why she was fighting?

Somehow he stood, ignoring the pain in his leg. "You don't have to fight Kiyoko," he said to her. She shook her head.

"I need to save Kashi. I need to fight, if I don't he'll die!" She yelled, tears running down her face. "It's my fault he's gone! I have to save him, What kind of person can't save her own little brother!" she sent another attack towards him better it never hit him. The wire of his pendulum weaved together to make a shield in front of him.

"Thank you Morphine," Lyserg said gratefully to his spirit. "If you hadn't moved like that, I would be a goner." he looked back at Kiyoko, who had fallen to her knees looking horrified.

"I'm sorry Kashi…" she whispered. "I'm not strong enough to save you…" _'Or Anna-Sama…'_

Lyserg looked at her sadly. She wanted to save her little brother, but she didn't want to fight.

"Lyserg!"

Lyserg turned and saw Chocolove hurrying over to him, though he seemed to be limping a bit on his left leg.

"You won then?" Lyserg asked. Chocolove nodded.

"Yeah, but I did get hit in the leg but it doesn't hurt that bad." he looked over Lyserg, seeing his leg that was all bloody and cuts along his arms and face. "What about you?"

Lyserg glanced at Kiyoko, who was now sitting on the floor. Chocolove followed his gaze and was shocked to see a little girl leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. She wasn't crying but she still looked sad. "Her attacks were very strong, they even forced air to heat up and crush whatever was around it."

"But, why is she-"

"She doesn't like to fight. I'm guessing that this Great Demon said he would help her save her little brother if she fought," Lyserg walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Kiyoko, could you lead us to where Anna is?"

"Come on Lyserg, I don't think she'll help," Chocolove sighed, shrugging. Kiyoko looked at Lyserg, not sure what to do. He didn't kill her even though she deserved it. He was being kind to her though he had no reason to.

Chocolove starred in shock as she nodded. "Yes. And I'll help you free her." she said quietly.

"You know how?" Lyserg asked.

"Yes, because…it's my spell that's binding her right now…"

* * *

"That shield is very annoying,"

"I get told that a lot," Tamao panted, trying catch her breath as she held up her O.S Angel. "Are you two ok?" she asked Ren and HoroHoro who had finally caught up. They nodded.

"Good thing you put your shield up in time Tamao," HoroHoro said, standing. He looked over at the girl who was glaring at them.

"Out of the way, we don't have time to deal with brats right now," he said to her.

"What did you call me!" Melin said angrily.

"He said you were a brat now move," Ren said, stepping forward.

"I don't think so," she said. A black light surrounded her. "Get ready to taste my true power." Like a whip, the light headed towards Tamao, right through her shield into her left shoulder. Tamao's eyes widened in shock. Nothing gotten passed her shield before…

"TAMAO!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, Gr. 8 grad was this weak for me and I was so busy that I didn't have time to update. Next chapter there's gong to be two battles and I think there's going to be about five chapters until the stories done, maybe six or seven. I'll try to update sooner until then R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25 Too Late?

"Ponchi! Are you ok! That went right through your gut!" Conchi asked.

"Yeah, but Tammy's in worse shape," The two spirits looked over at their Shaman, who was in the arms of the blue hair Ainu.

"Tamao, come on, open your eyes Tamao, come on," HoroHoro muttered, tears starting to form. Though to wound was not big it was deep. Blood poured from the wound, staining her white shirt and covering HoroHoro's hand. "Come on Tammy, answer me," he whispered.

Ren watched him with sad eyes before glaring at Melin. She gave him in innocent look.

"What? I didn't think it would kill her," she said, frowning.

Ren snorted. "Yeah right. And she's not dead, so don't say she is."

"Whatever, either way she will die and you'll be joining her," She said. She sent that same attack toward Ren but a flash of pink light stopped it.

"What!" She looked to where the attack came from and yelled in frustration. "WHY ARE YOU MOVING!"

Tamao was kneeling in on her right knee, her Cupid Over Soul on her right arm. She was panting from the strain it put on her body and would have fallen over if HoroHoro didn't catch her.

"Tamao, don't push your self," HoroHoro said, panicking.

"Is…Is Ponchi ok…" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah, he's just fine Tammy, see?" Conchi said, Ponchi next to her. She smiled.

"I'm glad…" she whispered before her eyes closed.

"Tamao!"

"She's fine, she just fainted from lose of blood." HoroHoro looked up at Ren, who hadn't moved from his spot. He was as still as a statue, his eyes were like two pieces of frozen amber.

"Ohh, scary, looks like China Boy is angry," Melin mocked, laughing. She stopped when a piece of Ice shot right by her head, missing her by inches.

"Shut up." HoroHoro placed Tamao gently on the ground, telling Ponchi and Conchi to protect her. He had a look a murderous anger on his face, his O.S. Kororo-Ikupasuy

activated. "Your going to pay for doing that to Tamao."

Ren nodded, his O.S Bushin Yútsú also taking form.

"This will be fun…" Melin whispered, her bright blue eyes flashing a deadly red.

* * *

"Why did you put the spell on Anna?"

"Because Kira-Sama told me too."

"And you listened to him?"

"Yes."

"But why? Do you really hate her that much?" Lyserg asked as he carried the small black haired girl on his back with Chocolove behind him. The reason was that she used a lot of her strength against him, and couldn't walk very well yet. Chocolove said he could carry her but Lyserg said he could do it. Now they were trying to figure out why all this started to happen in the first place.

Kiyoko didn't answer at first. "I don't…" she sighed. "I don't hate Anna-Sama. Why would I? she's strong and brave. She believes in people and doesn't think 'What if'. I admire her for it."

Chocolove looked at her as though she was crazy. "That doesn't make any sense. If you don't hate her why did you do this? And why is everyone else?"

"Because we were taken advantage of." the two older Shamans glanced at each other.

"What?" Lyserg asked, glancing back at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes again.

"He took advantage of our emotions to get stronger. Kimiko is vain. Shin is selfish. Ki-Chan's confusion, Melin's jealousy, and the Twins are hate." she said quietly.

"And what are you?" Chocolove asked.

"I'm sadness." Kiyoko said. "Kira-Sama made our emotions so strong that they went out of control, so we wouldn't think clearly about out actions. Kimiko hates Anna-Sama because of her beauty and strength. Ki-Chan doesn't like her because she has friends, even though she can be mean. Melin hates her because of Yoh-Kun and you know why the twins hate her. Shin is only here to get a good fight. And I…" Lyserg could feel something wet soak through the back of his shirt. Tears. "I just wanted to get Kashi back. Kira-Sama said if I helped make Anna's emotion stronger, he would help me find him. So I put a spell on her, making Loneliness, the most powerful emotion in Reishi, become so over whelming that it set Kira-Sama free. Then the 1080 changed and that same spell is what's killing them."

Lyserg and Chocolove stopped.

"So you know?" Lyserg asked quietly. She nodded. "Then we better hurry."

* * *

Tamao's eyes flickered open as consciousness flowed back through her. At first she was confused, wondering where she was. Then she remembered and sat up quickly, making her shoulder sting like crazy. She winced.

"About time you woke up."

Tamao looked behind her and her eyes widened. Laying on the ground, unconscious or worse, were HoroHoro and Ren. Bloody wounds covered their bodies and HoroHoro's right arm was bent at an awkward angle, as though it was broken or dislocated. She hoped it was the second. Standing behind them was Melin, grinning like a little kid who was told Christmas was going to be early.

"For a second there I thought you were dead," She said. Tamao's eyes narrowed and she stood, ignoring the pain in her should.

"Careful Tammy your wound is still pretty bad,"

"Yeah."

Tamao ignored them. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. The grin on Melin's face vanished, being replaced by a cold look.

"I hate Anna. I want her dead. When she's out of the way Yoh will finally notice me and realise that he does love me, way more then that annoying Itako." she said in a flat voice.

"He won't," Melin glared at the pink haired girl.

"Yes he will!"

"No. Yoh-Sama is a kind person and he loves Anna-San with all his heart. He would never fall for someone who helped kill her." Tamao said quietly. "He will save her, and they'll get married and have a child that they both love very much." Tamao blinked to stop the tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Melin shouted, the same dark energy that struck Tamao and defeated HoroHoro and Ren started to surround her. "You should hate her too! You were in love with him too! So how can you say all that?"

"I do love Yoh-Sama. I will always love him, but in a different way then you think. He's like the brother I never had." Yes she was over him, but she still couldn't stop the pain of reality, that if Anna wasn't there she would have… "I love someone else. And you hurt him. And I can't forgive you for that." She held up her arm, forming her crossbow Cupid Over Soul.

Melin's eyes narrowed. "The Ainu? No wonder he was trying to protect you." she kicked him in the stomach, making him yelp in pain.

"HoroHoro!" Tamao gasped.

"That's how his arm got broken. And a rib or two." she went to kick him again but Tamao shot an arrow at her, making her jump back. Tamao shot another one, making her jump back again.

"Guess the shield isn't the only annoying thing," Melin muttered.

Tamao didn't say anything. She glanced at HoroHoro and Ren. _'I need to finish this quickly and help them,'_ she thought looking back at Melin. _'but how? She's stronger me Furyoku wise so how-' _her eyes widened as she suddenly realised what to do. She wasn't nervous anymore. She wasn't afraid.

Melin noticed the look in her eyes change and frowned even more. "Whatever you have planned won't work. I'll just end up killing you," she said.

"Your right. It might not work, even if it does there's no guarantee that I'll survive," Tamao said, she cancelled her Over Soul looking serious. "But if it means I can protect people I care about, then I'll do it." She bent and picked up the Ikupasuy that HoroHoro had dropped. Kororo appeared beside her, a determined look on her face.

"What are you-?" Melin started but stopped when she realised what Tamao was going to do.

"Tamao don't!" Ponchi yelledsaid, panicking.

"You Can't handle that much Furyoku you'll end up dead idiot!" Conchi yelled.

"Their right you know," Melin sneered. "Why go so far that bitch that doesn't care about others?"

"Because Anna-San is my friend, and she's taught me to stand up for myself, and to have more confidence." Tamao held up the Ikupasuy. "She's someone I can count on and it's time I returned the favour." _'Please let this work,'_ she thought desperately. "Kororo, into the Ikupasuy."

* * *

Yoh ran up the last pair of stair cases, Hao right behind him. Soon, they came face to face with a door that lead to the last room. The room where Anna was being held.

"Ready?" Hao asked his little brother, who looked pale, especially against the red bandana tied around his neck. Yoh nodded. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the door, pushing it open.

It looked as though the walls of smaller room were knocked down to form this big one. The walls were made out of a dark wood. Dark purple and black fabric hung from the wall, candles were lit all around emitting a soft light. There were two couches in the middle of the room, Chairs in random places but no Anna. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Yoh said, looking around frantically. Even Hao looked worried.

"She's probably with Kira-Sama, helping him prepare with killing the Humans in the area." The door they just cam through slammed shut. Yoh and Hao exchanged looks before standing back to back, so they could see a surprise attack.

"What do you mean?" Yoh called. "Anna wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh yes she would," A familiar girl with light brown hair and green eyes suddenly appeared in front of him, a Claw like over soul on her right hand. Sakura. "She doesn't hesitate to kill. She didn't even kill when she killed my parents!""Anna didn't kill them, it was the-" Yoh started.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down sis," Luke appeared in front Hao. He wasn't grinning like he was last time Yoh saw him. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Shut up traitor," Sakura hissed at him.

Luke sighed. "I said she was cute, but that doesn't change the fast I hate her and want her to die," he held up a knife. There was a flash of bright blue light as his spirit merged with it. The Over Soul grew so it resembled a sword, just smaller.

Yoh frowned. He needed to find Anna, he didn't have time to fight them.

"Yoh," Hao whispered quietly. "I'll distract them. Find Anna."

"But I have no clue where she is," Yoh muttered, frustrated.

"I sense something outside. It's dark so it's most likely that Oni. And if these two are right Anna's with him." Yoh glanced back at his brother to see him frowning, looking serious. "Can you handle them?" he asked. Hao smirked and even let out a small chuckle.

"Please," he said, stepping forward. "I'm not the Shaman King for nothing, two brat's won't be able to stop me. Just go and save your Fiancée so we can leave."

Yoh nodded but said, "Don't kill them."

"What are you two muttering?" Sakura held up her Claw Over Soul.

"Nothing," Hao sighed. "Yoh get going."

"Right, but remember don't-"

"Yeah, Yeah," Hao gave him an annoyed look. "Just get lost."

* * *

She starred coldly at the lake in front of her. Her hair blew around her face as a cold wind came. Her now black eyes burned with a cold fire, hate and anger clearly shown. Just like six years ago she wore a light purple kimono. And just like six years ago, She couldn't remember anything happy in her life. All she remember was the hate and anger she and others felt towards her. She felt cold. She felt angry. She wanted everyone to _leave_.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anna?" He asked her,

Her eyes narrowed. "I want them to die. I don't care who it is, just kill them all."

Kira smiled.

"**As you wish."**


	26. Chapter 26 Cold

Tamao fell to her knees, panting as though she ran 20 miles without stopping. It felt as though she couldn't breath, sweat rolled down her face as she struggled to stay conscious. Kororo, Ponchi, and Conchi were beside her, tears in their eyes.

"C-Come on Tammy, hang-hang in there," Ponchi said.

"Yeah. You did it, you stopped her and saved Ren and HoroHoro," Conchi said, sniffing. "You-You did great. An-Anna-Sama would be proud."

Though Kororo couldn't talk, worry and sadness was clearly shown on her face. She made a cooing noise as she hugging her right left arm, being careful not to hurt her wound. Tamao smiled weakly at them before looking over at Melin, where she laying unconscious surrounded by ice and mist.

"I…I think I pushed myself…too hard," Tamao whispered. Her vision was becoming blurry and dark.

"Tamao…" her spirits whispered, their eyes widening.

Tamao fell forwards, collapsing. But she never hit the ground. Arms wrapped around her before she could. The person who caught her picked her up gently, as though she would break at a sudden movement.

"Idiot, why didn't you just run," HoroHoro whispered, tears running down his face. Ren stood up behind him, not saying anything.

"HoroHoro, Ren!" Conchi yelled.

"You guys are ok!" Ponchi yelled.

"I am," Ren said darkly. He started walking forward, ignoring his injuries. "But I doubt he is."

They looked back at HoroHoro. He was holding Tamao closely, his hair covering his eyes. Kororo floated over to him cautiously, nervously, tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Kororo," HoroHoro told her. "She's always been stubborn about some stuff."

Ren turned away, not wanting to watch.

"Racoon, Fox." he said coldly.

They jumped, looking afraid. "Hai!"

"I…need you two to deliver a message for me." he said quietly.

"What?" Ponchi yelled.

"Our Shaman just died! You could show some sympa-"

"Urusai," They jumped again. "It's because of Tamao I need you two to do this. Now listen closely because I won't say this twice…"

After they left he turned to HoroHoro, who was supporting Tamao on his back.

"Let's go," HoroHoro muttered. He barley took a step forward when he heard a scream so loud it chilled him to the bone.

His eyes widened. "That…that sounded like…"

Ren, whose eyes were also wide, nodded. "We have to hurry."

* * *

Lyserg and Chocolove stopped, horrified at the sight before them. Three bodies with their throats slit we're on the ground, leaning against the walls. One with long white hair, One with dark brown hair and the last, a boy, also with brown hair that they recognised.

"Hey, isn't-Isn't that-" Chocolove started but Kiyoko's cry of fear interrupted him. She pushed Lyserg, making him drop her and she ran to her comrades.

"No…No, no, no!" she whispered. She kneeled down in front of Kimiko, whose green eyes were blank, unseeing. "Kimiko…" she went over to Shin whose eyes were closed. "Shin…" and last she stopped in front of Kihêw. Tears started running down her face as she realised they were all dead. "Ki-Chan…I-I-I can't…why did he…I don't…"

"Kiyoko," Lyserg kneeled down beside the girl. Her body started shaking.

"Hey, when I left him he was alive." Chocolove said, looking confused. "And I'm sure the others didn't kill them either."

"I-I know." Kiyoko said, her voice strained. "He killed them. Kira-Sama."

Lyserg frowned. "Are you sure?"

Kiyoko nodded. She stood and wiped her arm across her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "Their-their throats are cut. Only he does that. Right after he…"

"After he what?"

She shook her head. "I-I can't-" she froze when she heard a scream from outside. It sounded like the person was full of pain and sadness.

"Oh no," she whispered.

* * *

Hao watched Yoh run back through the doors before looking back at his two opponents.

"I'm surprised you let him go." he said.

"We were told not to attack him. Kira-Sama wants to deal with him," Sakura said coldly.

Hao sighed, looking bored. He was to defeat them without killing them. It be just easier to kill them and bring them back without Yoh knowing. Then again he need to save his Furyoku to attack the Oni and seal it. He sighed again. Why he became good again was beyond him at the moment.

Sakura saw that he was distract and decided to use this opportunity to attack. "Sharp Claw!" she was about to slash Hao when he disappeared.

"Wha-"

"Sakura behind you!" Luke shouted.

Sakura turned around, her eyes widened when she saw Hao behind her, a smirk on his face. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. Luke ran over ot make sure she wasn't hurt badly. He sighed in relief when he saw she was ok.

"You don't really think you can beat me can you?" Hao asked, landing lightly on his feet. "I know you want revenge but your not going to get it."

Luke glared at him. "Don't lecture us about revenge. We know your story Hao."

"Oh?" Hao looked amused.

"We have a right to kill Anna," Luke held up his Over Soul. "Just like you had the right to kill the monk that killed your mother."

"Sorry, but you don't." Said Hao, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "And your not going to get a chance to since Yoh is going to save them."

"Them?" Sakura stood up stiffly, he arm around her stomach. "You mean he's going to try to help Melin also? Why?"

"No, her Soul's beyond saving. Even Yoh knows that."

"Then who-" Sakura's eyes widened before they narrowed. "She's pregnant, Isn't she."

"What?" Luke looked from his sister to Hao and back.

"Yes, and I'm sure even Yoh would be angry if you killed his fiancée and their unborn child," Hao headed towards the door.

"Hey where do you think-"

"You two should just go to sleep," Hao glared at them. Darkness surrounded Sakura and Luke before they collapsed, unconscious.

Hao sighed and went to walk out when he felt a cold shiver go up his spine as he heard a bloodcurdling scream from outside. And what was worse, he knew who it was.

"Anna…"

* * *

**Tamao sacrificed herself to save Ren and HoroHoro. Ponchi and Conchi left to deliver some message for Ren that has to do with Tamao.**

**Lyserg and Chocolove find Kiyoko's comrades dead and she seems to know why.**

**What's worse, just after Hao reveals Anna's secret he and everyone else hear her painful scream.**

**What happened? And where's Yoh? Didn't he make it in time?**

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27 Yoh

**My laptop went crazy and deleted the first version of this so it's not going to be as good as it should be.**

**This chapter shows what had happened when the others heard the scream.**

* * *

Yoh ran down the stairs as fast as he could, skipping steps three at a time. Then he paused, frowning.

"Yoh-Dono?" Amidamaru looked at him, worried.

"Amidamaru, can you check outside for Anna, so I know where to go?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru nodded. He disappeared for ten seconds before reappearing, looking shocked.

"She's right outside of this wall Yoh-Dono," he said. "But-"

"But what?" Yoh frowned even more.

"She seems…different."

Yoh closed his eyes for a second._ 'control your self Yoh, don't panic,' _he opened his eyes as he held up Harusame and the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi. "Amidamaru, in Harusame in Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi!"

Yoh formed his Spirit of Sword muttering, "I don't have time to run outside so I guess I just have to knock the wall down." with a single slash, he did just that. He coughed at the dust it created and squinted to see through it.

"Anna?" he called. He blinked a few times and saw a small lake.

He remembered her saying something about there being a lake in her dreams. He jumped down and ran over towards it.

He froze when he saw her. He felt as though he was looking into the past. Anna stood before him, looking just like she did six years ago only her eyes were colder, darker. Her hair blew with the wind, covering some of her face. Her Kimono was ripped at the seems. She clutched the black 1080 beads in her right hand.

"Anna…" Yoh whispered. She gazed coldly at him. "Anna your ok!" he ran over to hug her, only to get slapped in the face.

"Anna?" Yoh looked at her, confused.

"Go away!" She shouted. "I hate you just leave me alone and die!" Yoh's eyes widened. "Come on, you have to fight this, your mind is being effected by the -"

"GO AWAY!" a wave of dark Furyoku blasted around her, hitting Yoh head on making him slid back a few meters. He clenched his teeth together against the pain that went through his body from it. _'She's being controlled. I have to save her somehow' _he thought.

"You can't save me," Anna said coldly.

"What?"

"No one can. I hate them, I hate them all." she said quietly. "I want them to die and leave me alone."

"Anna you don't hate them," Yoh said gently.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, their your friends, remember?" Yoh said, taking a step forward. She took a step back. "HoroHoro, Ren, Tamao, Manta, Ryu, Pirika, and everyone else."

"Friends…I don't have friends." Anna looked confused.

"Yes you do, think, try to remember," Yoh told her.

She frowned. All the sudden everyone's voices entered her head.

_"She's doesn't care about her looks so she doesn't try hard to look nice like most girls. Also, after what she's been through she should be strong. If she wasn't, I probably wouldn't respect her." "_Ren…"

_"Sure, Anna's selfish, But she does care about Yoh, So it doesn't really matter." "_Chocolove…"

_"True, she hates us sometimes, but your wrong about the friend thing. She might not consider us her friends but we consider her ours," "_HoroHoro…"

Anna's eyes widened in confusion.

"_Anna-San is my friend, and she's taught me to stand up for myself, and to have more confidence. She's someone I can count on and it's time I returned the favour." _"Tamao…" she whispered.

"That's right, they all came here to help you," Yoh said.

"But…"

"Don't listen to him Anna," Yoh turned around. Kira was there. He looked the same from when he last saw him. Black robes with a silver and gold sash around his waist, his dark brown almost black hair blowing in the wind. "He's lying, you never had friends. He's never cared about you or anyone else for that matter, remember?"

Yoh glared at him. "That's not true!"

"Really? What do you think Anna?" Kira smirked. Yoh looked back at her. Her hair was covering her eyes.

"what do I think?" she whispered.

"Yes, enlighten us, what do you think us this world and your so called 'Friends'"

"I think.." Anna looked up. Yoh took and involuntary step backwards at the cold fire in her eyes. "I hate people lying to me. I hate them. I want them to die!"

"Anna…" Yoh looked at her sadly.

"Yoh-Dono, her hearts being effect by that man," Amidamaru said. Yoh nodded. "I know."

He knew what he had to do. He had to either defeat Kira, who was still an Oni no matter what he said, or try to get Anna to open her heart again.

"Anna, I'm telling the truth, don't you remember all we've been through the last six years?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she sneered. Kira looked on, amused.

"When we first met? And how you helped me train for the Shaman Fight?" he said. He saw something flicker in her eyes but it was gone quickly. "Remember how you spent the night with me on my last night at the Onsen?"

"I-I don't…" Anna looked at Yoh, confused. Flashes of the past went through her head. Why was she remember this? She wasn't loved. No one cared about her…so…why?

Kira frowned as he sensed her confusion and hesitation.

"Enough Asakura," He held up his hand, sending the same Dark Furyoku towards him. Yoh, who still had his O.S out blocked it best he could but still got sent back a few meters. Anna's eyes widened and she took an unconscious step towards him. Kira turned to her, a cold look on his face. "Ignore him girl, no one loves you. Your parent are proof of that."

"Anna, you have to fight him!" Yoh yelled at her. He stood up, panting. There was a cut above his left eyes. "You have to remember happy things to make him go away, he's still an Oni no matter how powerful he is."

"Happy…things…" she whispered.

"Yeah," Yoh nodded, smiling. "Like when I gave you this bandana." he pointed to the one around his neck.

All the sudden, a memory flowed into Anna's head.

_She was 11 years old, sitting in front of the Temple near Mt. Orsore. She was waiting for him as he made his wish for the New Year._

_She looked up at the stars that were surprisingly bright that night. It's been a year since she met him, a year since she lost that power and the Oni's defeat. A year since she found out what it was like to love and be loved._

"_Hey, ready to go back?" she jumped a little, startled. She looked up to see the grinning boy he was to marry, Asakura Yoh. She nodded._

_They walked in silence until Yoh said, looking embarrassed, "Um…I, uh, got you something for…for New Years,"_

_She didn't say anything, just looked t him with a blank expression and watched as he pulled a long red fabric out of his coat._

"_Here," he reached towards her and started to tie it around her head, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. She blushed at how close he was._

"_There," he pulled back, grinning, his blush deeper. "It looks nice on you. I…I remembered you'd said red was your favourite colour…and that your hair sometimes got in your eyes, so I-I thought that this was…" he scratched the back of his head, looking more embarrassed and blushing even more if that was possible._

_She looked away so he couldn't see her blush. _

"_Thank-Thank you…Yoh," she said quietly before walking ahead._

_Yoh watched her go, smiling at her._

"_Hurry up or I'll make you run 10 laps around the Mountain!" she yelled._

"_Th-th-the whole M-Mountain!" Yoh shouted, crying. _

Anna's eyes widened. "Y-Yoh…" she mumbled.

"Do you remember Anna?" Yoh's eyes lit up. "What about that night you told me your great news?"

"That…night…"

_"You really should stop being so hard on yourself Anna," He said. He could tell from her expression that she was thinking about something that bothered her. He always could._

_"I guess so," a hint of a smile was on her face. It seemed sad and happy somehow. "There's something I have to tell you Yoh, and I'd rather you hear it from me then your spoiled brat of a brother."_

"_What?" Yoh looked confused._

"_I'm…I'm pregnant Yoh," she said softly, looking away._

_Yoh's eyes widened before he smiled. His reaction was different then normal sixteen year old boys. Then again, since when was he normal? "Really? That's great!" he hugged her tightly. _

_Anna's eyes filled with tears. Yoh, noticing this, pulled back looking concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing," she wiped the tears away. "I'm just…happy." she said. _

_Yoh smiled again. "So am I," wrapping one arm around her shoulder and placing the other gently on his stomach he asked, "How far along?"_

"_About 10 days," she whispered. Yoh leaned and kissed her forehead. _

"_Don't worry, you'll be a great mother Anna," Yoh told her._

Yoh saw her drop the 1080 and place the same hand on her stomach. "How can I be a mother when I'm this weak…" he heard her say.

"I'll take care of you Anna, everyone will-"

"ENOUGH!" Yoh watched, horrified as the 1080 rose and wrapped themselves around Anna, restraining her, lifting her into the air. **(Play Russian Roulette for better effect)**

"ANNA!" Yoh ran to get to her, but Kira sent a blast of dark Furyoku at him, sending him flying backwards. He hit a tree and fell hard to the ground. Blood dripped down his head and left arm.

"Yoh!" Anna tried to get free but couldn't. like last time, she could feel her strength being pulled from her by the 1080.

"I know one way that'll stop her from opening her heart," Kira said coldly.

* * *

Kino was in the pray room, her rosary beads wrapped around her hands, murmuring words under her breath. Yohmei was behind her, watching her, so he noticed when all the candles in the room went out, leaving a cold chill in the air.

Kino heard his breath caught. She stood up.

"What does this mean Kino?" Yohmei asked in a hoarse whisper.

She took her time before answering. "It means…that Yoh's aura has left this world."

* * *

Anna watched, horrified as Kira picked Yoh up by his hair, a cold grin on his face. She watch as he stabbed his hand through his stomach. Yoh's cry of pain pierced her worse then any blade could. She felt as though she was the one getting killed. Tears ran down her face as she watched as he destroyed her only reason to live. The only one who loved her…

'_Yoh…'_

His cry got louder until Kira pulled his hand out. Yoh stopped screaming.

'_Yoh…'_

His body hit the ground with a loud _thud_, lying motionless.

"YOH!" the 1080 beads broke, making her fall to the ground. She ran as fast as she could towards him, but _he _got in the way.

"Move," she hissed.

He smirked at her. She felt anger boil up inside her. "He's gone there's no point in going over there."

"I said move!"

"Why? You told me you didn't care who I killed so-"

"I said MOVE!" Anna's Furyoku exploded, strong enough to cut the trees apart, the water in the lake splashed against the shores. It hit a surprised Kira, sending him across the field.

Anna ran over to Yoh and fell to her knees. Her bandana that he was wearing was ripped at the ends. But she didn't care. He was gone. And it was her fault. All her fault.

She heard foot steps and looked up to see Hao starring, also horrified, at the sight before him.

"Please say that he isn't…"

Anna shook her head, tears falling thick and fast. "It's my fault…" she whispered. "He's gone…"

* * *

The others ran over, out of breath. When they got there, they were confused. Everything outside was destroyed. Hao, whose face had a cold look that reminded them of how he was before, stood beside Anna, who had someone's head lying on her lap. Red covered the snow around her, so it was strange to see something orange beside her. Then they realised what it was.

Headphones.

"Hey…what happened?" Chocolove asked.

"Is Yoh…" Lyserg's voice trailed off.

"He's not dead." Anna whispered. They were shocked to see tears running down her face. "He's still breathing, and Hao healed his wounds and the internal damage Kira's Furyoku caused."

"Then why is he unconscious like that?" Asked HoroHoro. He didn't have Tamao with him. He left her inside, where her body wouldn't get damaged.

"Because," A cold Amber fire burned in her eyes as her tears dried. She placed Yoh's head gently on the ground. She stood, picking up his headphones and placing them around her neck. She looked over to where Kira was. He was standing now, a blank look on his face. "That Demon devoured his Soul. So now he's going to pay for what he did to my Yoh."

**Yoh's body still breathes but his Soul is gone and Anna wants revenge.**

**What will happen now? Will they beat Kira and save Yoh's soul? Or will Kira win and kill them and all the Humans on earth?**

**Stay tuned.**

**R&R **


	28. Chapter 28 The Final Battle

Silence met with Anna's words as the others starred at he in disbelief. They couldn't, wouldn't, accept what she just said.

"Devoured…his Soul?" Ren chocked out.

"How…is that even possible?" Chocolove asked.

"Are you sure?" HoroHoro asked Anna, who was glaring toward where Kira stood. "Maybe your mistaken, maybe-"

"Are you calling me a liar!" Anna snapped at him. HoroHoro didn't say anything. How could he? Not to long ago Anna was trying to help kill everyone of what Kiyoko said was true and now she could be-

Anna's eyes flashed dangerously as she heard his thoughts. Before she could say anything Hao spoke.

"It's true. I can't feel his Aura in this world. His Soul is gone," He smiled sadly. "Ironic. I was going to do the same thing but now I'm angry that I've seen someone else do it."

"Hao…" for once HoroHoro and the others were lost for words.

"It's my fault." they looked at Anna. Her hands were clenched together, shaking. "I let him get to me. I let my self give in, now Yoh's gone."

"Anna-Sama," Kiyoko spoke up. Anna looked at her. She didn't recognise her at first then realised who she was.

"You…" Kiyoko nodded.

"I…I think it might work, as long as his body still breathes…" She said quietly. Anna's eyes narrowed as she heard her thoughts but didn't say anything. Kiyoko gave her a pleading look.

"What are you talking about?" Lyserg asked,, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Anna turned around. "Fight Kira, weaken him"

"What are you going to do?" Ren asked.

Anna's eyes flashed darkly. "I'm going to destroy him with Hao's help."

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes, feeling sore all over. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around the familiar place. At first he was panicking. Why was he here? Then he remember what happened and felt upset.

"I couldn't save Anna…" he whispered.

"You have. Be patient Yoh-San," Yoh froze at the familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"It's you…"

* * *

"GAH!'

'REN!"

HoroHoro watched as Ren was thrown back, hitting a tree full force. He got back to his feet quickly but he seemed a little winded.

"This is fun," Kira smirked. He didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Guys…how can we beat him?" Chocolove panted, a cut on his right arm.

"Maybe…" Lyserg muttered.

"What?" Ren noticed him thinking of something.

"We might have to use the Element Spirits to fight," Lyserg said quietly to them.

"Hmm, Might work," Ren nodded. "So I'm guessing you have a plan?"

Lyserg nodded. "It might not be enough to beat him, but it will give Anna and Hao time to perform that spell."

Meanwhile, Anna, Hao, and Kiyoko were standing a ways off, getting ready. Anna was standing in the middle of a circle that was clear of snow, leaving the stone clear. There were words written in an ancient language she didn't know around it.

"You sure you can handle it?" Hao asked, frowning.

"Yes."

"But Anna-Sama, it might put stress on your body!" Said Kiyoko, clearly panicking. **(Play Brave Heart for better effect) **"You might have a miss-"

"Shut up. Your not the only one who knows spells," Anna said coldly.

Kiyoko's eyes widened. "What-"

"How do you think I've made it this far?" Anna smirked. Hao, despite himself and the satiation, chuckled.

"Always prepared, huh Anna?" he said.

She nodded. "Get ready." Hao stepped back so he was three meters outside the circle. He pulled out five slips of paper.

"Kiyoko, please watch Yoh for me," Anna said, holding her right arm in front of her. Kiyoko nodded but still seemed upset about something.

"Anna-Sama, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it," She was shocked to see a small smile on her face. She wasn't mad? "Oh, I am mad. I'm just going to deal with you after we get rid of this guy and get my Fiancé's Soul back."

Kiyoko's eyes widened before she smiled. "Hai!" she turned and ran back to were Yoh's body lay.

Hao watch her go before turning back to Anna. "She reminds me of Opacho a little, even if she is 13. You'll be a good mother Anna."

'_That's what Yoh said'_

Anna closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Holding her right arm out she chanted, "I call upon the 1080, heal yourself from the darkness from which you were tainted from and come to my aid once again…"

**xXxXxXx**

"Now Chocolove!"

'God Breath Hurricane!" Slicing gusts of wind and broken branches flew toward Kira, attacking him from all angles.

"This won't work!" he shouted. With one movement of his arm, his Furyoku blasted around him, destroying the wind instantly.

"Magma Upper!" His eyes widened as the Spirit of Fire stretched out it's arm, showering him in fire.

"Kisama!" Kira yelled. He sent the same attack towards Lyserg and Chocolove but Ren was one step ahead of him.

"Magnetic Field!" A large magnetic shield appeared in front of them, repelling Kira's attack. "Now HoroHoro!" Ren shouted.

"Porowaok Ererupus Shinupuri!" A giant Icicle appeared over Kira's head just before it came crashing down on him, crushing him.

HoroHoro landed on his feet, trying to see through the dust cloud and fog his attack made. "Did we get him?"

A loud explosion came, revealing a murderous looking Kira. His robes were torn, a cut on his forehead.

"Hmm, looks like without Anna your hopeless," Ren sneered. To his surprise, Kira Smirked.

"Yeah right." He said. "Papestin."

HoroHoro's eyes widened as the snow behind Kira flew up and headed towards them.

"No way…" he whispered.

"Move Baka!" Ren tackled him out of the way, just barely saving him. "Kisama, What's your problem!" Ren yelled at him.

HoroHoro had a shocked look on his face. "That…That attack…" he said. "It-It was-"

"Kihêw's, that's right," Kira said, amused.

"Why do you know that attack!" HoroHoro shouted.

"Because," Kira laughed. "Just like Asakura, I devoured her soul. And everyone else's that is."

Lyserg's eyes widened as he exchanged a look with Chocolove.

"So…that's how she knew it was him," Chocolove said. Lyserg nodded.

"yeah, that explains why their throats were cut,"

"What?" HoroHoro looked at them.

"We found their bodies just before we heard Anna's scream and came out here," Lyserg explained. "Kiyoko knew it was him and why it happened."

Kira stopped laughing and was now frowning. "Kiyoko, I knew I should have killed her from the beginning." he said.

"Shut up!" Lyserg shouted.

"oh, seems I upset you. Oh well, you can all join Asakura after this."

"Yes, they can. At my Inn were I'll be making them work,"

They turned to see Anna standing behind them, a blank look on her face. She still had Yoh's head phones around her neck and she had ripped the bottom of her Kimono so it reached up to her knees. In her hand were the once again Pure White 1080 beads. Hao was right behind her, looking calm.

"Anna,"

Kira's eyes narrowed when he saw her. "Do you really think you'll survive all this?"

"Of course," Anna said matter-of-factly. "Yoh already broke his promise to make me Shaman King. I'm not going to let him break the one about building me an Inn."

'_that's Anna for you…'_

'_An Inn, she'll be a scary hostess…'_

'_Yoh has his work cut out for him when he gets back…'_

'_Wait, when did we say we'll work for her?'_

Anna smiled softly as she heard her friends thoughts. They were the same no matter what they were faced with.

"You seem to think that idiot will come back." Kira said angrily, but really he was nervous. If the 1080 were back to normal that meant her power was…

"He will. I'm not going to be a single mother just because _that idiot _was careless," she placed one on stomach before holding up the 1080. "Everyone now!"

"RIGHT!"

"Ice Age!" HoroHoro and Chocolove combined their spirits together, making a violent freezing wind .

"Volcano!" Lyserg made a shield of fire, stopping Kira's counter attack.

"Jiu Long Bao Lei!" Bolts of lightening shot down, hitting Kira.

"Damn it…" he muttered, falling on to his knees covered in burns.

Anna closed her eyes and started chanting something the others couldn't hear. Then her eyes snapped open. They were glowing an eerie light blue, showing that she was in a trance.

A light surrounded Kira, trapping him where he was. He let out a yell of anger and frustration.

"You bitch!" He threw an attack of Dark Furyoku as her but it never reached her. It just flew past her. His eyes widened.

"I don't think your attacks can harm her now that her heart has opened again, Ousama Oni." Hao smirked, stepping forward. He held up the five slips of paper from before, but now they had writing on them. He threw for of them, one on each of Kira's Arms and legs.

"Damn it, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"Destroying you." Anna said coldly. She walked up to Hao and took the last slip from him. "Even Hell is more then you deserve."

With that, she threw it towards Kira, who let out a cry of terror. It pierced him through the head and his body disintegrated, leaving ashes where it once stood.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do Yoh-San?"

Yoh shrugged. He was sitting on the end of a Clift, looking at the blank sky…if that's what it was.

"I don't really know how to get back," he said. "I mean, I can still feel my body breathing to I know I'm not dead…I hope, but…how do I leave?"

The person beside him shook his head. "I do not know Yoh-San."

Yoh sighed before grinning. "Well, it'll work out. It's my second time here but at least I get to see you again"

His friend nodded. "Yes, I am also glad to see once more Yoh-San."

* * *

**Kira's finally gone, but how will they get Yoh back? Even he doesn't know.**

**Speaking of which where is he exactly? And who is he with?**

**R&R**


	29. Chapter 29 Reunion

He was standing in in awfully familiar place. Everything was dark, rocks, or whatever they were, floated around. Behind him was a gate. He couldn't remember how he got there, but that didn't stop him from panicking.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN HELL AGAIN!" Shouted HoroHoro.

"Because you got Hao annoyed so he stabbed you with Harusame," Ren smirked.

"Oh…NANI!"

_Slap!_

"Urusai, You giving me a headache," Anna said, annoyed. HoroHoro blinked a few times, clearly confused.

"But what are-Why are you- Are you dead too Anna? More importantly WHY AM I DEAD!"

_Slap!_

"I said shut up, now stop spazzing and I'll explain."

_Flashback_

"_So, how are we going to get Yoh's soul back?" HoroHoro asked._

_Everyone went silent. How were they going to get his soul back?_

_"You-You can't without Kira-Sama," Kiyoko said walking over. "The only way is-"_

_'WHAT? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?" HoroHoro shouted._

_"N-No but-"_

_"NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"_

_"We can still-"_

_"I CAN'T BELIVE YOH'S GONE FOR-" Before HoroHoro could get the last word out there was a flash of silver as Hao slashed him across the chest with Harusame. HoroHoro's eyes widened before he fell backwards, not breathing._

_"HoroHoro!" Chocolove yelled._

_"Kisama!" Ren pointed his Kwan Dao at him._

_"I knew you never changed Hao," Lyserg shouted. Hao smirked before smiling innocently._

_"He was getting annoying, besides your all going to Hell soon so I gave him a head start, ne Anna?" He turned to the Itako who was frowning at him._

_"Yes, but you didn't have to kill him," she said, annoyed. He shrugged._

_"I know, but it was fun," he said. "At least he'll get a Furyoku boost out of it."_

_"What's he talking about?" Ren looked at Anna. "Going to Hell soon?"_

_"Like Kiyoko was trying to explain, even though Kira's gone we can still get Yoh's spirit back by going to Hell. But as Hao knows," she gave him an annoyed glare. He smiled innocently again. "We don't have to be killed to go."_

_"We don't?" Chocolove asked._

_"No. but I only have enough Furyoku to take me and someone else." She held up the 1080 beads "Ren, you'll do."_

* * *

"I see," HoroHoro said angrily, his eyebrow twitching. "He just killed me because he thought it would be fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Anna said not really caring.

"THAT BASTARD! WHEN I GET I'M-" the ground started shaking, making him stop mid rant. "Um, what was that?"

"The gate…it's opening," Ren said, looking towards it. The ground shook again before the doors opened, revealing a giant red ogre like creature.

"What is that? An Oni?" HoroHoro yelled, bring out his Over Soul along with Ren.

Anna, however, stepped forward and held her hand out, signalling them to stop. "Hold it, it's alright," she said.

"How do you know?" Ren looked at her, suspicious.

"Because it's-"

"MOMMY!" the Oh-Oni ran over to Anna and picked her up, hugging her.

"Mom…?

"My..?

"NANI?"

* * *

Kiyoko watched as a white light surrounded her and Ren. Ren collapsed, slumped forward. Anna, however, remained standing, holding the 1080.

"Will they be ok?" She said softly.

"Anna's good when it comes to spells." Hao said, looking at the Itako. "Just before Kira kidnapped her she did a complicated spell that would protect her baby so she wouldn't have a miscarriage. It uses up a lot of Furyoku I hear."

'_So that's what she meant,' _Kiyoko thought.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lyserg came over, questioning her.

She shrugged. "It depends on how long it takes them to find Yoh-Kun's soul and whatever obstacles get in their way. "

* * *

"So this is the Oh-Oni you created?" HoroHoro asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And he calls you 'Mommy'?" Ren looked amused.

"So it seems."

"So, anything-"

_Slam!_

"We'll stop now…" they muttered after the Oh-Oni punched the ground in front of them.

"Good," she said before turning back to the Oh-Oni.

"Are you here for more training tips Mommy?" he asked her.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"IT REALLY IS TRAINING FROM HELL!" they stiffened when she gave them another glare.

"No, I just want to know where my stupid Fiancé's soul is,"

"Ah, the Asakura boy."

"Yes, now tell me where he is."

"Hmm…" The Oh-Oni looked around before answering. "last I saw him he was with an old friend of yours, but that was a long time ago."

"What? So how do we find him?" HoroHoro said in disbelief.

"Easy," Anna pulled out her 1080 and wrapped them around the Oh-Oni. "He's just trying to annoy me by not telling us where Yoh is." She tugged harder on the beads. The Oh-Oni flinched. "But your done with that, right Oh-Oni?"

"Y-Yes, Mommy…" He sobbed.

"Scary…" Ren and HoroHoro sweat dropped.

* * *

"Mommy should be careful. There are lots on Oni's and other demons here who will try to hurt her," The Oh-Oni said, who was in Spirit Orb Mode. Anna still had the 1080 wrapped around him making it look like some sort of leash.

"I know. That's why I brought these two with me," Anna pointed to Ren and HoroHoro. They scowled but didn't say anything.

They walked a good distance before Anna suddenly stopped without warning. HoroHoro, who was behind her, almost crashed right into her but stopped in time.

"Shesh, next time give some warning Anna." He said. "Anna?"

Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, anger and frustration written all over her face. "Their here, get ready." she said as she took the 1080 off the Oh-Oni, returning him to his original form. "Whatever you do don't cancel your Over Soul."

"What?"

A bunch of Oni's started to show, crawling up the rocks and cliffs, the eyes on one person.

"It's her."

"The one that made us."

"She betrayed us."

"Kill her!"

They all jumped toward her, ready to kill.

"I don't think so!" HoroHoro had his O.S Nipopo Tekunpe out. "Shushu Waki: Kamuiranke Opukeni!" he caught about five Oni's, flash freezing them and smashing them in one hit.

Ren sliced the rest with his Kwan Dao, easily killing them.

"Heh, show off," HoroHoro muttered, cancelling his over soul. Bad idea.

"Idiot there are still more!" Anna's shout caught him completely off guard.

He turned and was punched right in the face, sending him over the edge of the cliff.

"Kisama!" Ren switched the Kwan Dao with the Bao-Léi Sword. "Over Soul: Super Bushin! Tougen Kyou!" Thrusting the blade into the ground, weapons randomly shot out at the Oni's, killing them. He turned back to where HoroHoro fell and saw the Oh-Oni placing him back on the ground. He must have caught him when Ren wasn't looking.

He walked over to see HoroHoro unconscious. Or so it looked like at first until you looked closer and saw that he was actually sleeping.

"Kisama…" Ren held up his weapon to hit him but Anna beat him to it.

"Wake up," She stepped hard on his chest.

'Ah!" HoroHoro's eyes flew open to see the Itako glaring down at him, her foot still on his chest. She pressed down hard making him wince. "I told you not to cancel your Over Soul and what do you do? You cancel it," Ren and Oh-Oni backed away. "We can't get back until we find Yoh, and that means _all of us _have to be there. It you get killed here we can't bring you back to life nor can we _get_ back. So stop messing around or you'll find out how scary hell can really get. Got it!"

"Ye-Yes Anna…" He winced as the pressure was realised. Turning around, still muttering angrily to herself, Anna walked away.

"Man, is just me or she scarier then usual?" HoroHoro asked, getting up.

"Mommies temper is worse when she's worried." They turned to see the Oh-Oni, in Spirit Orb Mode again, starring after the Itako. "And the sight of the Oni's made her worried. We should go before more show up."

"Well she sure has a weird way of showing-Wait, more?" HoroHoro yelled.

"Hurry up!" Anna's voice made them stiffen.

"Coming."

* * *

Yoh sighed as he looked up at the blank sky.

"You seem troubled Yoh-San,"

"Well, yeah. I mean, Anna and everyone else is probably worried and it's because I was careless," He sighed again.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself." his friend told him. "I'm sure Anna-San will understand."Just because she understands doesn't mean it'll stop her from slapping me senseless Matamune," Yoh muttered. Matamune smiled at him.

"Like you always say, everything will work out." The Cat spirit comforted him.

"I guess your ri-"

"So this is where you've been hiding Yoh,"

Yoh stiffened. _'Oh no…'_ he thought, turning around.

"Hello, Anna-San," Matamune bowed politely.

Ren and HoroHoro watched from afar, not sure what to do.

"So that's Matamune, huh?" HoroHoro said.

"Yeah, the one that sacrificed everything for those two," Said Ren.

"This must be hard on her," HoroHoro said sadly.

"AH! MATAMUNE!" they sweat dropped when they saw Anna kick the cat off the cliff.

"You ignore me when we need you to help defeat Hao and you think you can just say, 'Hello Anna-San'?" they heard her say angrily.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind…"

Matamune did a simple flip and landed beside Yoh again.

"Forgive me Anna-San, but you know why I chose not to fight," Matamune said calmly.

"Hmp," Anna turned around, her arms crossed. "Just because I know doesn't make me any happier," then she added softly, "But you kept Yoh safe here so…I'll let it slide this time."

"Anna…" Yoh smiled. But it quickly disappeared when she turned around, glaring at him.

"And you!" Anna stomped towards him.

"He's a dead man," HoroHoro commented.

Ren Nodded. "Yup."

"Getting your soul taken, in front of me like that. Do you have any idea how much that scared me?" There was fire in Anna's eyes as she advanced on the poor boy.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Anna," He stammered, backing away.

"Don't 'Sorry Anna' me!" She held up the 1080 and wrapped them around Yoh's neck, almost strangling him and started walking to where Ren and HoroHoro were. "Come on, I want to get back to my Inn and soak in the Hot Springs."

"A-Anna-Can't. Breath!" Yoh gasped.

Matamune watched them go, smiling. "It was good seeing you two again," he said. "Tell Hao-Sama I am grateful to him."

"Tell him yourself," Matamune blinked and next thing he knew he was tied up with Yoh by the 1080.

"What-"

"If I leave you here Yoh will become depressed and I won't be able to handle it so your coming too." Anna said, a blank look on her face.

* * *

"Man, what's taking so long…" Chocolove muttered.

As if to answer his question, the light surrounding Anna and Ren faded. Ren's eyes flickered open while Anna just turned around and walked away.

"Hey, your back!" Chocolove yelled. He heard a groan behind him and saw HoroHoro waking up.

"Where's Hao…I'm going to kill him, Shaman King or not…" he muttered.

"Um, maybe you should rest first," Lyserg sweat dropped.

HoroHoro muttered something under his breath and stood up. Walking back to the building he said, "I'm going to check on Tamao,"

"Why, when she's right here?" A soft voice said.

"Huh?" HoroHoro turned around and his eyes widened. Tamao was standing behind him, looking perfectly fine. Sure, she did seem a bit pale but there was still a small blush on her cheeks. "Tamao…."

"Um, Hi, I, um I-" before she could finish HoroHoro ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "HoroHoro?""Thank god your ok," he whispered. "thank god." he pulled away and looked at her. "But how? I thought-"

"Um, Jeanne-San healed me," she said.

HoroHoro frowned. "Jeanne? You mean the Iron Maiden?" he looked around and, sure enough, he saw the silver haired girl kneeling in front of Ren, who was still sitting on the ground. "WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?"

"Um, Ren sent Ponchi and Conchi for her, after I, um," Tamao started to say.

"Huh, so that's where they went." HoroHoro mused. "Wait, how did he know where-"

"I told you I'm fine," Ren said, annoyed.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. You were like that for a long time," Jeanne said, not bothered by his temper.

"How long?" Ren asked her.

"Hmm," Jeanne tapped her finger on her shin, thinking. "About…five hours I think,"

"Hmp, that's nothing," Ren said. He looked around. "Where did Hao and Anna go?"

"He went off somewhere with that Cat you and Anna-San brought back."

"Oh?"

"And I think she went to where Yoh was." Jeanne and Ren looked over to where she was and saw her standing over his body. "He should be waking up soon."

Yoh's eyes flickered open. At first everything was blurry then it became clearer. The first thing he saw was Anna beside him, a blank expression on her face.

"Yo," he said, his voice sound hoarse.

"Baka…" she muttered standing up. Yoh sat up and looked around, a bit confused. "Where's Nii-Chan?"

"He went to talk with Matamune," Yoh looked down and saw the Bear-Claw necklace her wore was gone. He smiled.

"That's good," he said. He heard Anna make an impatient sound and looked up, confused. She was looking away, holding her hand out to him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Smiling softly, Yoh took her hand and let her help him up. So it confused him even more when she continued to hold her hand out at him as though expecting something.

"Er, what?" he asked.

"My bandana. I want it back." she said.

"Oh," Yoh took off her bandana from his neck, noticing it was ripped at the ends. "Um, maybe I should just get you a new one."

"No. that's mine, you gave it to me, so give it back," she had a stubborn look on her face that made Yoh laugh.

"Heh, Heh, Alright," he reatched forward and, like when he first gave it to her, tired it around her head. Not too loose, not too tight. "There," he said when he finished, blushing.

Anna didn't say anything. She just took the orange headphones around her neck off and put them on Yoh's head. She turned around. "Hurry up, I want to leave as soon as possible."

Yoh walked up to her and took her hand. "Right, let's go home Anna."

She smiled softly. "Home. That sound nice."

* * *

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Next is the last chapter then after that there's an Epilogue, so R&R and I'll update faster on those. **


	30. Chapter 30 The Final Chapter

Yoh looked at Anna, whose head was leaning against the window of the train. He could tell that she was about to fall asleep any minute now.

"Hey, Anna," Yoh winced when HoroHoro called her name. you just don't bother Anna when she's tired. He saw annoyance pass over Anna's face before she turned to look at the blue haired Ainu who was looking over from were he sat across the aisle with Tamao.

"Nani?" Yup, she was annoyed.

"I was wondering…why Melin did all that?" he asked. Everyone went quiet on the train as they waited for an answer. Yoh looked back at Anna. She closed her eyes and took her time before answering.

"Her parents…died when she was young. The people she lived with were her god parents. They never told her and the only reason she found out was because of that damn Oni Kira." she paused, trying to calm herself down.

'_So that's what she meant when she said 'At least they didn't lie to me'' _Ren thought. He saw Anna give a small nod in her direction before she continued.

"Like everyone else Kira made the darkness in her heart stronger then it was suppose to be. Believe it or not she actually tried fighting it but it ended up…eating away…at her…soul…" Yoh saw a sad look come to eyes before they closed, as she fell asleep.

Yoh smiled sadly as he grabbed a blanket and put in on her. "Let's let her rest guys, I don't think she's slept the last few days." he said softly. The all agreed and went back to their business.

"She sure is something," Yoh looked up to see his brother looking over the seat in front of him. He was looking down at Anna, a soft look in his eyes.

"Yeah, she is," Yoh agreed. "I wonder why she looks so much like _her_ thought…"

Hao shrugged before sitting back down. "Who knows."

"Hey, where's Matamune?" Now that Yoh thought about it, he couldn't see the Nekomata anywhere.

"He's visiting with your grandmother for awhile then he's going back."

"Oh." Yawning, Yoh leaned back and with a last glance at Anna, he too fell asleep.

* * *

What seemed like seconds he was being shaken awake by HoroHoro.

"Wha-"

"Hurry up, everyone else already got off the train." He said, annoyed.

"Huh?" he looked beside him and saw that Anna was gone. "Where's Anna?"

"She already got off. She said something like, 'If he's too lazy to get up leave him.'"

"Oh."

Yoh and HoroHoro got off the train to see a nice limo waiting.

"Ah sweet is that for us?" HoroHoro exclaimed.

"No, it's for me," Ren smirked opening the door.

"What? You can't even give us a ride?" Said HoroHoro in disbelief.

"No."

"WHY YOU-"

"Well, thanks for everything Ren," Yoh waved.

"Hmp, just know that you owe me for this Asakura," Ren said, but he had a friendly look in his eyes.

"I know, but visit again soon. We gotta stick together," Yoh laughed.

"Like Cheese Cake!" Chocolove yelled, wearing a cheese cake hat. Everyone starred at him, not sure what to say. Anna looked like she didn't know whether to slap him or send her Shikigami on him. Lyserg's mouth fell open and Yoh and Hao starred in disbelief at the bad comedian.

"Chocolove…"

"Kisama…"

Before Ren and HoroHoro could start beating him up they heard a small, soft, laugh. They turned around to see Jeanne covering her mouth with both hands, trying hard not to laugh.

"Your kidding me," HoroHoro said.

"You actually find that funny?" Ren asked. She shook her head, tears starting to run down her face.

"It's…it's such a-a bad joke," She laughed. "That it's-it's funny." now she was laughing full out, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You have a weird sense of humour," Ren muttered.

"Finally someone finds my jokes funny," Chocolove said, his eyes glowing. "Did you forget that she said it was bad?" He turned to stone at Anna's comment.

"Heh Heh, give him a break Anna,' Yoh laughed.

Still giggling, Jeanne waved at everyone before climbing into the limo. "Bye everyone, it was nice seeing everyone again. Good bye Lyserg."

"Wait, why is she going with you?" HoroHoro asked Ren. He smirked and just climbed in after her.

"Damn, don't tell me their going out?" HoroHoro muttered.

"Who knows, what are you going to do?" Yoh asked him.

"Well, I think I might go back home for awhile, take a break from everything."

"Lyserg?"

"Well, I'm going to take Kiyoko back to England with me and see if we can find her brother. Chocolove's coming too, since he's gonna travel, right?"

"Yup,"

"Which leaves you," Anna turned her glare on Hao, who smiled.

"Don't worry. Like promised I'll be leaving. After I rest and have something to eat of course," He added to annoy her. It worked.

* * *

She sighed as she sat in her Hot Spring, thinking over what happened over the past week. Months. It was dark out by now.

"I thought I got rid of the darkness in my heart," Anna said softly. Her voice seemed to echo into the night. "I thought that after my Oni's were defeated six years ago, I would finally become stronger, and not feel that pain again. But I guess I was only fooling myself. Deep down, I still felt a loneliness I couldn't understand, that I ignored." she looked up at the sky were the stars were burning brightly. The moon shone even brighter, casting it's silver light on everything. "But now I know better. I know that I have friends that care about me, I'm not alone and I have something to protect. I won't give in so easily. So there's no need to check up on me, Yoh."

He was leaning against the wall by the entrance of the Hot Spring, not saying anything. He knew that Anna knew he was there even though he was on the other side of the doors but he didn't make any motion to move. He heard the water splashing a bit and after a minute the door opened to reveal Anna in her Yukata, water dripping down the ends of her hair. She didn't say anything, just walked forward with Yoh behind her. When they got upstairs Yoh finally spoke.

"Can…will you…sleep with me tonight, Anna?" He spoke softly. His hair was covering his eyes.

She looked at him, an unusual soft look in her eyes. She nodded and he let out a sigh of relief.

Anna followed him and wasn't expecting him to round on her, hugging so tight it made it hard to breath.

"Yoh, what are you-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry."

Anna stiffened, realising what he was doing. "Don't apologise idiot." she said.

"I'm sorry." he needed to let her know that he was, and that it wasn't _her _fault that all this happened.

"Stop saying that," her voice was almost lower then a whisper.

"I'm sorry Anna," he said again. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't mean to make you go through that, I promise to never hurt you like that again, you can count on that. I'll always be here for you, both of you ."

Anna's body started to shake as she tried to hold back her tears. "You idiot I…I…I…" she said.

"I know," Yoh lead her over to the Futon and held her gently as she cried silently. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly.

"If you ever scare me like that again," Anna said softly when they broke apart. "You'll wish you were back in Hell."

Yoh chuckled. No matter what Anna was always Anna. The person he loved dearly.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said, as he watched her fall asleep.

He would always protect her, never letting anything like that happen again. He loved her, and she loved him. Even if she showed it differently then everyone else. Maybe that's why he cared so much for her.

"Go to sleep, your thoughts are annoying," Anna muttered, her eyes still closed. A blush came to Yoh's cheeks before he smiled Sheepishly.

"Heh, Heh, sorry." pulling the blanket over both of them he whispered.

"Good night Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, now shut up I'm tired," she answered, a small smile on her face.

Chuckling, Yoh pulled her closer, his hands resting on her belly, where their unborn child was. He knew, right here and now, he was even more in love with his Fiancée then before. And he didn't care if she knew it or not.

* * *

**That's the end. Next there the Epilogue.**


	31. Epilogue

**13 years later…**

"I don't want to meet her…" a boy with unruly blond hair muttered, walking slowly as if he could avoid what was coming.

Asakura Yoh looked over his shoulder at his son, looking amused. "Come on, your three years older then I was when I got engaged." he said.

"So? I don't have to marry her if I don't wanna," His son, Hana, said, stopping where he was, a stubborn expression on his face. He looked a lot like his mother when he did that.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Do you want to tell your mother that?" Yoh watch as his son went pale. He walked faster, muttering something about, "…my father…kick him…so annoying…"

Yoh smiled, running a hand through his now long brown hair. He was twenty-nine now, His wife twenty-eight. Their son was thirteen and seemed to have both of their personalities, though Anna's seemed to be the dominate one at times.

When they got to their destination, the train station, they sat on a bench, waiting.

"Hey…have you talked to mom recently?" Hana asked, looking bored though inside he was really anxious. He was about to see his Fiancée for the very first time and he was just thirteen years old! How was that fair?

"Mmm…Not since New Years," Yoh said. .

"Oh…" After Kino passed away, Anna reluctantly took over and she visited for holidays like birthdays, Christmas through New Years, but other then that Hana and Yoh barely saw her.

"Hey, Is she-" Hana started but ended up jumping up as though the electrocuted him, standing stiff. The train was here.

Yoh, smiling and laughing at his son, stood and walked over to the door that was opening saying, "No need to be afraid Han-"

_Smack!_

Two bags hit Hana's father in the head, sending him flying backwards. "You can carry those, and why are you laying on the ground? Is that anyway to greet your wife?" Hana looked up at the train to see Asakura Anna, his mother, standing there, glaring down at her husband with cold eyes. Her hair had grown over the years, up to her knees. She was wearing a black heart stripped dress and a silver band around her head.

"Sorry Anna…" Yoh mumbled, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Hmp," She turned and looked at Hana, who had walked over to her nervously. Her gaze softened a bit though they still held a fierce look in them. "Hello Hana, how have you been?"

"Hi Mom," Hana scratched the back of his head. "Um, so where's…you know,"

Anna smirked. "She's inside," walking over to her husband she called, "Hurry up Anna or we'll leave you behind," Over her shoulder.

Hana watched her go, confused. Anna?

"Hey there," Hana turned back to face the train and felt his face go red. A girl with blond hair and light brown eyes was inches away from his face. The left side of her hair was in a braid and a red bandana that had white Patch triangles on it covered her head. She wore a black dress that had loose frill at the bottom and at the top of her white boots.

"Ah!" Hana jumped back, startled.

"Your pretty cute I guess, but are you strong?" she asked, jumping off the train.

"What? Of course I am!" Hana shouted. "And who do you think you are, you don't just scare people like that."

The girl grinned. She held up a sword that obviously belonged to the Patch. "I am Itako no Anna the Third, fifteen years old, trained by your mother Anna the First. If you can beat me I'll marry you."

Hana starred at the girl, his mouth hanging open in shock. Was this girl for real?

Meanwhile Yoh and Anna started walking out of the station, leaving their son with his new wife.

"He's going to have his work cut out for him," Anna said, sighing.

"If she's your student then I'll have to agree." Yoh chuckled. Putting both bags in his right hand, he reatched and took Anna's with his other.

Everything was so peaceful now that you would never have guessed that the fait of humanity was saved, twice, thirteen years ago. Anna still had her Reishi, but it was very weak. Like with Yoh, she only heard thoughts if there was a strong feeling to them and they no longer burned nor bothered her. They were like a whisper in the wind.

In the distance you could hear Hana yelling in terror and the younger Anna's laughter. "Is that all you got? I thought you'd be stronger being the nephew of the Shaman King!" she shouted.

"Why you-" Hana's yell was cut short by another yelp. "HOW DO I FIGHT A GIRL DAMN IT!"

Yoh chuckled. "They seem like they'll get along."

His wife smirked. "They better or I'll want to know the reason why."

They left Hana behind to fight his Fiancée and headed back to the Inn. Even though Anna wasn't there as much, Yoh opened her Onsen like he promised. And like Anna said, their friends worked there. When they got there they were immediately greeted by their friends.

"About time, took you long enough," Ren sneered. Like Yoh, he let his hair grow long though some of it was tied up like is sister, Jun, used to have hers. Sitting beside him at the table was Lyserg, who looked the same just more handsome and not as much as a girl.

"Learn some patience China Boy," Anna said while Yoh asked, "Where's HoroHoro and Tamao?"

"Right here," a voice grunted. A man with messy, really messy, blue hair walked in, and right behind him, with her pink hair tied up, was his wife.

"Hello Anna-San," Tamao said, smiling. "How was the journey here?"

"It was too long for my liking, and I trust you've been keeping my Onsen in one piece," Anna gave her a small smile.

"Yes, don't worry. I've made sure everyone is on their best behaviour."

"The Hana-Gumi waitresses haven't been giving you trouble?" Somehow Anna had tracked them down and as repayment for bringing them back to life after the Shaman Fight, Anna made them work the Inn.

"Nope, not all," Tamao said. HoroHoro sighed.

"Anna, I swear she's almost as scary as you," Water fall tears started going down his face. "What happened to my cute shy little wife?"

"She's right here," Tamao pulled him by the ear, looking annoyed. She only let go when two little kids, a boy and girl, came running in. The girl had pink hair that went a few inches past her shoulders, like her fathers, had some black underneath. She ran over to Tamao and HoroHoro.

The boy had red eyes and silver hair that curled up in a spike. He went over to Ren.

"Tamiko, your Aunt Anna is here," Tamao smiled at her daughter.

"Hi Anna-San," Tamiko smiled.

"Why is she here?" The boy looked at Anna with narrowed eyes.

"Show respect, Kid," Anna glared down at him. He went a bit pale but didn't say anything else.

Yoh laughed and sat down beside Ren. "Where's Jeanne?"

"She wasn't up for traveling so she sent me and Men here instead," Ren said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah and he hasn't lifted a finger since he got here," HoroHoro glared at him. "Why do _I _have to work and he doesn't?"

"Because he runs the Onsen in China for me, that's why," Anna Said, walking out. "But now that I'm here he better expect work."

* * *

"So Anna, Yoh, where's little Hana?" HoroHoro asked. They were all in the sitting room, having drinks. They closed the Inn for that day.

"Meeting his Fiancée. they should be back soon," Anna took a sip of her tea.

"Ha, hopefully she's not like our wives, right Yoh?"

"Yup."

_Slap!_

_Pull!_

"S-Sorry…" they muttered.

"Hey, Daddy?" Tamiko looked up at her father who was rubbing his now red ear.

"Yeah Tami?"

"Why does Hana-Nii-Tan have to be older then me and Men-Kun?" she asked.

"Because me and your mother aren't as fond as Anna and Yoh about becoming teenage parents," HoroHoro explained.

"Really? Because ny father says it's because you weren't mature enough and still isn't," Men smirked.

"WHAT!"

Ren smirked and shrugged. "I only told her the truth Ice Bunny,"

"REN!"

"Man, why is everyone yelling?" Hana walked in, his clothes ripped, dirt covering every inch of him. Right behind him was Anna-Chan, who, besides the random dirt speck here and there, was unscathed.

"So you finally beat her Hana?" Lyserg asked.

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Go change, I don't want dirt in my house Hana," Anna said without looking at him. Rolling his eyes Hana left.

"Do you want any help Hana-Chan?" his Fiancée called after him. Face red he shouted a loud, "NO!" she laughed.

"Hey, Anna-Chan," She looked over to see HoroHoro beckoning her to come over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How did Hana beat you?" he really needed to know.

"Oh, I took pity on him and let him win last minute." she said. "Besides I was getting hungry, what's to eat?"

'_I don't whether to say she's exactly like Anna or not'_ HoroHoro thought.

"Anna-Chan," He blinked when his daughter and Men walk up to her. "Is it true that your going to be Hana-Nii-Tan's wife?" Tamiko asked the young Itako.

She smiled and winked. "Yup,"

"Does that mean I can be Men-Kun's wife too?" She asked, making the silver haired boy go red.

"Yup," Anna's Chan said happily.

"Yup," HoroHoro agreed. Then he realised what was said. "What? NO! YOU CAN NOT MARRY THAT TAO SHRIMP!"

"That's my son your insulting Ice Brain." Ren said.

"I AM NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER MARRY INTO YOUR CRAZY FAMILY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Guys…" Lyserg sweat dropped.

Yoh laughed as he watched his friends argue just like old times. He went to look at his wife but noticed that she wasn't there. Standing, he went to look for her.

She was outside, looking up at the sky.

"Nothing's changed, has it." She said.

"Nope," Yoh took her hand and looked up at the stars with her. "Too bad Chocolove couldn't make it though."

"Please, I already have a headache. I don't need a bigger one with his bad jokes."

Yoh chuckled.

After a few minutes he asked, "So, how did you decide on her being Hana's Fiancée?"

"Actually it was your brother who did." Yoh blinked, shocked she would do something that Hao suggested. "She's strong and I think she'll be good for him. Don't worry I still hate that spoiled brat," Anna continued making Yoh chuckle again.

"I know." Yoh grinned. He leaned down and kissed her softly when HoroHoro yelled, "YOH! MANTA'S HERE AND HE BROUGHT PRESENTS! HURRY UP!"

They broke apart, both blushing a little.

"Let's go." he said. Taking her hand and leading the woman he loved back into the Inn.

"Ok. And if it's food your not eating it because I _know _that you haven't been doing any training since I've been gone." Anna smirked, walking ahead of him.

"What? Come on Anna reconsider…" he begged.

"Nope."

And yes, she loved him too. Even if she showed it in a different way.

* * *

**Done. That's it, it's over. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through out this story and was patient with my spelling and grammar errors and I hope you liked it even if it sucked sometimes. Stay tuned for more of my stories.**

**(Hint: Especially one about Anna and Anna the Third) **


	32. NOTE

_ **Okay, this is a very important note.**_

It's been over a year since I last updated anything on here. A lot of personal things have happened and I basically lost any thing in me to write. Everything's finally better now, but I will no longer be using this account after a certain time, but before that I will be re-writing and completing _Catch Me When I Fall_, _Karaoke Wars_, and _My Black Rose_. I've already made a new account basically as a new start, but those are the 3 stories I want to finish on this account because they do mean a lot to me, and one my new account I'll be doing a re-write of _Love Comes In Different Forms, _and most likely finish _Choices_ and _Unchanging_there.

This past year as been hard, and I can't even begin to explain about how awful I feel about leaving you all hanging like this. Things just got complicated with this account and that added with personal problems made it hard to handle. If you want to know what my new account if you can leave me a message.

Again, I apologize greatly for leaving you all like this, and for the last year.

-Missy


End file.
